


We Met at This Intersection

by Jabalem



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Emma Is Adorable, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marco hates his job, Marco is a dad, Oshua is a sweetheart, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Star is a mom, Tired pony, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tom is kinda deaf, annoying boss Ludo, you better love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabalem/pseuds/Jabalem
Summary: Marco is a dad and widower still dealing with the death of his wife Jackie.Star is a mother for her seven year old Oshua. After her husband, Oskar, left her when she got pregnant she was left on her own.Marco and Star been in each other’s presence for a while now without even noticing. What will happen when they do?
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Oskar Greason
Comments: 26
Kudos: 59





	1. Marco Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it’s me. Let me point out that I’m not good at fanfics. I wrote a one shot recently and it sucked. Also, yes I do have a chapter to update on my original story and yes I am going through a block. That’s why I wrote this.
> 
> I don’t know what half of these professions do, I do as my brain says. Educate me if you want to.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a one shot but now it’s not because I suck at those. I have some of the chapters mapped out so you might get frequent updates.
> 
> Long notes annoy me so:-
> 
> Enjoy :)

A very sleep deprived Marco walked into the cafe with his precious daughter in his hands. She kept on babbling nonsense, which meant she was close to speaking, as she tugged a little too harshly on his ears. He curses internally at his idiotic self for wearing dangling earrings today. He orders a coffee then sat down to wait for his order. He stares at his lock screen too long to be considered normal. His daughter makes grabby hands for his phone seeing her mother on it.

“Polo!” One of the employees shouted which made Marco sigh.

“It’s Marco but whatever.” He says as he takes his drink. He’s grateful for the woman who held the door open for his as he was now juggling a baby in one hand and a hot drink in the other. The woman gives a smile as she stares at him and his baby.

_ “What the fudge stick!” _

He straps her in her baby seat, he checked if it was secure three times before he decided it was safe enough to drive. His phone rang and he answered with a sigh.

“Marco!” His boss, Ludo, shouted into the phone.

“You’re on speaker and Emma is with me.” Marco says in a calm voice.

“Ah, you still have that thing I see. I never understood why you never gave her up for adoption.” Ludo says in an irritated voice.

“What do you want Ludo?” Marco asked trying to cool his temper, it would do no good for him or the baby.

“There are a few last minute patch work that may take you the whole night … good luck with that.” Ludo says before he hung up.

Marco let out a long groan before he went over in his head who was available to babysit Emma. Ferguson and Alfonso went overseas, Brittney hated children and those were his only friends. There was always Janna, nope, nope , nope. The last time she baby sat she taught Emma how to set things on fire, not his favourite moment. His parents went on a little trip with his little brother. He sighed then turned to look at her once he was at a stoplight.

“Want to go on an adventure?” He asks in the most whimsical voice he could come up with. Emma’s eyes grew three time bigger as she clapped and laughed like she understood what her father just said. He lets out a small laugh and turns around to continue his drive.

He reaches not long afterwards, he was glad he always carried his and Emma’s bag everywhere they went. He unstraps Emma after his bag is safely secured on his back and positions her on his hips, supporting her back.

“Marco? What are you doing here?” One of the receptionists, Skullnick, asked. Despite that horrible name, she was a really sweet and kind person.

“Ludo.” He explains and she gives him a look of understanding.

“You couldn’t find anyone for Emma?” 

“They’re either out of town or irresponsible.” He explains and she chuckles.

“I can look after her if you want?” Marco gives her a look of relief before going over everything about her and telling her to call her in case of emergencies.

“Marco I know these already, I’ve looked after her before.” She laughs again.

“But……still.” He sighs and nods. She could do this, she did it before. He gave Emma a kiss on her forehead before he ran off to the elevators.

Marco had no idea why he was so anxious, maybe because it was close to his wife’s death anniversary. 

Jackie Lynn Thomas-Diaz.

She did have a ridiculously long name and when asked she said she would never change it for the world. Her chill and easy going personality made her a likeable person in the industry. When news of her death struck it was like predators from publishing firms ready to pounce at any scoop about her death. The tabloids were ridiculous saying Marco rigged her car. Or that he wanted Emma all to himself or that he was cheating and paid someone to kill her to avoid confrontation.

Marco sued them all. He never liked listening to bullshit, especially when it was about him and his family. They should know not to mess with him. He was known to be ruthless and cruel but that all turned to mush once he met Jackie.

The elevator doors opened and Marco stepped out catching his tired looking reflection.

When he arrived at his shared office he saw papers scattered all over the place. This triggered his slight OCD but not enough to send him on the verge of cleaning till spotless. He sometimes wonders how he takes care of a baby when there are always unexpected messes at unpredictable times.

“Tom?” He called. When he received no answer he walked further into the room and sat in his chair. His office overlooked most of the city and it was truly beautiful at night. Too bad he never actually gets to enjoy it.

He gets engrossed in work. He is an editor for both film and photography, it’s something he has a love hate relationship with. Their company was supposed to showcase a new series that he was pretty sure would be shit but he was under a contract and his boss hates him. If he could he would quit and start his own company. Probably steal Tom from them as he had a promising future ahead. Promising if he doesn’t work here.

He used to adore working here a couple years ago until the company got a new CEO, Ludo. Ludo came and approved of every single idea, horrible, shit hitting the fan god forsaken horrible ideas. They all had potential to grow but Ludo didn’t care. He always rushed production and development and never gave them enough time to actually edit. Why? Because he makes money or used to anyway.

Maze Films is not what it used to be. Just a few more months and Marco would be contract free. He’s thought about opening his own company but with Emma and everything else he feels it would be too much of a load. Will he renew his contract? Absolutely. His work is shit but they pay a crap ton.

Marco jumped when he heard something shift beside him and looked over to see Tom yawning beside him. “You were here the whole time?” Marco asked still surprised.

Tom looked at him confused for a second before he turned on his hearing aids. “What did you say?” He looked tired and worn, his usual mullet was beginning to look like a very messy hair cut. His hair covered most of his eyes and he looked paler than usual.

“What are doing here so late? You have exams tomorrow.” Marco says to him. He had been here for three hours, wow, time flies. He calls Skullnick and tells him she’s already on her way up.

“I know but the deadline is tomorrow and I don’t feel confident airing this shit.” Tom states. Marco glimpsed at the glass windows to see Skullnick walking with Emma.

“You have ten seconds before Emma gets here. Let it out.” Marco says and Tom did let it out. He curses a string of curse words right up until Skullnick punches in the passcode. “Hey baby!” Marco coos at his daughter as she made grabby hands for him.

“Tom what are you still doing here, you have exams.” Skullnick scolds to a very tired Tom.

Tom was barely pushing twenty-one but he had a lot of potential to grow. Well, Skullnick and Marco saw it. Tom was very happy to get a paid internship at one of the best film industries in the country, up until he met Ludo. He stopped giving a shit about the projects he was assigned and bullshit his way through most of the meetings.

Marco has no idea why Tom decided to work really hard tonight of all nights. “Fine, I’ll go.” Tom mumbles as he begins to pack his bags.

“I’m guessing you have videography tomorrow .” Marco says as he plays with Emma, who is laughing cutely.

“Ah, yeah yeah I do.” Tom sighs and sits on the table his bag on one shoulder.

“You’re the top of your class in all subjects, one of your ideas was bought by a company and you have many companies wanting to get a piece of you.” Marco states.

“I haven’t had a mind blowing idea since I came here, other students are coming to push me out of my top spot and I haven’t heard a call in three months.” Tom counters.

Marco sighs. “You’re young kid…”

“My hearing aids must be acting up, did you just call me kid?” Tom said in a playful tone. Skullnick lets out a laugh and bids them a goodbye, wishing luck on Tom’s exam. “You do know you’re only seven years older than me, right?”

“Yes,  _ kid, _ seven more years of experience. You are just going through a rough patch now in no time you’ll see companies calling again.” Their company did do some agency work, giving newer employees exposure to newer forms of editing or software. Tom’s phone buzzed and he rolled his.

“I gotta go. Later Emma, later old man.” He rushes out before Marco could come up with a comeback.

“Do you think I should leave this place?” Marco asked to Emma who giggled. “I take that as I yes.” He smiled a little sadly. “But I have to take care of that kid.” He was the one who requested to put Tom in his office, Marco bought him a desk and taught him what he learnt from his previous teacher. He never really told him his name, Marco just called him Sensei.

Marco spent the rest of his time editing, taking breaks to make sure Emma wasn’t bored. She was rarely fussy, only acted up when it came to bath time or feeding time. She rarely woke him up at night only if she had a nightmare and she normally wakes up at the same time as him. All these good factors but he was still constantly tired.

Taking care of a baby and going to a job that makes you work twenty-four seven was tiring. He made it work though.

Marco created a makeshift bed for her under the table, she was loaded with pillows and blankets. He was glad that through his paranoia he stocked up on pillows in the office. Emma giggles when Marco tickles her. “Fudge stick, let’s get you cleaned up.” He brought her to his personal bathroom and tidied her. She never made a fuss tonight which made him ecstatic.

He puts her on her makeshift bed, under the table and made up a story on the spot. He never accounted for bringing a story book. After she fell asleep he kissed her goodnight before going back to work.

Marco woke up the following day in a state of panic, where was Emma? He was about to call a whole search party but then he saw a note from Skullnick, she took her to give her a proper bath. Marco sighed in relief. 

Not long afterwards Skullnick entered with Emma. “Ah you’re up.” She smiled softly. “I was just about to wake you to go get some breakfast, no she did not eat as yet.” She answered before he could ask.

“Thanks Margaret.” He croaked.

“Ah, I can see your breath from here.” She jokes pointing in the direction of the bathroom. When Marco comes out she hands Emma to him, after reminding him to take out the earrings. “It’s currently eight, your deadline is at nine thirty then you have a meeting for a new presentation at ten.” She briefed. “Unfortunately, I’m leaving for a few hours. Eric complains that he hates his dad and so I have to pick him up.” She says sadly. Shared custody was horrid thing he hoped never happened to him and Jackie, instead she died but, yeah.

“Ah shit Ludo hates children.” Marco groans. “You know what, he’ll just have to deal.”

“Good luck with that.” She chuckled before leaving.

“Let’s get you some breakfast.”

Marco was the first one in the meeting, not surprising. “Okay Em, I’m gonna do some more work okay? I need you to be quiet for a while, yeah?” He nodded his head and Emma followed the movement with wide eyes.

After a few more minutes other employees came walking in staring at Marco as if he had grown a second head. Everyone knew Ludo hated children but they needed to know Marco despised Ludo. He was one out of a few who actually talked back to him.

Emma began babbling as if telling a story and Marco listened as if he understood what she was saying. Tom came in not long after and Marco glared at him.

“Go to school.” He ordered.

“But- Fine.” Tom sighed and stepped back through the door.

“If I found out you weren’t I’ll probably kill you.” To everyone else it looked like Marco hated Tom after all he did receive one of his famous death glares. To Marco and Tom they cared, he knew Tom hadn’t begun his test yet and was worried he would fail. Coming to this shitty job was to escape that.

It took a whole half hour for Ludo to finally show up. He let out a high screech before he pointed to Emma. “What is that  _ thing _ doing here?”

“You know Ludo, you were once this  _ thing _ also.” Marco rolled his eyes.

“How dare you compare me to that vile creature.” He demanded. Just then Emma let out a cute giggle when she created a snot bubble. Marco chuckled before taking a wipe from seemingly nowhere to clean her face.

“Just pretend she is not here.” Marco says not paying attention to his boss.

“Quite impossible when she’s chewing on your thumb.” Ludo points out. He stared at them for a moment before he shivered then began the meeting.

After a long, very long day Marco finally arrived home. Emma was already sleeping so he placed her in her crib that was beside his bed.

He fell asleep staring at the last picture he ever took of Jackie.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “I can’t believe he did this!” Jackie screeched. _

_ Marco had known Jackie from he was seven, they confessed at ten, went on their first official date at thirteen. They never had their first kiss until sixteen and he proposed at twenty.  _

_ All these years and he had never seen or heard Jackie screech, she was always chill. Even if the situation was getting out of hand or if it annoyed her majorly.  _

_ Jackie worked for a different company, she was an actor and a model, one of the best. Well known by most and it was never because she had a disgusting personality. Often times her company took her kindness for granted. So when she downright refused an offer that she didn’t like and told them specifically she wouldn’t do it they took that for granted. _

_ What made her pissed was the fact that they announced it publicly and without her consent. She had called Marco on the phone fuming over the outcome. He had calmed her down for the most part, even got her to laugh and her calm self was back. _

_ She continued to talk to him over the phone as she drove to work to have a chat with her bosses. She had stopped at a stoplight and drove again when it went on green.  _

_ What none of them accounted for was a speeding truck to hit Jackie’s car from the side and send her flying to the other side of the road. _

_ “Jackie!” Marco had shouted when he heard a loud crash. He called multiple times but didn’t hear an answer. He had got up out of his chair and ran down the multiple stairs, the elevator took too long. When he reached outside of his work building he saw a black Tundra with the same license plate number as Jackie. He still didn’t believe though so he ran to the car only to see his wife covered it blood and her body in a very uncomfortable position. _

Marco woke up to the sound of Emma crying, grateful that she woke him up from that nightmare. He got up and took her out of the crib rocking her back and forth until she fell asleep again.

He then sat back on his bed with Emma in his arms. “I guess you had a nightmare too, Em.” He whispered softly. “Gosh I miss your mom so much.” 

When he wakes up again, the sun is shining through his slightly open blinds and he realized he never put Emma back in his crib. He sighed before beginning his daily routine.

“Marcelo!” The employee shouted which made Marco sigh.

“It’s Marco but whatever.” He mumbled before he took his coffee.

He continued to carry Emma to work for the rest of the week. Marco also notices that Tom had been spending way too much time at the office.

“There’s our precious granddaughter!” Mrs. Diaz cooed as she took the baby.

“Ah mom I’m late for work.” Marco whined slightly.

“It’s okay Marco we got this.” Mr. Diaz replied as he tickled Emma who giggled in response.

“Okay I’ll see you guys later.” He said as he gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

When Marco arrived at the office he goes directly to Tom’s desk to see him sleeping under it with a blanket wrapped around him. Marco sighed before he went to his own desk to begin to work on the new proposal.

When Tom woke Marco gave him the lunch he ordered for both of them.

“Want to tell me why you’ve been sleeping in the office for the past two weeks?” Marco asked nonchalantly making Tom choke on his nachos. “Don’t ask me how I know you weren’t exactly discreet.” Marco stated.

“It’s actually been a month so I give myself a high five for the unknown two weeks.” Tom retort before he resumed eating.

“Tom?” Marco sighed finally looking at the boy. 

“They left again a-and sold the apartment.” He mumbled the ending. Tom looked at the floor as it seemed more interesting than looking at whatever reaction Marco had on his face.

Marco was of course pissed. Tom’s parents, his family actually had a nasty habit of abandoning him. Since he was little he kept on moving from one kin to the other. His parents took him back a few years back but always threatened to leave if he didn’t behave. The thing was, he was a model child and student. Parents, mothers especially, would always tell their children about how ‘perfect’ he was.

Marco wouldn’t have been totally pissed if they didn’t sell the apartment. “Where are you staying now?” He asked masking his anger.

Tom shrunk into himself a little as he mumbled the answer. “The school’s locker room.”

“Speak up.” Marco commanded which made Tom flinch.

“T-The school’s locker room.”

“Excuse me?”

“I-it’s only until the end of the semester then I’m going to grandma’s.” He jumped to reply. “If she’ll take me.” He mumbled again once he saw Marco’s glare.

“The semester ends in a month, you’re gonna stay there until then?” Marco paraphrased.

“I-yes.” Tom gave a small nod.

Marco stared at the barely adult in front of him. He looked a little skinnier and tired. Marco knew Tom saved a lot of money in the bank, it was his advice. He knew he had enough for him to survive because even the interns gets paid well. Marco knew Tom was probably scared of being alone in the locker room, that’s why he barely slept. He also knew Tom didn’t like strangers, he doesn’t trust them, he gets paranoid.

Marco also knows he had a spare room that he could give to Tom. He knows Tom trusts him and finds comfort in being at work, that’s why he slept here. Tom also loved Emma so that was a plus.

“Tom.” He sighed. “Tom, hey look at me.” When Tom looked up it looked like he was on the brink of tears. “When work is over, you’re going to get your things from the locker room. Okay.” When it looked like he was about to protest Marco continued. “I’ll drop and pick you up, you’re staying with me for the time being.”

Tom was in utter shock. He knew Marco was kind but never knew he was this kind. Tom jumped up and hugged him. “Thanks Marco.”

“I-yeah.” Marco said as he patted Tom’s back. “No problem.”


	2. Star Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get introduced to Star and her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome. This is chapter two. I had to read it plenty of times to make sure it was okay.
> 
> Hennywho, without further a do:-
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What is he a barbarian?” A parent scoffed as she swung her child’s arm around. “And I hear it isn’t his first time either.” She was unaware of how her child struggled to keep up with her actions and was in more pain due to her constantly throwing him around. “You need to get him in check or get him to the zoo.” She flipped her hair before then dragged her and her child out of the principal’s office.

Star sighed and softly hit her forehead on a nearby wall. “Oshua.” Star whispered softly.

“I-I’m sorry.” Oshua mumbled sadly.

“Let’s go.” Star said as she stepped through the door, her son following closely behind her.

This wasn’t the first time he had bit someone and Star was sure it wasn’t the last. The first time Oshua bit someone, Star was angry as she had taught him better than that. She thought she wasn’t being a good parent, so she scolded him. But she knew what she did was wrong so she sat him down and talked to him. When she did she found out that they took his lunch and he was trying to get it back. She apologized to him afterwards then proceeded to tell him why biting the child was wrong in the first place.

“Mama?” Oshua asked softly. He knew his mother was disappointed in him and that made him feel terrible. What was he supposed to do? They were pulling on his hair and eating his lunch again. It was his favorite too and his mother worked hard to make it for him.

“Not now baby.” She muttered. Star grabbed onto his hands before they were fully out of school and lead them both to the pedestrian crossing. “Your mama needs coffee. 

“Butterfly!” The employee called which made Star smile. She gave them the name ‘Cocoon.’ She paid for coffee and bought a cookie for Oshua.

When they got home they saw Pony, Lalicia, half fully asleep in her medical books that only opened once every few months. “Go to your room.” She whispered softly to Oshua who immediately obliged.

Star sighed before she began to clean up her small living space being mindful of Pony. When everything was done she took off Pony’s glasses and sent her to bed.

“Want to tell me what happened?” She asked her son once she was in his room. She turned around just in time to see Oshua dumping a hat on his head. That’s when it hit her that he had been wearing a tam for a while now. She walked up to him and delicately took the hat off his head. What she found was his hair uneven with a few patches around his head. “Oshua-”

“Tuesday.” He rushed out before Star could finish. She stared at him for a while before her face morphed from shock to anger.

“Oshua it’s Monday, do you mean last week Tuesday when you never went to school or the week before where you bit that idiot kid?” Oshua just gave her a weak nod. “Get up, it’s ten and you missed a whole lot of classes.” She said before she marched out of the house, Oshua followed slowly behind her.

“Are you meaning to tell me that your ignorance has caused your ‘precious’ students to not only bully but belittle and torture my son?” Star said trying to maintain her anger.

“Ah, Mrs. Greason-”

“Butterfly.” Star growled lowly.

“Miss Butterfly, the situation with your son was disclosed because he could have fabricated  _ that _ to get attention.” The principal countered weakly.

“My son suffers from social anxiety, just the thought of talking to someone sends him into a nervous wreck and you think he did this for attention?” She retorted. She was fed up. Star came there to sort the whole situation out but the principal has been throwing terrible curve balls at her. “You know what, I’m tired.” She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. “Oshua won’t be returning to Sunshine Infant & Primary. Thank you.” She said ignoring the principal’s protests.

What exactly was she protesting for? Oshua has been the main cause of many complaints caused by parents and students. Him transferring would solve those problems. 

It was going to be difficult to get him into another school because it was late into the school year. Star also didn’t know what to do as the last time Oshua was enrolled in a school it was Sunshine Infant then he just automatically moved up to primary.

When she exited the office she saw Oshua curled up in a little ball rocking back and forth. “Oshy, let’s go.” When Oshua looked up he got up and hugged his mother tears streaming silently down his face.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Star sighed and lifted him up groaning in the process.

“Damn you are getting heavy.” She said breathing heavily. “C’mon you need a haircut.”

The barber could only do so much but Star told him it was just hair and that it would grow back. Oshua now had a buzz cut. The barber refused to take money when Star gave it to him saying it was a gift.

Oshua was actually happy he didn’t have to hide his hair from his mother. He ran around his mother and to the door waiting for her to finish talking to the nice man. “Oshua! Wait up-” Before Star knew what was happening she dragged her son back into the shop just in time to see a car skid upside down and into a tree a few blocks down.

“A-are you okay?” She asked her son who looked like he was about to cry.

“M-mama?” He whimpered softly tears spilling from his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. You're okay.” Star said as she hugged him.

……

Star sat in a cafe she frequently visited going over her qualifications. She had none. She convinced her son was more qualified than her for these simple jobs. She spent a good hour just job searching and it wasn’t going good.

_ “Polo!” _

_ “It’s Marco but whatever.” _

“Guess I should go back to stacking canned items.” She muttered to herself. She closed her laptop only to see someone in front of her. “What the fudge stick!” She exclaimed holding her chest.

“Fudge? Hmmm I prefer pudding.” The man said thoughtfully. “Hi there!” He exclaimed as he examined her face. “Hmmm let’s see…ah beautiful eyes, symmetrical face. Healthy hair, hmm, hmm, nice jawline.”

“Um excuse me?” Star interrupted whatever this man was going on about. He was strange, he looked strange. He had white and blue streaks in his faded black hair. His eyes were dark blue almost looking purple and he had tattoos of gems going down his arms.

“Zip I’m not done.” He dismissed as he continued to examine her. He then out of nowhere gave her a card. “Call if you’re interested.” He said, Star glimpsed at the card already about to protest but she looked up he was gone. ‘Glossaryck, A-maize-ing Films’ the card read.

Star picked Oshua up from school just as the finally bell rang and they both walked home. His new teachers normally complained about how quiet he was and how he normally stayed by himself. This would have worried Star if she didn’t know her son. Luckily she did.

“How was music class?” She asked as he held his hands just a little tighter when they passed the barber shop.

“It was cool. Mr. Music man said I could learn how to play the drums!” He cheered happily.

“Is that so?” Star chuckled. It looked like he did get some of that worthless piece of work’s preferences. The only thing that Oshua has gotten from Oskar was his brown hair and pointed canine. Then again, she also liked music.

They came home to see Pony’s head in a book already asleep. “Aish this girl.” Star muttered. “Pony!” She shouted. 

Pony jumped up looking around her with squinted eyes. “W-What?” 

“Go and sleep for a few then I’ll quiz you okay?” Pony gave a short nod before she sluggishly dragged herself to her room.

Star felt sorry for the girl sometimes because the only reason she did medicine was to please her father. Pony always fantasized about doing cosmetology or at the very least creating music or something artistic. She never liked science.

Star often felt bad because her parents gave her freedom. As a matter of fact she was so free they didn’t care because they abandoned her. They did warn her about Oskar but she never listened. When they found out she was pregnant they told her to abort but she didn’t. Her situation was now the aftermath.

“Homework first.” Star says to Oshua when she saw him staring at his tablet impatiently. He would probably stay up until his curfew watching drumming videos. Oshua gave her a quick nod as he rushed off to his room with his school bag in hand. Star let out a small laugh as she placed his tablet on the counter top. She took out her laptop, a piece of paper falling out in the process.

She sighed and looked up A-maize-ing online. It was a real company with some models she actually knew. Why that man Glossaryck gave her his card was a mystery to her. She subconsciously touched her face feeling the slight imperfections on it, she had a few blemishes and her skin had passed that sun kissed look. She just looked red now.

“Buhakki.” She muttered as she slid the paper in the bin, only the paper stuck on to her hand. ‘What the hell?’ She tried again but it was still stuck. “Now you’re a strange piece of rectangle.” She decided to keep it in her purse. 

Star began preparing dinner when Oshua came running out of his room with all his books in hand. “I’m finished mama.” He said handing the books to Star. She smiled and gave him her tablet then ruffled his hair that has grown fluffier than ever. He actually needed a haircut as it was always in his eyes. Though he complains he loves his long hair often styling it in a small bun or two fluffy pigtails.

“Don’t use earphones, just turn it down a few decibels.”

“Okay.” He whispered aware that Pony was still sleeping.

“What are you all stressed about you literally answered everything, gave examples and dumbed it down to mine and Oshua’s version.” Star said to Pony who just sighed. Despite her hate for the subject she was actually pretty good at it.

“Ah whatever.” Pony mumbled. “What I’m really worried about is videography class tomorrow.” She sighed and leaned back on the sofa. “There are so many talented students that understand more about the subject than I ever will. Why did I minor in the subject again?”

“Because you convinced your father to let you do something you liked.” Star pointed out as she cleaned up the messy area. When she looked at the time she realized it was already past ten. “Oshua, it’s bed ti-” Star began but stopped once she saw him already tucked in and sleeping soundly. He had also put his tablet on the nightstand. Star smiled a bit before she kissed him on his forehead then tucked him in again. She took up his tablet then went back out the door. She saw Pony already dozing off and sent her to her room.

A week had passed and every time Star looked at the business card it glowed ominously as if daring her to ignore it. She eventually did call Glossaryck and he told her where to meet him with no other information.

When she arrived at the location she realized that it was a warehouse just down the street. When she entered it was much prettier inside than out. There were people running around, some barking instructions and some posing for a camera. “Ah, you.” Glossaryck said pointing to Star. “I didn’t get your name.”

“S-Star Butterfly.” She said nervously.

“Good.” He exclaimed before he clapped his hands to get someone’s attention. “Get her in a chair.” Immediately someone grabbed Star and placed her in a chair telling her to stay still.

“You nervous?” A girl said as she was applying Star’s makeup.

“Yeah, I don’t even know what to do.”

“Oh, first timer.” The girl chuckled. “If Glossaryck chose you then just know you got this.”

“I um, a-are you sure?” Star asked nervously.

“Are you doubting me?”

“Well I just met you I don’t really know you enough to tru-”

“Don’t doubt me, you don’t have to trust me but don’t doubt me.” The girl said softly. Star stared at the ground for a while before she gave a small nod. “I’m Starfan.” She said after a while.

“I’m Star.” Star whispered. It was very hard to not feel self conscious. When Star scrolled through the website all she saw was beauty and how she could and would never look like the girls on her screen. After makeup was done, she was passed on to a hairstylist who said her name was Janna. Her hair was styled into a simple crown with flowers, leaves and some branches adorning it. 

The dress she was given was white and airy. It was thin consisting of little layers and it flowed with every step she took. Her eyeshadow was a light pink colour that blended with white and yellow to give a look of spring. Her lipstick was a pink colour almost matching her natural colour with a lip gloss for shine. Starfan highlighted her freckles instead of hiding them.

Star had always hated her freckles, she felt like they drew too much unwanted attention as people always pointed at her and discussed them. She believed it was what made her look ugly. She stood nervously in front of the camera and smiled.

“This isn’t a mugshot or a passport picture darling.” The cameraman said. He had a dark skin tone with a bulky build, like he ate muscles for breakfast. Every time his arms flexed it was like his skull tattoo made a different face. He had piercing green eyes and an exuding presence. “Don’t be nervous now.” Though his appearances seemed scary he had a soft, calming voice. He lead Star through how he wanted her to pose, giving her compliments when she did it exceptionally well. “Ah, good. That’s a wrap up for today.” He said making everyone on set cheer.

When Star picked up Oshua he was quieter than usual. “You okay?” Star asked softly, Oshua shook his head but remained silent.

“T-They laughed at me because sir said I’m good at the drums.” He muttered.  _ What? _ Star thought to herself as she stopped in her tracks. “They said ‘who would want to play that loud instrument, only a barbarian.’ Then they made fun of my hair saying I even look like one.” Star tried really, really hard not to march down there and give those children a piece of her mind, they were children. She had to remind herself.

“C’mere.” She said as she pulled Oshua to a bench just outside the school. “You said the teacher complimented your drumming?” He gave her a small nod. “And how did that make you feel?”

“H-happy?” Oshua stuttered.

“Does it make you happy? Or happy!” She asked again clearly defining the two.

“Happy!” He said this time.

“And why is that Oshy?” 

“B-because I researched every night and try to practice even though I don’t have any drums.” He stated.

“All that research paid off right? You got better.” Star smiled at her son as he gave a shrug. “How are the other kids in your class?”

“Not good.” Oshua said with a quick reply which made Star laugh.

“I bet you they don’t practice as hard as you, that’s why they say that. And don’t even get me started on your hair, it’s the best of the best and you like it that way. Right?” Oshua gave her a fast nod making his hair flop up and down with the movements. “As long as you like it, I don’t want you to care about what anyone else thinks okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good now let’s go.” She said holding his hand as they came off the bench.

“Hey mama.” Oshua said after some time. Star gave him a hum in acknowledgment. “Why is there a twig in your hair?” At this Star laughed and felt for the twig. She can’t believe she was walking around like that.

“I got a new job.” She says happily. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to write this a good as I possibly can as I said before this is basically my first fan fiction.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Going Through Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed and Star is getting comfortable. Also, poor Oshua. Also, poor Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, heya, aloha and other forms of formalities? Whatever. Welcome to chapter three where nothing is really happening. Slow burn, hehe.
> 
> I guess a trigger warning could be mentions of bullying.
> 
> Hennywho please:-
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Um, Star your phone has been buzzing for the past thirty minutes.” Starfan said handing her the phone. It was almost her time for the shoot. Star wondered who was calling her as her recent contacts were all with her currently. Pony never calls her and Oshua didn’t have a phone. “It says Mewni Primary…” Starfan trailed off. Star quickly grabbed the phone and answered it with trembling hands.

“H-hello?” Star answered unsure but worried.

“Star Butterfly? We regret to inform you that your son has gotten into a bit of trouble. We ask that you come pick him up as soon as possible.” The secretary of the school said with a gloomy voice.

“Ah- I y-yeah sure.” She said before she hung up. “I-I need to go.” Star whispered to Starfan who stared at her weirdly.

“You’re about to go on Star, we can’t have you leaving.” Starfan tried to reason to Star who was already halfway out of the building.

“I’ll come back. I can’t stay, my son…” Star trailed off as she made it to the exit. She was happy she didn’t put on the outfit yet and just had her hair and makeup done. When she first saw the photos she took on the first day, Star was about to call them back to tell them they sent her the wrong ones. But if a sleep deprived Pony could tell it was her then who was she to judge. Star felt she looked completely different from what was on the screen but a month had passed and she was gaining a bit of confidence.

She ran to Oshua’s school, as it was nearby and straight to the principal’s office. When she arrived she saw Oshua inside the office so she knocked quietly then went in. She saw about four more parents with their children and Oshua sitting in a corner with tear stained cheeks. “Oshy?” Star says quietly as she went up to him. Oshua looked up and relief immediately overtook his features.

“Mama.” He whispered as he got up to hug her.

“Miss Butterfly?” The Principal, Toffee, questioned. It then hit Star that she was in a face full of makeup and a hairstyle that wouldn’t be considered as everyday wear.

“Ah, yes I had to rush here from work. Can you tell me what happened? Please.” She asked calmly. When Star looked at Oshua she realized that his hair had been cut, again, but no patches this time. Well, that’s a plus.

“You’re son had just gotten the roll from Mr. Naemat to play drums at the Christmas concert we normally have.” Principal Toffee started, Star could kind of see where this was heading. “Other children didn’t take it so well.” He briefed sparing the other details. Star’s phone had been buzzing nonstop since she ran out of the warehouse. She looked down at it and sighed.

“Hey, Oshy. We’re going to have to leave school early today, yeah?” She says softly to Oshua who looked like he was about to cry.

“I'm sorry.” He sniffled breaking Star’s heart.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I- we have to leave again.” He sobbed. Star understood now, he thought he had to move to another school again.

“Oshy, no. We are just leaving a little early today, we are not switching schools again. Okay?” Oshua shook his head and continued to cry. “Oshua, you’re coming back okay? I’m just taking you home early today, yeah.” Oshua calmed down a bit then gave her a small nod. Star smiled then held on to his hands when she got up from kneeling. 

She looked at the parents to see them squirming around uncomfortably, looked like her glare actually worked. She had actually been practicing that glare for her shoot that day. “I could go on about you being irresponsible parents or that you don’t know how to teach your children but that would be buhakki. Instead, I ask you to teach them the value of respect and sportsmanship. I have no time to be angry.” She said calmly. “Thank you Principal Toffee.” She said to the principal before leaving.

Star and Oshua were quiet for the most part until Oshua asked where they were going as they took the opposite direction from their home. “You get to see where mama works, Oshy.” She said in a cheery voice. “Then I’m gonna take you to get a haircut.”

“But I love my hair.” Oshua pouted.

“I know but it will grow back, don’t worry.” She reassured. When they turned the corner Star saw Starfan outside waiting impatiently.

“Oh my God.” Starfan said surprised. “Whose son did you steal and why is he so cute.” She squealed scaring Star a little.

“This is my son, Oshua.” Star chuckled. She lead him inside to see everyone waiting impatiently for her. “I’m sorry! I had to collect my son from school.” She apologized quickly but everyone was cooing at the little boy who had just sneezed.

“Oh, holy waste he’s cute.” Janna said with a small smirk. 

“Let’s go Star.” The cameraman, who goes by Buff Frog, don’t ask why, said with a chuckle.

“Ah right.” Star said before she placed Oshua on a stool and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly changed into her outfit which looked like flowing lava. It was a mix of oranges, reds and yellows. Her dress swept the floor with every step she took, it reminded her of the first one she ever modeled. 

Star along with other models were apart of a collection called Milky Way. Star was to portray Jupiter anyway she saw fit. When she researched Jupiter she felt like she should do something similar to rage. It was a big planet and so Star felt like to go with something like protectiveness, the red spot that she read about solidified her idea and so she spent hours in the mirror trying to perfect her glare.

Her makeup was more outlandish. Red, orange and yellow eyeshadow came all the way to the tip of her eyebrows then branched out to the side of her forehead as if creating a mask. Her lips were red- orange with a glossy finish. Janna had put her hair into a high bun then put some leaves in and two branches that made it look like she had antlers.

Star felt like the situation with Oshua today really helped her to channel her anger. She finished faster than usual. Her and the other models then had to take some collective photos together, each complimented Star on her modeling as they knew she was still new. When everything was finished Star came back to see Oshua watching a drumming video on her phone.

“Oshy?” She asked quietly as she sat on the floor in front of him. He looked up at her and wiped his eyes.

“I-I want to play the drums, mama.” He whispered softly.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Even though Principal Toffee had told her what happened she still wanted to hear it from his perspective. It gave her an insight to the damage each situation had caused.

“I asked Mr. Music man if I could practice at lunchtime and he said yes, the others heard and said that I get special treatment.” Oshua mumbled. “When I was practicing at lunch t-they dragged me off the drums and started hitting me. T-then they tugged on my hair and cut it.” He whispered. Those kids should be lucky they only got her glare.

“Is it because you got the part in the Christmas show?” Oshua gave her a nod and she sighed.  _ Gosh darn kids and their fudge stick jealousy. _

“They said Jake deserved it.” He mumbled again.

“Who are they?”

“Ashley.”

“Who is Ashley?”

“Nino’s girlfriend.”

“And who is Nino?”

“Dante’s brother.”

“Ah, is Dante Jake’s friend?” She received another nod. “And Where was Jake in all this?” Oshua gave a shrug.  _ Ah, there it is. _ “Did Jake say nothing to you?” She received a nod. “What did he say?”

“He says that I’m a much better drummer than him.” He says so soft Star could barely hear.

“So why did Ashley, Nino and Dante attack you if Jake said you deserved it?” Oshua shrugged again. “Looks like I’m going to have to talk to them but Oshy?” He looked up at her curiously. “I saw four children at the office, who is the other?” At this he shook his, Star actually waited for it to fly off. “Okay you don’t have to tell me yet.”

Star looked up to see some of the staff staring at her dumbfounded. “It’s always the cute ones.” Someone muttered then clicked their tongue, walking away in annoyance.

“Star.” Glossaryck called. She went to him took what was given to her. “I need you to tell me your preferences then I’ll sort out your schedule. The month was to get you comfortable.” Glossaryck said before he disappeared again.

“Hey Star?” Buff Frog called, she silently went over to him. “Your son goes to Mewni right?” Star gave him a nod and he smiled. “My daughter Katrina is in the fifth grade, I could tell her to look out for him.”

“That you would be really helpful, thank you so much.” Star said ecstatically.

“I’m scared mama.” Oshua said when they were walking home. Luckily Oshua’s hair wasn’t drastically cut, so the barber just evened out. It was now shorter and his bangs fell just above his eyebrows.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Star whispered as she held on a little tighter to his hands. Truth be told she had no idea what was going to happen, children only listened if they wanted to.

They came home to an annoyed looking Pony and when asked what’s wrong she just brushed it off. “What happened with Oshy?” Pony whispered late into the night. The afformented was currently sleeping soundly.

“Fucking bullies.” Star muttered as she downed the last of her coffee. 

Pony knew that if Star was cursing the situation was worse for wear. Star normally used alternatives like fudge stick or buhakki. “That’s why he has a new haircut? They cut his hair again?” Pony questioned even though it was obvious.

“All because he’s better than them.” She said silently slamming the mug on the counter. “He’s scared to go to school tomorrow and I’m just thinking to let this shit blow over and send him back next week.” Star was never one for fighting, she always tried to find another way out of the situation.

“Star, he’s the victim. You know he loves school specifically because he gets to play the drums everyday.” Pony reasoned and Star groaned hitting her head softly on the counter.

“I know but what if it happens again? I don’t think I can live with myself if I let that happen.” She groaned again. 

“Cuddle with me tonight.” Pony says as she takes the dirty dishes and washed them.

“Why?” Star muttered.

“I’m stressed, you’re stressed.” Pony deadpanned. Star gave her a small nod before they both went to bed. “Want me to come with you tomorrow?” Pony offered once they were settled. Star’s head was currently was currently next to Pony’s head.

“You have school.” Star states.

“It’s in the evening.” Pony countered.

“Thank you.” Said Star before sleep overtook her.

  
  


……

“Mauricio!” An employee called making Marco sigh.

“It’s Marco but whatever.” He mumbled as he accepts his coffee. It had been a long meeting and this project actually seemed like it would go somewhere. He hopped into his car and started it up.

He was driving to Tom’s college. He must have been sleepy because he swore he saw a woman with antlers running down the street. He shook his head before driving off when the light said green.

Tom’s phone buzzed signaling Marco was outside waiting for him. He packed up his things, videography being the last for the day. Other students began to file out. Tom didn’t have friends, he had people who idolized him but never talked to him. He didn’t really like people anyway, he always questioned if what he said was appropriate.

His eyes glimpsed a figure sleeping peacefully at the corner of the class. He liked to sit at the back so he got a better view of everything. The girl was always sleeping in class. She had a dark complexion, her kinky hair, pastel purple and she was short. He sighed before he went to her. He taps her on her shoulder making her jolt awake. ‘ _ Maybe that was a little too harsh.’  _ He panicked internally.

“Yes?” She muttered trying and failing not to glare when she realized who it was.

“Hey top three, class is over.” Tom says in a dead tone.  _ Maybe I’m being a little harsh _ .

“Uh huh?” The girl said in a boring tone. 

“You don’t have to behave like that, I was just telling you.” Tom spat rolling his eyes.  _ Oops. _

“Yeah, thanks for that, bye bye now.” She says as she shooed him away. Tom scoffed before he walked out.

“Stupid annoying number one. Who does he think he is? Calling me top three.” Pony muttered to herself. Not only was she harshly woken up but he was rude to her.

Tom sighed as he heard the girl mutter to herself. He called her top three as a compliment as he didn’t know her name, it was better than calling her lazy ass. He didn’t realize he was so harsh until the words left his mouth.

When he entered Marco’s car he hit his head hard against the dashboard. “Introverted problems.” He mumbled to Marco who chuckled in response.

“What happened?” Marco asked as he began to drive the car to his parents.

“I- Uh there’s this girl in our class who’s always sleeping. She is number three in the school, I know she majors in science but she minors in videography which are two tiring subjects.” He rambled. “I woke her up because class was over but I did it too harshly, then I called her number three because I don’t know her name and then my brain to tone filter was not working at all.” Marco had to remind the kid to breathe. “Then I went away because she told me to, then I heard her complaining about me.”

“Okay, how about you apologize to her and explain your situation to her tomorrow?” Marco suggested as he turned at a street corner.

“I Uh no.” Tom chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

“I Uh yes.” Marco mocked. “As a matter of fact it’s your homework, write it down. Memorise it then put it into action.” He stated something the voice actors put on a wall in the building.

“Fine.” Tom muttered staring out the window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: There’s this morning program that comes on, you guessed it, almost every morning( haha tricked ya.) Moving on, in one interview it spoke about a child who had a speech impediment and had to see a speech therapist. 
> 
> Moving on, other kids laughed at him for not pronouncing his name properly. His name was Joshua but he called himself Oshua. Hence, the name was born.
> 
> (I thought it was cute by the way.)
> 
> Wait, wait, wait just curious; does being the top student in college really matter? I mean you’re all doing different majors and subjects are marked differently resulting in like inequality of the distribution of work. (Or whatever my brain was thinking).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Drummer Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom fixes things? (But He ain’t no bob the builder).
> 
> Marco is having an internal conflict.
> 
> Star, Oshua and Pony got what they got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello, welcome to chapter four. It’s Christmas Eve Eve but am I the only one not feeling this Christmas thing?
> 
> Hennywho, this chapter mostly focuses on Oshua so, yeah. I’m also not sure if I’m going post tomorrow, not because I’m busy but because I’m forgetful.
> 
> Without further a do:-
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tom got this, he wrote down what he wanted to say, he memorized it, practiced it in the mirror, cringed at his expression, got embarrassed because Marco walked in on him and laughed the most he ever had in awhile. Tom got this, he got rid of his tone as he sounded like a robot, Marco’s observation not his. He sung it, he ate it he was it. 

Tom had this?

_ No, I have this!  _

_ Damn was my voice always this annoying? _

_ Ah, focus! _

_ Hello there number three, I don’t call you that as an insult but as a compliment. I’m sorry about yesterday, it’s just that I’m a little lost when it comes to speaking to people. _

_ Wait, that wasn’t it. Was it? _

_ Agh, this is harder than chemistry! _

_ If only talking to people came in spark notes. _

_ How do people do this? _

_ I’m dying! _

The bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Tom looked over to see Pony sleeping and he smiled a little. He tapped her a little gently this time, she got up and looked at him confused.

“Ah, Hey top three.” Tom chuckled nervously. Pony raised an eyebrow at him. “I Ah want to apologize for yesterday.”  _ That’s a good way to start. _

“And calling me top three is the way to do it?” Pony rasped. The lack of attention she gave to her voice most was now showing its effects.

“Yes? Wait no!” Tom rushed to say. “Oh gosh. I look…” He sighed. “I call you top three as a compliment as I don’t really know your name. A-and I’m sorry for my tone yesterday, my mouth has a mind of its own.” He explained.

“You call me top three as a compliment?” Pony asked to make sure. Tom gave her a firm nod and then she sighed. “I’m Pony, thanks for the compliment but that’s my name.”

“That’s not your name.” Tom deadpanned which made Pony give him a leveled look. “Ah, sorry.” He chuckled nervously.

“Lilacia.” She drawled giving him a glare.

“Tom.” He said holding out his hands for a shake. Pony stared at it for a while before she chuckled.

“Sure, why the hell not.” She said as she shook his hands.

……

“Morocco!” An employee shouted making Marco sigh.

“It’s Marco but whatever.” He mumbled as he collected his coffee. He went back to the seat he had chosen and looked at his laptop screen.

_ ‘Building for rent.’ _

Marco really wanted to. Jackie had told him multiple times to trust his gut but he was scared. His contract ended in two months and whether he should renew it or not had been floating on his shoulders like a devil and an angel. Which one was which? He had no idea.

_ “Butterfly!” _

_ “Thanks, Hey sell me a cookie.” _

The problem wasn’t money, he had that covered. The problem was change, he has worked at the same job for over ten years and had a hand in making it known. Moving from that back to the bottom, he doesn’t know how that feels anymore.

His phone rang and he answered without looking at the ID. “Marco Diaz speaking.” When the phone there was no answer for a while he wondered if the person had hung up. Then he heard a snort.

“So that’s How you normally answer the phone?” Ferguson chuckled.

“Ah, Hey man what’s up?” Marco asked.

“We’re finally back and we wondering if you wanted to go for drinks tonight?”

“I would have to find someone for Em but yeah sure.” He chuckled at the fact that that was their way of telling him it’s time to live a little. They talked for a bit longer before they said goodbye.

……

Oshua squeezed a little tighter on his mother’s hands when they stood in front of the school. It looked intimidating to him and bigger than usual. The air was chilly and the school was mostly empty as it was barely even six in the morning. His school started at seven thirty but his mother wanted to come earlier.

She hoped she could speak to the parents. Oshua kinda hoped Kimi didn’t come today, she was the ringleader for all of them and she was the most scary to him. Often times when the teacher was not looking she would pull his hair or mess up his work, resulting in him having to start over again. He actually didn’t mind as he did it neater and got practice from writing it repeatedly.

He pushed Kimi out of the number one spot in the class and that’s why she treated him like that. Even though Oshua was scared of her in the beginning he eventually began to see her like that annoying mosquito that was hard to kill. He didn’t want her to come because he knew she could have the whole class against him.

He didn’t have any friends and his classmates often minded their own business. Even when they saw him being bullied but having them hold a forced grudge against him would make his life more difficult.

When they arrived at the principal’s office they saw two of the parents already there. “Morning, Miss Butterfly, I called them as you requested.” Toffee said nonchalantly as he wrote something down in a book.

Star looked at the parents, then to the children, then to Pony who was already not in a good mood and then she sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

“I’ll wait until everyone is here.” Star says to everyone. Oshua squeezed her hand and she looked down at him, the two of them seemed to be in a whole separate universe now. “Okay.” Star whispered to him then she dragged Pony to the other side of the room. They all sat and waited for the other two, Oshua whispering to them the whole time. His mood was happy until Kimi and her father walked into the room.

“Good everyone is here.” Toffee states, he got up and took off his glasses rubbing his eyes. “I’ll be making sure this runs smoothly, this might take a while I hope you guys are okay with arriving late to work. Your children will be given their work at a later time.” He says as if rehearsed.

Oshua hangs on to Star making it difficult for her to get up. “Oshy, your mama needs to move.” He still didn’t budge.

“And breathe.” Pony adds with a small chuckle. She helps to remove Oshua who latches on to her next. Sometimes Pony was glad to be gifted with strength as she lifts the seven year old who immediately hides in her neck.

“And you are his?” Toffee asked.

“Aunt.” Pony says with a small smile. Oshua gave her that title all on his own and Pony was ecstatic when he showed her his small family tree. She was in it, along with the barber they visited from time to time.

“Will I be able to play today?” Oshua whispered softly to Pony.

“I’m not sure Oshy, we’ll see.”

“Can one party state what happened?” Said Toffee, then a parent began to tell the story.

“My son said when Oshua, was it?, got the part he congratulated him. My son said Oshua was playing the drums and they came in at lunch to hear him play. Then Oshua was talking to them and said he needed a haircut, so they helped him.” The parent said.

Pony tried, she really tried to hold in the snort that was coming but she failed. It shocked the parent into silence. When other parents recounted the story it was similar to what the first said.

“Wait, Wait, Wait.” Star said rubbing her temples. “Are you saying my son is a liar, all your stories are similar. So, the implications are that my son has been lying.” She says. 

“I guess that’s what we are saying.” Ashley’s mother said. Star didn’t like her, the woman’s ego was bigger than a damned theme park. She behaved like her shit smelled better than anyone else’s and mocked Star and her child multiple times.

Star felt her eye twitch from annoyance. “Esta perra.” Star mumbled under her breath. Pony heard and gave her a playful hit. Oshua had fallen asleep a couple minutes ago so Pony placed him on one of the comfy chairs.

“Miss Butterfly.” Toffee warned with a sigh. “Moving on, there are two stories, maybe all are false maybe one is true.”

“Ashley is no liar!” The woman shouted in the quiet room. Star looks on Oshua as if on instinct to see him still sleeping. He was a light sleeper, often not sleeping most nights because of it. Last night was different, he kept on having nightmares about coming back to school. “If anything, they are the liars!”

“I’m not sure if you noticed this.” Star interrupted in an annoyed tone. “But there are children in the room, specifically mine. He’s currently sleeping so, could you keep it down? Thank you.” Though her voice was soft it held a tone of finality in it.

“Excuse me!” Pony gave Star a look which made her go to Oshua. “How can you even let him sleep at a time like this! He’s a liar and is playing the victim? For what gain?”

Oshua woke up to see his mother staring at him worriedly. “Hey, Oshy you okay?” She says delicately contrasting with the loud angry woman. Oshua gave her a confused nod.

“I heard about you from one of my friends.” The woman continued. “Children like him should be locked up, first he bit not only one but two children now he does this shit to get attention.” She had a proud smirk on her face like she achieved something.

Toffee who was trying to get the woman to calm down just gave up.

Star resisted the urge to scream as she calmly gets up and approaches the woman. “Wanna say something else bitch?” The woman attempted to hit Star but she just grabbed her arm and held it tightly. The room was silent as everyone watched the exchange, Pony felt slightly uncomfortable as Star rarely, if ever, gets angry. “Ah, now I see where she gets it from.” Star lets out a low chuckle still squeezing the woman’s arm. “It’s people like you who think everything they say or do is right or justified. Unlike you I trust my son and when he said whatever happened happened I will believe. Last time this happened, he had to transfer schools, I won’t let that happen again.

I don’t care if your shit can make patties or if you’re an important person. You will respect me and my son and not resort to the past to get results. I won’t walk away from a situation like this again and make my son be scared to do something he actually loves. Talk about my son like that again and you’ll see who should be locked up.” She finished finally letting go of the woman, who grabbed her hand and rubbed it harshly. Star’s handprint was now a temporary friend for the woman. Toffee cleared his throat, even him feeling a little intimidated by what happened.

“As I was trying to say for the past hour.” He says exasperated. “There is only one way to resolve this.” He goes back to his desk then pulls up a video on his laptop. He turns it around so that others could see. “We have cameras installed in every classroom and hallway. The only reason why I asked for your stories was because I wanted to see what kind of people come to my school.”

The video shows the time stamps. In the earlier part of the morning Oshua could be seen jumping in front of the music teacher from joy while the other children glared at him. Then a boy went up to Oshua and talked to him for a few seconds. Toffee skipped to the lunch period.

_ Oshua slid opened the door to the music room and looked around. Mr. Music man said he would be here. He went up to his desk to see a note. _

_ ‘Went out for a bit Oshua. Go ahead and play.’ _

_ “He’s lucky I can read it properly.” Oshua muttered to himself, that man’s handwriting was horrible. He slides the paper back to where he saw it before and heads to the drums. He chooses from an array of drum sticks, 5B. He loved that size. He goes through the list of Christmas songs the music teacher gave him earlier and decided to start with little drummer boy. Hehe cause he’s a drummer.  _

_ He was so concentrated on drumming that he didn’t realize he had an audience silently glaring at him. When he finished Kimi gave him a slow intimidating applause. He gave her an annoyed look. _

Everyone loved Kimi, or had to.

_ No one liked her.  _

She had everyone wrapped around her finger with her adorable charm.

_ She knows about blackmail at this young age. Don’t let her freckles, green eyes and ginger hair fool you. _

_ When she didn’t get her way she let others suffer so it was about time she came after Oshua. _

_ “Every time you come near us you take something away.” She says darkly taking a step closer to him. _

_ Oshua felt someone grab one of his drumsticks and he turned to see who it was. It was Dante. Now he was Nino’s brother who was Ashley’s boyfriend who was best friends with Kimi, since they were younger. So, of course he was there. _

_ “First, you took my top spot in the class and now you take Jake’s drummer position.” Kimi said with a growl. _

_ ‘What was she talking about? Jake said it was okay because he didn’t like drumming.’ Oshua thought to himself. _

_ Before he knew what was happening, someone pushed him on the floor and hit him in the face. He felt someone kick him in his stomach and he groaned from the pain, tears stinging his eyes. He then felt someone tug on his hair. ‘Not again.’ He thought as tears began to spill from his eyes. _

_ It took a short while afterwards for the music teacher to come in and get them away from him. _

Seeing it in camera felt like he was reliving it again. He didn’t even realize he was crying until his mother wiped his tears. The video was soundless but Oshua could hear everything clearly.

Toffee turned the screen to face him then closed the laptop soundlessly. “Now we discuss the penalty.” He said in a slightly angered tone.

……

After everything was sorted Star decided to let Oshua go to school the next day as he must be exhausted after everything. But instead of being tired he was quite energetic when he left the school. Star decided to hang out in the cafe for a bit and read the documents Glossaryck gave her.

_ “Morocco!” _

_ “It’s Marco but whatever.” _

As Star read through the documents she realized she could pick any one or two profession given on it. Then if training was needed the company would pay for the expenses. This was good but it also terrified Star to know that something this good had fell into her arms.

“Butterfly!” An employee shouted. She smiled and went up to collect her drink.

“Thanks, Hey sell me a cookie.” She would give Oshua a proper meal when they got home. “Hey Oshy.” She says softly to the boy who was actually watching a cartoon for once. He looked up at her but then his eyes drifted to the cookie in her hand and he made grabby hands for it. She chuckled as she handed it to him. “I spoke to Principal Toffee, who spoke to Mr. Nae- Music man.” She caught herself. “He said you can practice the drums at his other workplace.” At this Oshua stopped eating the cookie to look up at his mother with bright eyes. 

“I can still play?” He cheered happily, he didn’t even listen to the rest of the details.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that.
> 
> Hmm I wonder how Star and Marco meet?
> 
> That scene with Tom is literally how my brain is so I felt it for him.
> 
> I hope you stick around for the next chapter.


	5. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello, it’s been like what, four days? My Christmas was busier than expected(it really wasn’t). I’m still making out a schedule for posting but without further a do:-
> 
> Enjoy:)

When Star called Glossaryck he told her to meet him somewhere other than the warehouse. It was the main building and looking at it was very overwhelming. She had dropped off Oshua at school, ate breakfast with Pony, bought coffee. Why was she procrastinating so much? She feels Glossaryck would laugh at her choices. She barely had enough confidence to continue modeling but now her brain had told her to pick acting. 

Acting! Of all the things, she picked acting. She remembered watching the television when she was younger, and being in love with the way the actors portrayed emotions. Most times she would dedicate a week to binge watching a series or having a literal movie day. Where she would watch movies from twelve in the morning to twelve the next day.

Not her parents favourite moments as Star normally chose the days they had visitors. She was a little over dramatic when it came to watching shows, she laughed a little too loudly, screamed at or with the characters or even talked to herself. 

Star also loved watching the behind the scenes preparation and how much dedication each actor placed into their performance. She also recalled speaking to Oskar about studying acting, he laughed in her face and told her to leave the talent to him.

Star was not stupid by any means. She used to have a high GPA and was given many scholarships in her years. How she fell so stupidly in love with Oskar was still a big mystery for her.

Star stood in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at the tall building. It was many stories too high for her to feel comfortable. A few people bumped into Star telling her to get out of the way as she was blocking the passage. With a sigh, she stepped into the building and went to the receptionist.

The receptionist gave her a warm smile. “How may I help you?” She asked kindly, it didn’t feel forced like the employees at the coffee shop.

“Um, Glossaryck said I should meet him here.” Star said nervously.

“I see that idiot recruited another one.” The woman chuckled. “He’s on the sixth floor the last door down the hall.”

“Ah thank you.” Star replied before she made her way to the elevator. She went in and saw a couple other people on it, she gave them a nervous smile before pressing the button for her floor.

Her phone rang breaking the silence in the elevator. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw who was on the screen. “Pony?” She asked unsure.

“Nope.” A familiar voice sounded, popping the ‘p.’

“Oshy?”

“Yes?” He sung.

“Why do you have Pony’s phone?” She questioned.

“She lend it to me, in case of emergencies.” He explains his voice sounding happier than it was during the previous days.

“Oshy, this doesn’t sound like an emergency. Why did you call me?” The line was silent for a while.

“I’m still scared and I miss you.” He whispered softly. The elevator opened for the fourth floor, a few people got off then some more got in. She gave a quick wave to Janna before she moved to the corner.

“I-if you want I can come get you.”

“I- Ah- no mama. I- I can do this myself. I just want to hear you for a little longer…” He trailed off into a mumble.

“Hmmm, I can only stay for a little while but Oshy, you aren’t allowed to use your phone in school.”

“I Uh haha. I gotta go.” He rushed before he hung up. Star smiled to herself before getting off the elevator. Oshua helped in calming her nerves a little bit.

The hallways seemed a little dead compared to how lively the elevator was. The lights were a blue hue giving the hallways a sad look. There were plenty of green plants though that seemed to be placed at random. They varied in size, some almost touching the ceiling while some grew on the walls like vines. 

It was quite different from what she had expected an office area to look like. There were also footprints on the floor guiding her to the various rooms. She went to the last door and saw Glossaryck’s name. She knocked and heard an immediate ‘come in.’

“Ah Star!” He exclaimed upon seeing her. Glossaryck looked knee deep in paperwork and had about five different versions of technology before him. His eyes lit up when he saw the pamphlet in Star’s hands. “Gimme, gimme gimme.” He said making grabby hands for the document.

Star gave him a nervous smile before she handed the pamphlet to him.

“So I see you still chose modeling.” He said looking at her options. Star gave him a small nod. “And acting ……?” He trailed off. Star looked away before giving him a shy nod. “I can see you doing that.” He says not even batting an eyelash. “Now we need to discuss the benefits of working with us. You do have time right?” She gave him a nod again. The room was silent so Star looked up at Glossaryck to see him already staring at her. “Why are you so nervous?”

“The last time I told someone I wanted to pursue acting, he shot me down.” Star mumbled. Glossaryck just hummed as he continued to stare at her.

“And you listened.” He deadpanned.

“W-well Ah y-yeah! We had been together for four years.” She stuttered trying to explain.

“And where is he now?” He asked with an eyebrow slightly raised. Star shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I don’t know… he kinda ran off when I got pregnant with Oshua.” She trailed off. Glossaryck hummed again still studying Star.

“Do you really want to pursue acting?” He asked gaze piercing into her soul. This was one thing Star didn’t doubt now, she’ll prove that idiot wrong. She stared back at Glossaryck with new passion in her eyes.

“Yes, I do.” They held their gaze for a while before Glossaryck let out a soft laugh.

“Let’s go over this before you sign a contract.” He reaches for one of his laptops and began to search through a bunch of files. Only the sound of his keyboard could be heard as Star drifted into her own thoughts. “Don’t listen to everything people say, it’ll only lead to your own demise.” He whispered quietly. Star had to wonder if he actually said something as he just continued his search. “Ah, here it is. Okay, so we offer a variety of programs and opportunities. You said you wanted to do acting and modeling, we actually allow the inexperienced to go to school and learn the skill.” He says as if he was reading off the screen but he was looking at Star the entire time. “Along with that all expenses such as tuition will be paid for, you would also be getting acting and modeling opportunities while going to school.”

“So I still have a job while going to school?”

“Correct but it’s already close to the new year so you would have to start in the second term. Are you up for that?” Star gave a quick nod.

“Yes, I’m a fast learner, I can catch up.”

“I’ve noticed.” Glossaryck muttered to himself. “Okay, let’s go over the contract then we’ll begin to sign you up for next year.” Star gave him a short nod then they began to go over everything.

……

After Oshua hung up the phone, he took deep breaths from where he was hiding in the bathroom stall. It was close to break time and he couldn’t take the tension in the classroom so he asked to use the bathroom. Kimi was absent and the others were silent like they were planning something. Their leader wasn’t there to give them orders so he wondered what would happen.

He opened the bathroom and went to the sink to wash his face. He jumped when he saw Jake appear beside him. “W-What?”

“H-hi.” Jake mumbled. He was a mystery to Oshua, he always hung out with Kimi but never drew attention to himself. He was never loud or participated in the other’s activities. He never spoke against it either though so he was a little indifferent to everything.

“H-hey.” Oshua chuckled nervously. He has never really spoken to him only shook or nod his head. Jake stepped a little too close into his personal bubble and touched his swollen face. Oshua winced in pain and Jake cringed.

“S-sorry, it just looks painful.” Jake explained.

“And your first idea was to touch it?” Oshua retort with a roll of his eyes. Jake stared at him for a while before he snorted.

“Sorry just never expected you to be so blunt.” He laughed again. Jake’s hand was still on his face, he rubbed soft circles around it giving Oshua a soothing massage. “I’m sorry that this happened to you.” He mumbled softly. “If I had known Kimi was going to do something I would’ve told the teacher and told her to stop. I’ve never been one to speak out against something and that lead you to suffer so I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Oshua mumbled looking down on the floor, he had no idea what to say. This was the first time actually speaking to someone.

“I Ah …” Jake began nervously. “Can we be friends?”

“Kimi won’t like that.” He answered shaking his head.

“I haven’t been friends with Kimi for a while.” He says softly. “I only hung out with her because I had nowhere else to go.” He mumbled.

“That’s why you want to be my friend?” Oshua deadpanned. Gosh what was wrong with his brain today. “Because you have nowhere else to go?” That seemed to fluster Jake as he became a blubbering mess of explanations. Oshua let out a small laugh. “I’ll think about it.” He smiled cutely.

“Really! Thank you!” Jake exclaimed. Oshua didn’t really get why Jake was so happy to be his friend. He never got the whole friend concept as he was always by himself. He enjoyed being by himself but seeing Jake happy brought a small, very small smile to his face.

……

“What exactly are you doing?” Pony asked Tom who was internally freaking out. He looked at her with a crazed look on his face.

“I’m completely and utterly screwed.” He mumbled to her. They were currently in the only class they shared together. Pony decided to sit beside him, just this one class to figure out how his brain operated. Turns out he was a total crackhead.

He often mocked or commented on what the teacher discussed making Pony failing to keep in her laugh. That was an hour and a half ago because after he received a text message he suddenly went silent.

“Just thinking of ways to destroy my brother.” He grumbled.

“Huh?”

“It’s nothing, Hey do you want to get a drink after class?” Tom asked.

Pony let out a soft chuckle. “Not even a full day and you’ve gotten so bold?” She teased. Tom became slightly flustered.

“Wah, no it’s just that I can’t see my brother by myself.” He rushed to explain. Pony sat there for a while before she gave a nod.

“Sure, I don’t know you well but if it makes you feel better.” She shrugged.

“Hey Wyatt.” Tom said as he took a seat near the window. Wyatt Lucitor, fourteen years old. The last child, the perfect child, the one they didn’t abandon, well kinda.

“Hi Tom, who’s this?” Wyatt asked looking at Pony who was currently on her phone. Tom said she didn’t need to listen she just had to be there as a witness? She didn’t really understand why.

“Wyatt, you know you aren’t supposed to be here. Mom and dad will be pissed if they found out.” Tom sighed and ran his hair through his hair.

“I- I ran away.” Wyatt said nervously. Tom let out a snort.

“That’s what, nine times now?” He replies in an amused tone.

“I- I’m serious this time!” Wyatt countered slightly offended.

“Wyatt, go home.” He sighed exasperated. He did this every time, their parents weren’t exactly the best. Even though Wyatt was the favourite he didn’t get the best treatment. They always neglected them.

“I don’t want to.” Wyatt groaned slamming his head on the table.

“Where will you even stay? Huh? You definitely can’t stay with me. It’s illegal without permission and you sure as hell won’t get it from them.” He whispered harshly.

Pony looked up at them confused, she had her earphones in and only heard parts of the argument. Tom fanned her off so she went back to her phone.

“I don’t like it there. If I go back they will be even worse.” Wyatt mumbled. “It’s four more years until I’m legally allowed to leave, I can’t wait that long.” He shook his head. “I haven’t eaten in three days, they went on a business trip and left nothing in the house.” Tom groaned and rubbed his temples. “If the police found out about the treatment t-then maybe you could fight for custody or something.” Tom sighed and looked at his watch. He touched Pony making Wyatt roll his eyes.

“At three p.m. you are a witness to me sending Wyatt home. Go home Wyatt.” His brother stared at him dumbfounded for a while before he eventually gave up and sighed.

“Will you at least bring me to the bus stop?” Wyatt mumbled defeated. Tom sighed before they agreed and they all walked out of the shop. Pony was trailing a little behind them. She was still lost as to what this was all about.

“Ah thanks Lila, I know this request was weird.” Tom said nervously. Pony just shrugged and put up her phone, yes she had two she lend Oshua one in case he got scared and wanted to come home. The phone was actually supposed to be his Christmas present but Star said he was too young. 

Tom zones out for a bit before he sighed. “I need you to stick with us for a bit longer. I need a witness as the first three times I sent him home, mom and dad didn’t believe. Turns out he normally stops somewhere to prolong it and I’m rambling again.” He said quickly. Pony chuckled and told him to continue. “I need a witness to verify the time I send him home.”

“Ah, your parents don’t trust you?” Pony asked piecing the boys and pieces she heard together.

“That’s a yes.” He chuckled dryly. Tom dragged Wyatt by the collar when the afformented was mumbling like an idiot and walking two steps too far ahead of them. “Let’s get you some food.” He said to Wyatt who just glared at him. “You can pick anything you want, go crazy, no budget.” That sent his face into the brightest smile Tom had ever seen, so bright it was sure to put the sun to shame.

“Hehehe, no budget. I’m gonna buy the whole supermarket!” Wyatt laughed evilly. Tom sighed and rubbed his temples, always put a budget, always put a goddamn budget. Pony chuckled beside him and he glared at her.

“I go shopping with a seven year old, always give them a limit.” She says before she enters the supermarket and picks out a trolley. Wyatt was again a few steps ahead of them. Pony took out her earphones and connected it to her phone before calling Star.

“Pony? For real this time, right?” Star asked a little unsure.

“This time? Oshua called didn’t he?” Pony asked as she strolls down a section.

“But why are you calling?”

“I’m at the supermarket earlier than expected.” She stopped for a moment to stare at seemingly nothing. “Is Oshua there? He would be mad if I shopped without him.” Star chuckled on the other end of the line before shuffling could be heard.

“We’re on our way, we’re actually close by.”

“How close by is close by? I’ve already begun shopping.” Pony says with a laugh.

“Don’t shop without me!” She could hear Oshua shout in the distance.

“Okay, I won’t.” Pony said as she put back the item the was about to take on the shelf. She strolled faster to catch up with Tom who was a little preoccupied trying to convince his brother why gummy bears and popcorn are horrible dinner choices.

“Oh come! Please.” Wyatt whined with pouty lips. He was a little weird, Pony observed. He also dressed differently from how she knew teenagers dressed. It was almost December but it was summer all year round where they lived but he chose to wear a long coat that draped all the way down to his knee. He was also wearing a jacket under that and a white undershirt. His jeans were black and his shoes were big and chunky, the ones Pony had mostly seen in music videos. The boy also was wearing makeup, his eyeshadow was a little red like how people dressed as vampires would dress on Halloween. Maybe he is one. Pony thought with a shrug but immediately brushed it off, he was definitely hiding something though and she felt Tom didn’t know or realize yet.

“No. Pick something sensible.” He tried to reason to Wyatt who pouted more. Pony let out a chuckle. Her phone rang and she saw Star’s ID pop up, she answered immediately.

“Isle four.” She said shortly.

“Oh good, we’re there.” Star said happily. Pony turned around to see Oshua running at her full force.

“Oshy!” She shouted before holding him in her arms. 

“Let me breathe Aunty.” Oshua said once he was losing air. Pony chuckled before she let him go.

“I came here with some people so best behavior.” She warned to both Oshua and Star. She then introduced them and also herself to Wyatt and Tom as Wyatt didn’t really know her name. “Now, Oshy tell this boy why popcorn and gummy bears are a terrible idea.”

“Gummy bears should only be eaten in moderation and special occasions. Popcorn is yucky.” He said making a face of disgust, he repeated something his mother always said to him.

“What do you know, I’m bigger than you.” Wyatt countered.

“But I’m smarter.” Oshua said sticking out his tongue.

“Says who?” Wyatt folded his arms. Tom could be seen in the background adding sensible items in the cart while Star was gone as she had made a list of necessities on her phone.

“Me. Oshua. Grayson. Butterfly.” He says proudly. Pony let out a laugh before she kissed his cheek.

“That’s not your middle name but keep trying.” She lead the both of them away from the isle effectively ending the ridiculous conversation. “I’ll buy you two ice cream if you can, both, guess how many fingers I’m holding behind my back. Oshy, you first.”

“Four!” He guessed with a little too much enthusiasm.

“Correct.” Pony said removing her hand from behind her back to show a four. “Wyatt?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, seven?” He said deadly contrasting with Oshua. Pony smiled and showed her finger which was seven. From a few feet away she could hear Tom scoffed then chuckled. She could see Wyatt form a small, very small, smile on his lips.

“Okay let’s go!” Pony says happily.

“Yeah!” Oshua shouted from a few feet behind her.

They continued shopping and Tom bought Wyatt a month’s worth of food. Star bought the entire candy section, Pony would certainly kill her if Oshua ate any. They put Wyatt on the bus at six with four boxes filled with food, plastic bags were banned from the country. It was going to be difficult for him to carry all of them but luckily the bus stop where he came was a few blocks away from his new home. Tom thanked them then went on his way, he exchanged numbers with Star who he actually made an effort to talk to.

“Okay why were you so happy today?” Pony asked once they reached home. They had finished packing, Oshua had helped before Star told him to do his homework, he was going to throw a tantrum until he remembered his mother bought a lot of candy.

“Oh, I’m so glad Glossaryck found me.” She says briefly. “But I’ll explain later. I’m sleeping in your room tonight, some unwanted memories were brought up and I don’t want to go through them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no Marco this time around but they will finally meet in the next chapter. It was always my plan to let them meet in Chapter 6.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you stick around for the next chapter.


	6. Hi, Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Chapter six is here. Last post of the year.
> 
> Yay. 
> 
> I actually never had an idea how they were going to meet and I went through like a hundred different scenarios in my head but I finally came to a hmmm, okay one. (That was just a long run on sentence)
> 
> Anyways:-
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ Star Butterfly, model student, straight A profile, well rounded student. Well rounded as in, she played three sports: hockey, volleyball and track and field. Fluent in four languages, English, Spanish, French and Korean. Took Taekwondo classes up until she was sixteen, began playing the violin at three stopped at sixteen. Joined contemporary dance at four stopped at sixteen. Helped other students in need. Her parents never forced her to do any of these, she just really wanted to. _

_ You rarely saw her though as she was always busy or so people thought. If you could not find Star more often than not, she was at home binge watching a series. Not studying, not practicing, not reading but going through nine thousand emotions because of the characters on the screen. Boys fawned over her and girls idolized her. She was still self conscious though, so she didn’t know why exactly. _

_ She was hard to get, the boys put it. As she always used studying or practice to avoid both girls and boys. _

_ She was hard to get, until she met Oskar. _

Star woke up from her stupid dream and sighed.

“You okay?” Pony mumbled sleepily.

“Ah, yes go back to sleep.” Star answered softly. Pony gave a nod before her head hit the pillow again. Why was Oskar running through her mind lately. It made her angry. The idiot ditched her years ago to go tour around the earth so she saw no need to dream about him.

Glossaryck came in her head at that moment.  _ “Don’t listen to everything people say, it’ll only lead to your own demise.” _ She didn’t realize it at the time but Oskar slowly convinced her to quit the things she loved one by one so she could focus on him and only him. Then when the time came to focus on her the bitch came up with a lame excuse. She can’t believe she married that idiot and dedicated four years of her life to him. Not to mention the nights she spent staring at Oshua and crying.

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it with an eyebrow raised. It was, currently, three in the morning, who texts her at those times? It was one of her high school ‘friends’. Her face morphed into one of confusion.

_ “Hey, it’s Chelsea. Can we talk?” _

**“Ah Yeah sure when?”**

_ “It doesn’t have to be now. Maybe next week or something.” _

**“Uh Yeah sure, when?”**

Star laughed at her weirdness. They mapped out a time after Chelsea sent her a few laughing emojis.

  
  


……

Marco was bored. He went out with his friends a week ago, he didn’t really enjoy it so he left early. His parents were given permission to take Emma on a trip, they said he needed a break. She would be back by the end of the week. It was currently Monday, he was bored. He finished his work early, he was so damn bored.

He decided he was going to go and annoy Skullnick. He got up from his chair then made his way to the elevator. When he reached he saw Naemat, a man who worked on sound production, with a child who was talking animatedly to Skullnick. They went away after a few more seconds.

“Naemat had a child?” Asked Marco, Skullnick shook her head.

“No, it’s one of his students from school. He comes here to play the drums, been doing that for a week now.” She explained typing something on her computer, she stopped then looked up at Marco who was staring at her. “What?”

“I’m bored.” Marco whined, draping himself over her chair.

“Marco, you’re a grown ass man who was just given freedom from his child for a whole week. I say do as much irresponsible shit as possible.” She says not paying him any mind.

“I don’t know how to do irresponsible shit.” Marco groaned. “I’ve been responsible for the last twenty seven years of my life.”

Skullnick gave him an uninterested hum. “Go to Janna.”

“No, no. You go to Janna if you wanna get killed.” Marco says seriously. He got up from his childish position and drew a chair over to him. He sat on it then took out his phone. “Tom is coming by later, I’ll just stay here until then.”

“Suit yourself.” 

It was an hour to half an hour later that someone came up to the receptionist desk. “Um hi. I’m here to pick up my son, my roommate normally does it.” The woman said. She was a bit out of breath and she looked frazzled like she just ran a marathon. Or had just ran from a mob or something. Skullnick looked up from her magazine to see the woman. Then she looked back down on it then up on the woman again. “Oh buhakki.” The woman muttered.

“Star?” Tom asked confused. Star turned around to give him a small smile.

“Hey, you work here I guess. Do you know which room Mr. Naemat is in?” Star says to Tom who smiled at her. Marco looked at the child as if he had grown two heads.

“He’s coming now, don’t worry.” Tom assured then pointed to the side where Oshua could be seen running from the elevator.

“Mommy!” He shouted making Star turn around.

“Hey, baby. Did you enjoy your day?” Oshua gave her a happy hum.

“What’s that in your hair, mama?” He reached up to touch the ends of her hair, it was the only part he could reach.

“Oh it’s tinsel, I had work today again.” She explained.

“Your job is weird.” Oshua said leading her out of the building. Star mouthed a thanks to Tom who waved her goodbye.

“Did I just see you talk to someone and not explode from frustration?” Marco asked once Skullnick successfully closed his mouth.

“It’s weird right? I met her last week at the supermarket, when Wyatt came by.”

“How is that kid?” Skullnick asked with her full attention on him.

“H-How do I get custody over my brother?” He asked after a moment of thinking. Skullnick gave him a proud smile.

“You can call my lawyer.”

  
  


……

“Hey, Star.” Chelsea said nervously.

“What do you want?” Star said bluntly.

“I see your as nice as ever.” Chelsea said with a roll of her eyes. “I want to know how you got into A-maize-ing. Who did you screw.” She said cocking her hips.

Star rolled her eyes then let out a chuckle. “I was scouted. Thank you, goodbye.” Star said. She was so happy she didn’t waste her time on that idiot. Star zoned out a bit as she continued to walk. When she zoned back in again she was near where Oshua went after school, so she called Pony and told her she could go home.

Star looked up at a billboard to see her face glaring at her,  _ damn I’m scary.  _ She thought to herself. Star turned and saw someone she didn’t want to see so she ran.

  
  


……

“Hey, our walk ends here. Star says she’s going to pick Oshua up today.” Pony says to Tom who was a little out of it.

“Huh, Ah Yeah. See you later.” She chuckled the waves goodbye.

Since Wyatt came all her could think about was getting Wyatt to live with him. If he even gets custody, he would have to find an apartment and find a new school for Wyatt. Not to mention the cost to even get custody of Wyatt on the first place.

When he looked up he was at his work and he saw a familiar blonde head of hair. “Star?” He asked to make sure as he walked up to her.

……

“I know it’s not my place to ask but is Wyatt okay?” Pony whispered after a moment of contemplation. They were sitting in class going over their notes before the teacher came in.

“Yeah, he said mom and dad won’t be home till New Years so he convinced me to let him stay with me until then.” He chuckled softly.

“That’s great.” Pony smiled then reached into her bag for an envelope. “Oshua invites you guys to his school’s Christmas show. It’s on the 24th.” Tom took the tickets and smiled.

“Can I have two more?” He asked after a while.

“Yeah, sure. I actually have a crap ton of these.” She pulled out another envelope. “Oshua, thinks I have friends.” She whispered as if it was a secret. Tom let’s put a laugh before he took the envelope.

……

Star was tired. She had to run around with Glossaryck to buy supplies she would need for school. He was one of those people who went to the deepest darkest crevices of earth to find the cheapest cutest items around, she was tired. He also find cheap ‘A’ quality books. He explained that this was something he picked up from his grandmother. 

They had woken up at six and finally finished at two. Then she had work and the models were being extra bitchy that day. They finished at quarter to six. Star didn’t really have time to remove her makeup as she had to be at Oshua’s school by six. She only had time to change her clothes and remove some of the accessories from her hair.

She had on white eyeshadow that blended delicately with a light brown. Starfan did a brown winged look on her. At first her eyes were irritated by the glitter Starfan put on each freckle but then she got used to it.

Janna did her hair in a bun. She twisted in into sections after she caught it in a ponytail then wrapped it around in a bun. She also let out a few fly away hairs then added some earth toned accessories. Star undid it though as it was giving her a headache. They had left the couple strands of silver tinsel in her hair because it fit with their theme. Star also kept in the butterfly earrings given to her. 

Besides from her extravagant makeup she wore a simple outfit consisting of a white skirt jumper, an ashy brown T-shirt that was tucked in and she wore white platform sneakers, that the company gave her as a Christmas present.

She arrived at six fifteen but the show began at six thirty. Pony had saved Star a seat but it was a little far from her. She sat between a man who had a red hoodie over his head and Wyatt who had way more enthusiasm than when they had first met. “Hi I’m Star.” She says to the man who looked up from his phone to give her a quick smile.

“Marco.” He says dismissively before going back to his phone. He was currently texting someone so Star brushed it off with a shrug.

“You look happy.” She says to Wyatt who smiles and her.

“I get to spend Christmas with my brother.” He smiled even brighter. It was contagious somehow making Star smile also.

Star spent the rest of her time scrolling through her phone and she kind of regretted it. There were plenty of articles about her both good and questionable. The less extra ones was just asking who she was while others wondered how she got into the industry.

……

Oshua was nervous. This was his first performance in front of hundreds of people. He was supposed to help start the show. He was scared he would mess up.

He has had a rather peaceful time at school ever since the incident and had become friends with Jake. His new friend was trying to calm him down as he boarding into a panic attack.

“I- I don’t want to go out there.” Oshua said breathing heavily. “T-They are going to look at me.” Oshua was never one for attention it always made him nervous. Like his slightest movements would upset someone.

“You’re not going to be the only one out there.” Jake said calmly. He was trying, and failing, to get Oshua out of the corner he lodged himself in. “You won’t be performing by yourself. We are counting on everyone to do this good.” He said still trying to pull Oshua out of the corner.

“B-But …”

“If you play good tonight I’ll buy you a Christmas present.” At that Oshua stopped to stare at the boy. Jake knew he loved presents from the first time he had surprised Oshua with candy. It was a little funny to him how the mention of presents could grab the boy’s attention so much.

“You’re seven.…” Oshua says squinting his eyes in a glare. “You don’t have money.” He stated folding his arms and turning his head to face the wall beside him.

“Oh yeah? If you go out there and put your heart and soul into it I’ll buy you a Christmas present.” Jake tried to persuade.

“Wait, you didn’t buy me a present?” Oshua exclaimed feeling slightly offended.

“Did you buy me one?” Jake challenged with an eyebrow raised.

“Well no-”

“My point exactly but I will buy you a present. It might not be a lot though.” Jake mumbled the ending softly.

Oshua gave him an encouraging smile. “That’s okay, even a small lollipop would make me happy. The fact that someone actually cared enough to buy me a present makes me love it more.”

“I promise when I get rich I’ll buy all the presents you want.” Jake stated with finality. Oshua gave him a big smile and thumbs up. 

Star sneezed at that moment, for some reason, she felt like Oshua would be spoiled rotten in the future. Most people already loved and always asked about him, often time giving Star food to give him. It never reaches him, she eats them all.

“I heard your son is performing.” Marco whispers to Star when the show was almost beginning. Star gave him a small smile as she kept her eye on the stage.

“Yeah, he’s on the drums.” She says proudly.

“Do you still worry about them, even at that age?” He asked seriously, because of work, Emma has been spending most of her time at her grandparents. The house didn’t feel as lonely as it used to because Tom was there but more often than not Marco constantly texted his parents to make sure Emma was safe. He knew they found it annoying sometimes as they raised two healthy children but that doesn’t stop his worry.

Star gave a hum. “Why’d you ask? You got a kid?” Marco gave her a nod. “Well I’m not sure about other parents and their kids but I do worry constantly about my son. He hasn’t had the best time in school but I think it’s getting better.” Star explains thoughtfully. “He also takes care of me and I take care of him.” Her eyes that were glued to the stage the entire time finally turned to look at him. She gave him a bright smile and a shrug. “I guess it depends on what type of person you are.” She chuckled at seemingly nothing. “Worry never goes away for me, I don’t think it ever will.” She summarized.

The lights dimmed at that moment and Star turned to look at the stage again. That left Marco to his own thought, great he’ll be completely bald by thirty. The beginning of a drum roll snapped Marco out of his thoughts as he began to pay attention to the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say Happy New Year to whoever reads this and I hope you have a wonderful decade. Yeah, I said decade.
> 
> Oh right, I named this chapter off of one of my favourite Day6 songs.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	7. It’s Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s been a while. My school began on the 6th and I have been swamped with SBA’s and worries. Moving on, this is Chapter 7 (I think).
> 
> Enjoy :)

Star groaned as her alarm rang for five in the morning. It was just the three of them but Pony still insisted on cooking a big Christmas meal. She turned off the alarm and went back to bed.

Not a few moments later Oshua came in and jumped on her. “It’s Christmas! Wake up!” He said bouncing up and down. Pony let out a laugh before she pulled the boy off of her.

“You had it coming.” Pony said to Star who was groaning.

“Shut up.” Star mumbled finally getting up. She hugs Oshua and gives Pony the finger. Pony laughed again before going back through the door.

“I…” Oshua prolonged. “Don’t have a present, kinda.” He mumbled.

“Kinda?” Star asked smirking slightly.

“Well… I asked Mr. Music man if I could practice and play something for you.” He says shyly. Star gave him a bright smile and pinched his cheek making him pout.

“Oou, my baby prepared something for me.” Star cooed still smiling like an idiot.

“Stop.” Oshua mumbled removing her hands from his cheek.

“What you too big for me now?” Star pouted slightly.

“What no.” 

“I’m just joking. We’ll go when we finish cooking, yeah?” Oshua gave her a nod before he jumped off the bed, Star followed right behind him.

“Finally.” Pony said with a roll of her eyes. “I seasoned everything from last week, just take the meat out of the freezer.” She says to Star. “Oshua, honey, you can take care of the potato salad, vegetable salad and macaroni.” She says as she finished cleaning the counter.

“That’s so much.” Oshua groaned but listened. Pony had been letting him help her cook since he was able to talk.

They finished preparing everything by eleven so Star sent Oshua to the bathroom to get ready. She placed Oshua’s gift on his bed before she went to get her clothes.

“So he prepared a present for us?” Pony asked while she brushed her teeth. Star hummed picking out a white sneaker from under her bed.

“Oh yeah, the company gave me a bunch of shoes or whatever, you can borrow them since we wear the same size.” Star states going to her closet to pick out some clothes. She pointed to where four boxes of shoes stood.

Pony went over to the boxes slightly curious as to what Star had gotten. She opened one to see a brand she could only afford the knock off version of. The same went for the other boxes as well. “Bitch, I need to get scouted there.” Pony mumbled to herself. Star came out and stared at her weirdly.

“What you don’t like them?” Star asked eyebrows furrowed.

“I like them it’s just that my poor ass feels weird touching real Gucci.” Pony states still staring at the shoe.

“What the fudge, they gave me Gucci?” Star asked going over to where her friend stood. “I need to send it back or something. Why would they send this pricey thing? I’m good with the cheap alternatives.” She says feeling slightly intimidated.

Pony hummed and put back the shoes. “Well you do work at a company now and I guess their models are sponsored by these brands.” She says thoughtfully. “I don’t know why they have so many sponsored brands though but you will eventually have to sign with one.” She explained. Star huffed out a sigh before going to the bathroom.

Glossaryck did tell her about that, she would also have to have a social media presence. She hasn’t used social media since she was nineteen. She just never found any time for it with taking care of Oshua and juggling her many jobs. She did have one job now so guess she could. She turned on the shower and let her thoughts consume her.

“Do you like your present?” Star asks Oshua who was skipping happily on the sidewalk. She bought him an art set as he suddenly got interested in it and was ogling the one they saw in the art store. Oshua gave her a hum before he ran a little further ahead.

“You wanna join Instagram?” Pony asked in a weird tone.

“I don’t want to but it’s for work, so yeah why the hell not.” She shrugged. It wasn’t really a big deal it was just that she dropped off the face of the Earth a while ago.

“Ah work.” Pony chuckled. “It forces you to socialize.”

Oshua put together a nice present, he played the drums while his teacher played the guitar to one of Star’s favourite songs. Then they played one of Pony’s.

They were close to the exit when Oshua spotted Tom and ran to him. “Oh hey, what are you doing here?” Tom asked surprised. It looked like he was running on three hours of sleep.

“Mommy and Aunty’s Christmas present.” Oshua explained briefly.

“And where are they?” Tom asked eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know, I guess I ran too fast.” Oshua pouted in confusion.

“Guess you can be a track star.” Tom smirked a little. He could tell this kid had a lot of talent and energy.

“No?” He answered in a confused tone as he cocked his head to the side. Tom chuckled and shook his head.

“When can we go home?” Wyatt whined as he came down from the stairs. They had been at work since Oshua’s show ended and it was really tiring and boring for him. He walked around the building and explored all the floors, twice, then he did the same thing by taking the stairs. He paused to stare at Tom and Oshua who was hugging his brother’s arm. “Hey get off he’s mine.” He says to Oshua who hung onto his arm tighter.

“But I don’t want to.” Oshua pouted cutely. 

Wyatt stuttered a little. “Fine.” He mumbled. Oshua smiled and jumped a little.

“Oshy, you need to stop running leave us.” Star says slightly out of breath. “Oh, Tom, Wyatt what are you guys doing here?”

“Marco and I had to rush to work after the show yesterday.” Tom explained shortly.

“Are you guys going home any time soon?” Pony asked as Oshua jumped on her back for a ride.

“I don’t think so. We will probably just stop and buy a sandwich or something.” Tom said with a shrug, Wyatt could be seen rolling his eyes.

“Oh, if you guys want you could join us for dinner.” Pony offered. Tom was about to decline but Wyatt interrupted.

“If he doesn’t I want to. I’m so bored.” Wyatt whined.

“Wha- I still need to watch you.” Tom tried to reason.

“That’s a dumb reason, dummy.”

“Hey Tom could you watch Emma for a bit- Oh hey.” Marco said bouncing a crying baby in his arms. He was in his office but got frustrated and dropped something which made Emma wake up from her sleep. Then Ludo had called whoever was there for a meeting.

“I don’t do crying babies.” Tom says bluntly which made Marco roll his eyes.

“You’ve been with Emma since she was three months old, just hold her for a bit.” Marco handed Emma to Tom who held her awkwardly. Star let out a chuckle before showing Tom how to hold the baby properly on his hips. She made sure he supported Emma’s back with one hand.

“Just bounce her, gently.” She whispered softly. Emma calmed down after a few more minutes.

“Ah, thanks.” Tom whispered softly.

“What are you all doing here?” Marco asked staring at the people he recently met.

“Oshua gave us a present, we were going to head home now.” Star explained. “We were wondering if you’d like to have dinner with us, we cooked too much anyway.” She said as she glared playfully at Pony.

“Ah, I’m not sure. We still have a lot of work to do.” Marco said as he scratched his neck.

“Can I just go?” Wyatt asked again.

“Can he go?” Tom asked to Marco who shrugged then chuckled.

“He’s not my responsibility.”

“Ah- fine.” Tom said with a sigh while Wyatt celebrated victorious. “Don’t give them any trouble. If we can come I’ll call you Okay?” He says to Pony who gave a firm nod.

……

“Are we going far.” Wyatt asked after a while. He was sticking to Pony’s side who was walking behind Star who was trying to keep up with Oshua.

“It’s a fifteen minute walk, five by car.” Pony shrugged. “We are actually lucky everything we need is within walking distance, we live near the plaza.” She explained.

“That’s cool. Marco lives an hour away from work and he always complains about traffic.” Wyatt says.

“But he drives so that’s a plus.” Pony says with a shrug. “Well, we do benefit from walking for the past what, seven, eight years? Our calves and thighs are killers”

“Haha, I don’t even like walking for eight seconds.” He stops and pauses in his speech. Pony stops with him and stares at him questionly. “Ah no, that’s not it, I can’t walk very long.” He then continued to walk after contemplation. “I got into an accident when I was younger and had to do surgery on my knees, hurts like a bitch every time it rains.”

“That must suck.”

“Not really, I just can’t play sports anymore. Never really liked them.” Wyatt shrugged.

They continued talking until they arrived at the apartment. The first thing that hit Wyatt was the smell of food, he then remembered that he was hungry. The apartment wasn’t big and it looked well lived in. As he entered the kitchen sat right beside him. They were one of those people who didn’t wear shoes in the house.

“If you don’t like being barefoot there are flip flops in the corner there.” Star said to him then pointed to the corner where there was an abundance of slippers. Wyatt gave a nod before he continued his observations.

The kitchen had an island that was connected to the living room where three bar stools stood. Then he would consider the living area a generic looking one, only, pillows were scattered about and the coffee table was a little messy. Other from that the place was immaculate.

He stubbed his toe on a piece of board that caused Pony to chuckle. “You have to step up, our apartment is built similar to what you would see in Korea.” Pony explains before she went into the kitchen.

“Why though.” Wyatt asked once he successfully made it into the living room.

“The owners of the apartment.” She answered with a shrug. “They built these apartments with that style in mind. They wanted to do something that represented a small part of their culture.”

Star had went into her room to put up her expensive shoes while Oshua went to change into something more comfortable.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Oshua asked once he came out, to Pony.

“Why?” She asked absentmindedly as she turned on the stove and oven to reheat everything.

“I promised Jake I would call first thing in the morning but it’s noon.” Pony gave an uninterested hum. “This is life or death!” He exclaimed a little overdramatic. Pony looked at him with the most dead look ever before she pointed to the living room. Oshua pouted But obeyed. When he arrived he saw her phone resting on the coffee table so he let out a blinding smile. “Thanks Auntie!” Pony gave another nod.

They had encouraged Wyatt to use the television as he looked bored just sitting around. He forgot his phone in his brother’s office.

Star came beside him and looked at him weirdly. “Yes?” Wyatt asked unsure.

“How do you use this?” Star asked shoving her phone in his face. Wyatt blinked a couple of times before he pushed the phone back so he could look at the screen properly.

“They literally give you instructions when you sign up.” Wyatt answered trying a little too hard to not laugh.

“Cool.” Star replied as she stared at the screen like it held the key to the universe. “My boss says I need to sign up to have a social media presence.” She explained to Wyatt.

“What do you even do?”

“At the moment, I’m a model.” She replied after some thought. “I’ve been learning how to walk as I’m going on the runway one of these days. Also, I’m going back to school to learn acting.” 

“Isn’t that a lot of work.” Wyatt asked feeling tired by just hearing that.

“When I was younger I did a lot more things.” Star said with a soft laugh. She zoned out for a with a sad look on her face before she came back to reality. “Anyways I can manage.” She feigned a smile.

  
  


……

Oshua had ran back into his room when he thanked Pony for the phone. He typed in the ten digit number that he had memorized before he put the phone to his ear. The phone rang before someone picked up the phone. “Hello Mrs. Lee, may I speak to Jake please?” Oshua asked politely. He could hear the smile in her voice as she answered with a ‘sure.’ “Oh and merry Christmas!” He said right before she handed over the phone.

_ “Same to you dear.”  _ She answered softly.

_ “Oshua?” _ Jake asked a little unsure.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Oshua said bouncing a little on his bed.

_ “Then I don’t wanna talk to ya.” _ Jake said his tone shifting to anger.

“But why.” Oshua whined a little sadly.

_ “You said you would call first thing in the morning. It’s past noon.” _ Jake explained which made Oshua feel bad.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled with a heavy pout. “I- I was going to but- a lot of things came up.” The line was silent for a while before Jake let out a sigh.

_ “Fine. Merry Christmas.” _

Oshua smiled wide before he gave a really enthusiastic ‘Merry Christmas.’

  
  


……

“Are you allergic to anything?” Pony asked to Wyatt as she held a spoon in her hand.

“Yeah, Tom’s cooking.” Wyatt answered with a dead tone.

Star had to hold back a laugh as Pony glared at him. “Aren’t we all.” She replied just as dead. “Come on tell me what you want.”

It was about eight when Tom and Marco knocked on their doors, they looked tired. Emma was sleeping again, she sure does sleep a lot. Tom had the same problem with the board which made Wyatt laugh.

“Ah, Hey sorry for coming today.” Marco said sincerely which made Star give him a questioning look.

“What are you sorry for, it’s actually a good thing you guys came.” Star answered. “If you want you can put Emma in Oshua’s room. He’s also sleeping, he woke up earlier than usual.” She pointed to Oshua’s room, Marco gave a nod before he silently knocked on the door then went in.

“Mommy?” Oshua mumbled sleepily. His eyes were barely open and he was struggling to get up out of the bed.

“Shh, go back to bed.” Marco said softly. He laid the child back down slowly then combed his fingers through Oshua’s hair a few times. He then laid Emma beside the boy and tucked her in before he exited the room.

“Did Oshua woke? I forgot to tell you that he’s a light sleeper.” Star asked once Marco was out the door.

“I put him back to bed so it’s okay.”

“Thank you.” Star said with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, their interactions have been short and I have a specific reason for that. I won’t get into it.
> 
> I’m thinking of posting on Sundays as that is my ‘free’ day (I go to extra classes on Saturday).
> 
> There are probably a lot of errors and I’m sorry but I hope you stick around for the next chapter.


	8. Feign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, it’s been a while. I’m sorry 😐 I have been swamped with school work. Preparing for exams suck.
> 
> Hennyways, Enjoy:)

It had been two weeks since Star had enrolled in school and she forgot just how much fun it was. No, she didn’t go to parties or the bar or drank 24/7. She enjoyed taking notes and had already begun all the projects that were outlined in the objectives for the second term. Along with that she had been going over the work for the first term and she understood a majority of the topics.

It was about a month in school where people began to gossip about her. Oh how she didn’t miss that. It was a regular occurrence when she was younger as the students normally talked about how she maintained her grades.

She was in an improv class when her phone rang breaking the lesson the teacher was teaching. “Phones off or on silent, Miss Butterfly.” The teacher said curtly. It wasn’t a large class so the teacher had known most of her students names and often picked on the fresh meat.

“Sorry.” Star mumbled. She was about to turn off her phone when she saw the caller ID. She quickly and shakily pressed the button before putting the phone to her ear. “Yes, hello?” She asked with a trembling voice.

“Miss Butterfly, phones off.” The teacher tried again. Star held a finger up as if asking for a moment.

“W-What happened to Oshua?”

  
  


……

When Star arrived at the hospital and found Oshua’s room, she saw him sleeping soundly. She let out a sigh of relief before turning to the doctors. “What happened?” She asked worriedly.

“Your son almost got hit by a car but someone pushed him out of the way. Oshua only got a few cuts and bruises but also a fractured arm. He will have to wear a sling for a while.” The doctor explained.

“Ah, he won’t like that.” Star mumbled to herself. Oshua would not be able to play the drums unless he wanted to hurt his arm. Star was thinking of ways to help Oshua until the first sentence uttered by the doctor hit her. “That someone that pushed Oshua out of the way, are they alright?”

“Would you like to visit them?”

Star gave a nod then followed the doctor out the room but not before giving Oshua a kiss on the forehead.

Why was Star not surprised to see the victim, it was Jake. She sighed and sat in one of the chairs. “Where are his parents?”

“They said they were on their way.” A nurse answered before she left the room.

“Jake.” Star sighed. “You are a seriously brave kid, you know that?” She muttered to herself.

“Yes I know.” Jake muttered he groaned as his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

“Oh you’re awake.” Star said, letting out a sigh of relief. Jake had broken two of his legs, one of his arms were in a sling while the other in a cast. His face was battered and mostly red with a few raw scars that still needed dressing. There were scratches and cuts that littered his entire body. “Why’d you push him out of the way?” She asked curiously.

“He wants to play the drums everyday.” Jake said as if that was a proper reason.

“You know you could have died right?” Star said seriously.

“I- I know.” He muttered in response. Jake stares at his legs in contemplation before he sighed. “Is Oshy okay?” He asked after a while.

“He’ll have to wear a sling for about three weeks but yeah he’s fine.” She answered softly. “T-Thank you for saving him, Jake.” They sat in silence for a while before spoke up again. “But you need to not put yourself in danger.”

“I It was just a quick response. We were walking together, I saw the car coming and I pushed him out of the way.” Jake mumbled softly.

“The doctors told me you were on the sidewalk and Oshy was coming towards you on the pedestrian crossing.” Star countered. “I thought you were walking with him but you ran out in the middle of the road to save him.”

“I- I-”

“And while I am thankful, I also don’t want you to put yourself in danger.” She gave him a small smile as he looked down on his legs. “I’ve grown very fond of you these past what, two months? I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She tapped him on his shoulders very lightly and he turned slowly to look at her. “Okay?” It took a while but he finally gave her a small, very small nod. Star had a feeling this was going to happen again.

  
  


……

“And though I love this class.” The teacher said sarcastically. “Really do.” Her tone said otherwise but her face was all smiles. “I sadly, have to report that dreaded group project.” Her fake smile morphed into something more wicked. The class groaned and she cackled.

“Is she always like this?” Star muttered to herself.

“Pretty much.” A boy answered from beside her which made her jump a little. “Ah sorry, I scared yah.” The boy chuckled from beside her.

“It’s fine.” She replied with a bashful smile.

The teacher wrote the group and the names at the end of the class, on the board. Star looked at it with a slight frown. She had four group members, that was one more than expected.

“Ah sweet, more people less work.” A boy cheered, Star turned to see him walking towards her. “Jeremy Birnbaum, Nice to meet ya.” Star shook his hands a little skeptic.

“Tone it down you idiot. She’s new, she’s not used to you.” A girl said as she dragged Jeremy by the ear. The boy yelped in pain. “I’m Sarah Wong.” She said as she pointed to her name. “My sister, Brittney, isn’t here at the moment. I don’t know why the teacher wrote her name there. There are four of us not five.” Sarah explained. She then grabbed a duster and removed her sister’s name.

“Oh sweet, we met earlier. I’m Jaeson Weston.” The one who frightened her earlier said.

“Star Butterfly.” She muttered quietly.

“Okay now we talk work, it would be best to get this out of the way so I say we finish this by the end of the week.” Star was always one for getting work done on time but this project was due at the end of the month, three weeks from now. “We need a place a meet. Jeremy and I live hours away and normally wake up early to arrive at a certain time. I’m ruling out our places.”

“Can’t we just meet at a cafe or library?” Star tried to reason but Sarah shook her head.

“We,” she pointed to the three of them excluding Star. “Are very loud people.”

“Yeah, last time we nearly got banned from our favorite cafe for discussing too loud.” Jaeson interjected. “My roommate is a pig and is often times home in underwear. I would have to spring clean and warn him first.” He then said. Star sighed, she was just a short bus ride away from her home.

“I guess it’s my home then.” Star shrugged.

They had brainstormed their ideas on the bus and they weren’t lying when they said they were loud. They usually spoke over each other and Star was dying to get off the bus. She had explained to them, once home, she lived with a roommate.

They sat in a circle with their laptops in front of them.

“Wow Star your place is immaculate.” Sarah pointed out.

“I have a cleaning habit.” Star shrugged. She remembered when her parents would wait for her to start studying or just get a sprout of inspiration as she would normally go hammer on the cleaning. Cleaning helped her mind to remember information.

“We are to review a piece from one of the following, each expound on it, in our own words. Then write a script based on our perspective.” Jaeson read from the laptop. Star could see this being done in a week. It was never that hard when she thought about it. “Word limit must not be under six thousand.”

“Are we writing a damn novel?” Star blurted. “Ah sorry.”

“No, no we like input.” Sarah assured. “What we can focus on for now is our opinions on each. Write it down in points that way you can write your essays later but get the main points for the script now.” They all gave a nod.

“Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?” Once Star received the orders she went to the kitchen to prepare everything.

They had been working for a good thirty minutes when the front door opened.

“Mama?” Oshua called from the doorsteps.

“I’m in the living room sweetie.” Star shouted absentmindedly. The others stared at her weirdly.

‘Mama?’ ‘Sweetie?’ They mouthed to each other. Star was unaware of the interactions around her as she was still writing down her points. She understood a lot of the poem she read so she wanted to get all thoughts on the digital paper.

“Mama?” Oshua said a little more quietly when he saw visitors. Star hummed as she continued to type. “Mama!” He shouted this time and shook her shoulders.

“Ah, yeah?” She looked at him this time a little confused.

“Can I come out of this now?” He asked pointing to his arm. Star stared at it then at the door.

“Where’s Pony?”

“She had a family emergency.” Oshua explained.

“How did you get home?” She asked getting slightly worried. “Did you walk home?” He gave a nod. “By yourself?” He shook his head.

“With Tom.” Star let out a breath she never realized she was holding. Jaeson cleared his throat to get their attention. “Oh, this my son Oshy- Ah Oshua.” He gave them a quick wave before turning back to his mother.

“I want this off.” He whined as he attempted to take the sling off. Star laughed a little before she made him sit on her lap. She gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and he wiped it off with a face of disgust.

“It’s only been three days.” She said to him before she let him go.

“Of torture.” He added on. “I can’t play the drums, I can’t write, I can’t even lift my hands at all.” He began to pace the room, wincing every time his gestures were a little too much. Star stared at him with an amused smile. “I wanna go see Jake. Auntie was supposed to take me.”

“Later, I have to get some work done.”

“But Mama.” Oshua whined.

“Don’t you have homework?” Star countered.

“Homework is not a necessity in life. Auntie and Tom said when they were smaller they barely did any. Plus, Jake doesn’t have to do homework.” He pointed out then ended with a cute pout.

The guests were still staring at the two with a look of disbelief.

“Okay so one,” Star began with a small chuckle. She held up her pointing finger but Oshua pushed it away. “You never complained about homework before. Tom and Pony are idiots, don’t let them convince you otherwise. And Jake will be at the hospital for a good year, homework is not needed for him.” Well it was. He was going to have to repeat the second grade.

“A year!” Oshua exclaimed.

“Didn’t you know, he’s going to have to repeat.”

“No, no, no that’s bad. Kimi comes back tomorrow.” Oshua said as he began to panic.

“Kimi? She’s still giving you problems.” Star asked with a worried expression. Oshua gave her a nod with tears ready to spill from his eyes. He was breathing heavily and was getting weak in the knees. He fell to the ground and began to curl in on himself. “Ah shit.” Star said as she removed her laptop from her lap and went to him, or crawled in this case.

“Oshy, honey breathe with me. C’mon.” She hugged him and rocked him back and forth. “Deep breaths in 2…3…4. Out 2…3…4. One more time.” They did this for awhile until Oshua fell asleep from exhaustion. Star sighed and kissed his forehead before bringing him to bed. “Sorry about that.” She said to her members who had worried expressions on their faces.

“Sorry if we had known you had a kid we probably wouldn’t have barge into your home.” Jeremy apologized.

“It’s fine.” Star assured. They began to work again in silence but Sarah and Jeremy continued to have a silent conversation with their eyes. Jaeson kept on giving Star worried looks while Star was still typing away unaware of everything.

“Are you sure he’s yours.” Jaeson blurted. Sarah and Jeremy gave him a death glare while Star had stopped typing to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I mean you look so young and stress free.” He expounded nervously. Star let out a small chuckle before she answered her phone that was vibrating.

“You know, every time you call me I get worried. When are you getting home?” Star asked Pony who was on the other line.

_ “I’m almost there I just wanted to know if Oshy got home safely.” Pony answered. _

“He did but there was another situation, I’ll tell you about it when you get home.” Star rolled her eyes a little before answering what Pony had said to her. “I love you too.”

She hung up and stared at her guest with a small smile. “As to answer your question, yes Oshua’s mine. I carried him for nine months, two weeks and was in labour for forty-eight hours. I gave birth to a healthy baby. What TMI?” She chuckled. “As to why I look so stressed free, I don’t usually let things bother me and Oshua will listen when I ask, sometimes.” She muttered to herself.

“I apologize on Jaeson’s behalf he doesn’t know the word boundary or any synonyms associated with it.” Sarah said.

Star smiled at her encouragingly. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize. I’m used to people being shocked about me having a child.”

“Where’s the dad?” 

Sarah took the closest thing she could find, which was her laptop, and hit Jaeson on the head with it. Star laughed a little behind her laptop.

“It’s fine, my ex husband bailed on me when he found out I was pregnant.” She chuckled darkly. “Good riddance.” She muttered before zoning out a bit.

Jeremy cleared his throat to disrupt the awkward mood. “Let’s see what we have shall we?”

After all of them had compared notes and helped to add to the others or theirs they had began brainstorming the script. Star had warned them that Oshua was a light sleeper so they tried to the best of their ability to keep it down.

“Honey?” Pony asked once she opened the door. She took off her shoes then stepped on the platform in her socks. “I’m tired, cuddle with me.” She said through a yawn. She was too tired to notice the other three people in the room.

“Pony, wake up and knock the dust out of your eyes.” Star deadpanned. “We have guests.” She added.

“Do I look decent enough?” Pony genuinely asked. She looked presentable, Star concluded. There were braids scattered all over her hair while her outfit just called for the fashion police. Don’t let Star even get started on Pony’s makeup.

“Well…” Star drawled which made Pony groan.

“Stupid twins.” She muttered before stomping to her room.

“You sure do have a lot of distractions.” Sarah pointed out with a dumbfounded look on her face.

“What? Oh no they are the only two people in my life so don’t worry anymore.” She gave them a small smile.

They finished their planning around eight and the three left with a smile on their face. 

Pony exited the bathroom in a robe and with her hair in jumbo twists. She had a towel wrapped around her neck and used one end to dry her face.

“Why is Oshua sleeping so early?” She asked as the three left. Star’s fake smile fell immediately and she let out a sigh.

“He had a panic attack.” She said her breath a little shaky. “Kimi is coming back tomorrow and he’s worried she might do something without Jake being there to protect him.” Pony let out a sigh of her own before she crashed on the couch and pat the space beside her for Star. Pony began raking her hand through her friend’s hair slowly.

“Principal Toffee sent her to a reform school, along with the others. I’m sure they changed somewhat and I’m sure they won’t hurt Oshy.” Pony lied, she hoped it was true but she felt like she was lying.

“He wanted to visit Jake today and I’m sure Jake is waiting for him.” Star whispered defeatedly.

“Can’t you wake him up?”

“Visiting hours are over.” Star mumbled before she positioned herself to face Pony. “What are we going to do?” Pony didn’t answer the question, she just continued to run her hand through Star’s hair until she fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I already have the next chapter ready and though Star and Marco have already met they don’t really meet each other for a while again. I’m trying to make it seem natural and not destiny driven.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter :)


	9. Silent Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I updated. It’s coming nearer to the time when stress and deadlines will pile up on me so I drafted this in advance.
> 
> I promise they’ll meet again soon.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“What exactly are you doing?” Marco asked the little girl who was trying to reach the counter.

“Cookie?” Emma said sadly. She had built a weird contraption of soft boxes that support an unstable ladder.

“And the best way to get it was to die?” Marco was sure the girl didn’t understood what he was saying as she nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled before he lifted her up so she could reach for the cookie jar herself.

“Cookie!” Emma repeated then clapped her hands excitedly like a seal.

“I think I’ve just been blinded by cuteness.” Wyatt muttered before he turned around and walked towards the living room. He was still half asleep and his eyes had trouble adjusting to the bright light that filtered through the curtains.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be right now?” Marco asked as he passed the boy to head towards Emma’s room.

“It’s Sunday.” Wyatt mumbled quietly. He was having a hard time adjusting to the new environment he had to stay at.

His parents went missing a month ago but was suspected to have died in the huge pile up accident that happened just before New Years. The news came as a huge blow for him but he had yet to cry. He didn’t show any emotions towards the incident.

Tom came out of the bathroom, his newly dyed fiery red, wet hair dripping down his body. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Tom said a little too loudly. It made Wyatt jump slightly. “What did you say?” Tom asked the body that was facing away from him. Wyatt turned around to glare at his brother.

_ ‘It’s Sunday!’ _ Wyatt signed harshly when he realized Tom didn’t have in his hearing aids. “I swear this boy needs to be hit sometimes. At least warn me before I feel like an asshole.”

“What are you mumbling about?” Wyatt glared at him more before he went to room and shut the door quietly.

Ever since his parents were said to be dead Wyatt found himself being angry. Not at anyone but himself. He was sure that if someone were to come up to Marco and tell him that his parents died, the man would be devastated. But all Wyatt did was give a silent ‘oh’ and exited the room. He never cried or felt sad, he just got angry.

He quietly flopped on his bed that just seemed out of place. His room was all wrong, his closet was never to be to the left or right of him. It was always in front. Why did he have a window that looked down on the city? The walls were white and barren. His sheets didn’t smell like home. It didn’t smell like his parents.

He was always alone at home, the new environment filled with big laughs and giggles. The sound of the television was most times on or the smell of an actual home cooked meal. It was all new, all foreign to him. This was his new home and the funeral today solidified that.

He sighed as he got dressed in the suit his brother had bought for him. The material felt foreign to him. He had had his share of expensive suits due his parents carrying him along special events but everything was just so damn new. 

He exited his room to see his brother staring at his phone with the edge of his lips down casted.

“What, What’s with that look?” Wyatt asked curtly. Tom jumped a little not expecting the new sound. 

“It’s nothing, let’s go.”

It was a private funeral, so it was just family members and……the entirety of their business partners. He couldn’t bring Marco so he was sure to bring a full bottle of aspirin. Hearing old people talk about was definitely going to be pain.

They arrived at the funeral that was already packed with people, then the whispers began. “Hey, you okay?” Wyatt whispered from beside him once they were seated.

“Not really, hearing that it was right for my parents to abandon me because I’m partially deaf at their funeral is not really something I want to hear.” Tom said in one breath.

“You could always take them out.” Wyatt suggested.

“That would make it worse, don’t worry about me.” Tom gave his brother a small reassuring smile.

They never did make a speech, they just sat there face stern, cold and calculating. If anyone did not already know they would have thought the brothers to be just business partners.

Their parents’ bodies were never found as it went deep into the ocean along with their car. It was an empty coffin. No one cried, no one had a eulogy prepared, no one cared.

What they did care about was the after party. All businessmen and women gathered together to talk about whatever they usually spoke about. “We leave in five minutes.” Tom said dumping the contents of his champagne in the soil of the nearby plant, sorry plant.

“Can’t we just leave now?” Wyatt suggestested with a slight glint in his eyes. Tom smiles for the first time that day before they both made their way towards the exit. Once in the car they borrowed from Marco the brothers made their way to the nearest fast foot restaurant they could find.

  
  
  
  


As Oshua stepped into school he could feel the air around him shift. It was not filled with chatter, just cold glares and murmurs. He quickly made his way to class and sat in his seat. He looked around nervously and when he saw no one he placed his head on the desk.

He woke up to the sound of a fist slamming on the desk. Though the noise was loud and the place was disoriented he rose slowly with a glare planted on his face.

“You did this to Kimi.” Nino said harshly as he pointed to where the before mentioned stood. Oshua looked passed the boys hands to see Kimi in her chair crying big fat crocodile tears, sniffling occasionally. Oshua looked at his bully from head to toe before he stared back at Nino.

Oshua blew the hair that fell into his face out of the way before he gave the boy a challenging look. “What did I do exactly?”

“You pushed her this morning.” Nino said curtly. Oshua held back a laugh, he was seven nearing eight, his worries should be about if his mother was going to give him candy today or extend his bedtime. Why did he have to constantly worry about these idiots in his class? Why does he have such a buhakki situation.

“I came here early this morning, sat down then placed my head on the desk.” Oshua said carefully. “For one, my arm is in a sling at it pains me to move it pass a certain point, two I can’t use my other arm as the cuts still sting and three I’ve only seen Kimi  **today** when you woke me up.” Oshua blew more of his hair out of his face. He needed a haircut. He concluded if his arms were alright he would have caught his hair in two. He would grow it out but the constant fear of it being cut again just made him do it before the others could.

“Liar!” Nino shouted but the bell rang and the came in before he could say anymore.

  
  


_ “Did you hear, Star has a kid.” _

Thus the rumors began. Star sat in her class as she zoned out the conversation going on around her. When her phone rang and she forgot to put it on silent, all eyes went to her. Star glared at the name on the screen. The only reason she had this number was because they added all parents to a group chat. She had a few minutes before class started. Star glared at the contact before the name disappeared but then it came back again. She sighed and rolled her eyes before she answered.

“Yes?” She said curtly.

_ “May I speak to you please?” _

“No.” Star deadpanned before she hung up. Her body was awakened with rage and she really wanted to throw something or hit someon- something. The last thing Star wanted to do was speak to Kimi’s mother who had, for the past month, been trying to contact her. Star knows she should be the bigger person but she couldn’t find the need to.

The lesson in the class dragged on a little too long today and she felt uncomfortable as gazes normally shifted towards her. What was so weird about having a child while going to college? She had a healthy boy who was talented in most aspects, he was smart and creative. He was also Oshua, her baby, her baby boy who she would protect as long as she was alive.

She had gone to work that day in a different location than what she was used to. “What am I doing here?” Star asked Glossaryck once she saw the floor she was on. There were many cameras scattered about but they all pointed to the white backdrop that was set up. Cords that were connected to the camera were thrown haphazardly on the floor and the extension cords were packed full to power up electronics. “Is that safe?” She asked Glossaryck who looked at the object with uncertainty.

“We’ll see.” He muttered to no one in particular. “This is basically a show where new stars and models show off what they can do. It also help with recognition for getting sponsored which is our main goal for now.” Glossaryck briefed. He had made it a habit of setting daily, weekly, monthly and year long goals. Star stuck to all of them as they were very easy to accomplish. “I sent them a list of what you can or could do in this case.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve done anything, I’m pretty sure I’m past the rusty stage.” Star had explained very nervously.

Glossaryck gave her a small smile. “It’s muscle memory, you can’t forget. You might be rusty but once you know it, you know it.” He said before he pushed her towards Starfan.

“Let’s see who we have here today.” The said with enthusiasm. He used hand gestures a lot and talked animatedly. The man explained the show to newcomers and the models who were still clueless about what was going on. Which was only Star. “Okay, now let’s introduce our students.” 

Glossaryck had told her that the theme of the show changed every week. This week was the theme of school, more specifically, high school .

“Hi, I’m Lizzie and I’m twenty one.” A girl with dark skin introduced. She had short black, straight hair that was curled into little wisps.

“I’m Clara, I’m twenty three.” Another girl introduced, her hair was slightly wavy and pink and she had a natural blush on her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Star Butterfly, twenty-seven.” Star said slightly snappy.

“Wow, the tone on this one.” The host, who we will call Geremy, said with a slight smirk. “Is it because you’re too old for this industry?”

Star scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Old, puh-lease. This body is still in its twenties.” Star retorted easily. 

Geremy winked at her before he turned back to the camera. “Today’s objectives are very clear; what have you done in your high school years.” One of the staff brought out a board that had a white cloth covering it. Geremy dramatically pulled the cloth off to reveal the three names, side by side in columns. Then their list of achievements and skills they showcased in high school. “Miss Butterfly you have an extremely long list.” Geremy pointed out when he saw that Star’s list was almost three sizes longer.

“I guess.” Star shrugged. “I could’ve done more though.” She mumbled to herself but for the mic to hear. The two other guests stared at her as if she was crazy.

“Okay, the categories go: Freshman, Junior, Sophomore and Senior. We’ll explain each as we go down the list. Let’s start with freshman.” The director called cut and Star’s facade fell completely. She stared at Glossaryck with a helpless look in her eyes but he just gave her two thumbs up.

Why did she have to act all mean and brooding? Oh right, because she is a nice person. No one else wanted to do it. “Okay let’s begin again.” The director called once everything on the set was set up.

“Lizzie, in your freshman year you picked up singing, how did that work out for you?” Geremy asked.

“Well it didn’t really go well. Years later and I still sound like a frog.” Lizzie joked a little. Star looked at her with an unimpressed look.

“Let’s see what you got.”

Lizzie smiled then went into the center of the set before she began to sing. She sounded amazing. Star cracked a small smile and gave her a small applause when she was finished.

“Even tall, light and brooding over there enjoyed the performance.” Geremy commented. Star then schooled her expression into one of nonchalance. “Clara, you picked up taekwondo.” Geremy stated, Clara gave a nod. He then had a wicked smile on his face. “How about we make this a little more interesting then.” Star didn’t like his tone. “Miss Butterfly, you learnt taekwondo from a young age yes? Why don’t you show us what you got.” Star gave him a blank expression, she nodded once then the director yelled cut.

“Change into these.” Starfan said with a small smile.

Star looked at the fit given, it was a pink gi. She frowned at it and ran her hands over the material. Glossaryck told her weeks in advance to practice what she could for this show but everything now brought to the forefront just brought up memories. She wasn’t sure if they were supposed to be pleasant or unpleasant, the memories just left an ache in her body. A longing for something, she wasn’t really sure what it was.

Once changed, Star had put her hair in a high ponytail. It had grown significantly longer since her teenage years and she wasn’t sure how her moving around a lot would help with the support of her head. Clara was wearing a yellow gi, with a red belt while Star wore a black belt. Star’s face was one of confusion for a while as she couldn’t comprehend why Clara was only a red belt.

“I neglected training at one point then stopped completely.” Clara answered. Star was going to ask why but realized she didn’t have a say in that regard.

The show dragged on for hours with many breaks in between to set up different sets. By the time everything was finished it was one in the morning and she had school in a couple hours. By the time she arrived home, Glossaryck had given her a ride, it was to three and she was exhausted. She kissed Oshua good night and crawled into her bed, succumbing to sleep immediately.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have anything to say for this one.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter :)


	10. Fights and Park Dates? Sort of? I don’t know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a ridiculously long chapter title but you get the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello, I’m posting a little late. I am currently sick and is sneezing like crazy. TikTok has consumed most of my life and it’s my birthday tomorrow.
> 
> That’s a lot. 
> 
> Anyways, Marco and Star, yayyyy.
> 
> This is also a long chapter I think it’s up to 4K rather than my usual 2k. I was too lazy, tired and sleepy to split it.
> 
> Moving on, I ramble a lot so…
> 
> Enjoy:)

Marco stood outside of the two story building and stared at it like his life depended on it. It kind of did, this decision was life changing and scary as fudge. His hand trembled slightly as he removed his hand from his pocket, why was he so nervous he was just renting a goddamn building.

“Mr. Diaz?” A man called that caused him to jump.

“Ah yes? Marco is just fine.” Marco answered giving the man what he hoped was a smile.

“I’m Neville Howard.” The man said with a small smile, Marco shook the hand that was offered. “You spoke to my wife over the phone, unfortunately other things came up for her.”

“That’s alright. We agreed on me seeing the inside of the building today, then negotiating with prices.” Marco stated. Neville gave a nod before he gestured towards the building.

Inside was immaculate, the walls were white and plane and the floor was of a marble design. “This was where Vary Records first established their business before they got bigger and moved.” Neville began. “Here was the reception area, upstairs would be where the various recording booths would have been if we didn’t renovate. Now it’s mostly just space.” Marco nodded along with everything the man said.

As the tour went on Marco discussed what he wanted to do with various rooms in the building and the intended purpose was for. He left with a smile on his face more content with this choice than he had felt in a while.

“Dadda!” Emma shouted once her grandparents strapped her in the car.

“Hey Ems.” Marco said from the front. Emma pouted and made grabby hands for Marco. “I’m about to drive I can’t.”

“Dadda!” She tried again getting a little impatient. Marco sighed before he got out of the car and went to the backseat. He unstrapped Emma and she immediately jumped into his arms for a hug. “Dadda stay!”

“I’m not going anywhere Ems but don’t you wanna see Wyatt and Tom?” He asked softly.

“Tom Tom?” She asked as she cocked her head to the side. Marco gave her a nod. “Wyab?” He gave her another nod.

“Don’t you wanna see them?” He asked again. This time Emma gave an enthusiastic nod. “Then I have to drive.” She shook her head at that. “Then how are we supposed to get to them?” Emma pouted in thought before she shrugged.

“Bus?” She suggested.

“I haven’t taken the bus in years.” 

“Walk?” She said this time.

“It’s too far.”

“Tashi?”

“The taxi? I don’t think so.” He said in thought. “How would we all get home?” Emma pouted in thought but Marco just chuckled and booped her nose. “I have to drive Ems, it’ll only be a few minutes.” Emma gave him a reluctant nod but he smiled at her before he strapped her back into the car seat.

  
  
  


Wyatt was having a terrible day. He had been at his new school for two weeks and he realized he hated boys. Tom had enrolled him in Mewni High School for Boys, it was for smart children. They were all snobs. It annoyed him. It reminded him of the people his parents forced him to talk to.

“Wyatt Lucitor!” The teacher said from across the classroom. The teacher was currently handing out test papers from the recent pop quiz. The man slammed his paper on his desk making the younger flinch slightly. “Full score, congrats.” The man said in a dead tone, he then went up to the front of the class. “I suggest you take a page out of his book children. He’s been here not even a good two weeks been sprung three pop quizzes in the past week and still managed to get good results.” He glared at the students who only groaned in response. “There’ll be a makeup test on Friday. Be prepared children.” The bell rung immediately after that while Wyatt was just dying for the day to be over.

He spent lunch in a corner of the cafeteria typing furiously away on his phone. He was currently talking to Tom about his new arrangements. He shoved a piece of bread in his mouth before he continued to type. When a shadow came in front of him to block his already terrible lighting he looked up to see a boy, well duh, staring at him.

“Name, parents’ occupation and address.” The boy said bluntly. Wyatt stared at him with a slight twitch in his eyes.

“Wyatt. Dead. None of your business.” Wyatt answered just as bluntly. The boy cocked and eyebrow at him and Wyatt did the same. His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to see a text from Tom to ask if he was okay. He replied instantly knowing his brother might get worried.

The boy took a seat in front of Wyatt and he looked up from his phone to see the boy studying him. “I don’t like being ignored pretty boy.” The boy said.

Wyatt let out a small chuckle before he shut off his phone and placed it face down on the table. He mirrored the was the boy sat which was with his legs slightly apart, his elbows on the table and his hands under the chin. “I’ll humour you.” Wyatt said with a small smile.

“I’m Kacey.” He replied.

  
  


Wyatt stood outside the school waiting for Marco to appear. He was usually on time so it was strange when he took longer than usual. To his surprise he saw Marco and Emma walking down the street. He cocked an eyebrow at the older who just sighed.

“She’s a little clingy today. I couldn’t drive for too long.” He explained. Wyatt hummed before he stooped to the younger’s level.

“Wyab!” Emma shouted happily and giggled when he scooped her up in his arms.

“Did you miss me?” He asked smiling a real smile for the first time in a while. 

“Where Tom Tom?” Emma pouted slightly. Wyatt faked a gasp.

“You only want me for my brother. You don’t love me?” He said sadly. Emma shook her head furiously.

“Lub you, lub you.” Emma said quickly then gave him a big kiss on his cheek. He smiled immediately making Emma giggle.

He sat at the back of the car with Emma to keep her company.

“How was school?” Marco asked carefully. He knew Wyatt was having a tough time at school.

“I got full scores on my test.” He reported.

Marco smiled, “Congrats.” Then he frowned. “But I didn’t ask how your grades were. Are you adjusting properly?”

Wyatt blinked at him shocked. His parents always just asked about grades and his performance in school. “I- I’m still adjusting.” He muttered. “I met someone today though. He seems alright.” Wyatt shrugged. Marco gave him an encouraging smile which urged the boy to continue.

  
  
  


“Hey.” Tom said as he entered the car.

“Tom Tom!” Emma squealed once she saw who it was.

“Hey Em Em.” Tom said with a smile.

“You give her the weirdest nicknames.” Wyatt stated as he smiled fondly.

“You literally call her M&Ms.” Tom pointed out with a small smirk.

“Where are we going anyway?” Marco asked once he turned out of Tom’s school.

“To the park. Lalicia said something about celebrating today.” Tom answered dismissively.

“And What is that something?” Asked Marco only to receive a shrug in return. “You are ridiculous.” He chuckled.

  
  
  
  


“Hey Jakey.” Oshua said once he was in the boy’s temporary room.

“Oshy? Were you supposed to come today?” Jake asked groggily.

“Did I wake you?” Oshua asked a little softer and with a worried pout on his face.

“Not really.” Jake answered just as soft. The boy could barely see anything with the bright lights shining in his face. “Hey could you push that button.” He said pointing, as best as he could, to the button beside him. When Oshua did what was asked his bed started to rise. “W-What happened to your face?” Jake asked, his tone one of concern, once he saw the split lip Oshua had.

“I- it’s nothing.” Oshua stuttered. Jake stared at him with a look of concern while Oshua stared right back with a slight determination. “How’s your day.” He asked once Jake broke the eye contact.

“Not fun. I was supposed to start dancing next week.” Jake said with a sigh. It was one thing which he actually liked and so he begged his mother to sign him up. “Don’t apologize.” He said sharply once he saw the guilt in Oshua’s eyes. “I did what I did and I’d do it again.” Jake said leaving no room for argument.

“W-why? I’m not worth saving.” Oshua mumbled in reply. If he could turn back time he would probably have told Jake to stay put or warned his past self. It wasn’t worth the inconvenience he had now put Jake in. Dancing was the one thing he saw the boy took pride in and now Oshua felt he just put a wedge in the boy’s life. They won’t be in the same grade anymore, he would have to do physical therapy, he would be set back a year for dancing and he would have to learn the same thing over again.

“Shut up idiot.” Jake said bluntly. “If you weren’t worth it do you think I would’ve run out to save you?” He harshly stated. The answer would be ‘yes, a million times over.’ Jake didn’t know why Oshua deemed himself worthless, in his eyes, all he saw was the world. Oshua was light and he would try everyday to make him see it.

“If you weren’t stupid you wouldn’t have saved me in the first place!” Oshua shouted with slight tears in his eyes. To Oshua, he had ruined the boy’s life, the only person who wanted to befriend him. The only person who protected him, besides his mother and Auntie. The person who said he was worth something and he would try everyday to make Jake forgive him. “I- I have to go.” He mumbled before he left the room.

  
  
  


Oshua blew the falling pieces of his hair out of his face as he waited for the doctor’s results. It was the day his sling finally came off but he just sat there with a pout on his face.

“What’s with the face? I thought you’d be happy.” Star asked once she felt more than saw his mood.

“I am. It’s just that me and Jakey had a fight, sort of.” Oshua mumbled the ending. 

“Why, what happened?”

“He said he would save me again if he could, he would do it again if he was aware as to what was going to happen.” Oshua frowned, a rare thing for him to do in a long while. He blew more hair out of his face before he sighed. “I need a haircut.” He said to Star who laughed in reply.

“I can see that. We’ll go tomorrow, I have work later.” Oshua frown got deeper as he stared at his mother. She was barely home quite often than not and she constantly stared at her phone. She barely spent time with him now and even Pony’s mood went down when she realized it.

“Mama?” Oshua said into the quiet room. Star hummed but her eyes were still glued to her phone. “Mama.” Oshua said a little harsher, Star looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. “When was the last time you slept?”

“Oh.” Star said with a small chuckle. “Don’t worry about me Oshy, I’m fine.” She gave him a small smile that Oshua narrowed his eyes at but he didn’t make any further comments. He knew she was lying, Star knew he knew she was lying. She just found it easier than telling him the truth for some reason.

How could she tell him that his father who abandoned them when he found out she was pregnant was back in town? She couldn’t.

  
  
  
  


Marco found himself at the park with what he could only describe as college teenagers. What are college teenagers? Simply college students who are into everything a highschooler would do. Now that wasn’t bad but he found himself feeling out of place. He was twenty-seven but he barely interacted with the rest of civilisation so everything, Pony and Tom were saying, flew over his head. Then he had that one teenager who was actually an old man apparently, as Wyatt was confused as to what the two were saying also. Then Emma just wanted to play with the other children that were running around.

Star walked up to them slightly out of breath. “Sorry we’re late, Oshy insisted on getting a haircut.” Star apologized with a playful glare in her son’s direction. Oshua smiled unapologetically as a powerful winter breeze passed through his non existent hair. 

“I’m not even sorry.” He shrugged. Oshua got another buzzcut, loving the idea of waking up to not doing his hair. His hair was now fuzz, not completely bald.

“Oh goodie, everyone his here.” Pony said as she interrupted the conversation she was having with Tom. Once the just arrived were seated she spoke again. “Today we are here to celebrate Oshy, as he can finally play the drums again.” The elders cheered loudly, Emma cheered as well as she just followed the adults. Pony offered the second grader a drumstick. “Any words?” Pony asked encouraging the boy to say a speech. Oshua took the drumstick and sighed. He walked to what he deemed was the front, which in front of a large oak tree.

“Geez Auntie if I had known I would have prepared somethi- thank you all for coming.” He began, too lazy to finish the first sentence. Pony gave him a knowing smile. Often times when she went to call him for breakfast or dinner, she would hear him in the bathroom practicing a speech for when he finally removed his sling. That was one of the reasons she planned a picnic, the other was to get Star out of the phone. She was constantly working, studying and worrying which in turn made Pony worry.

“These past three weeks has been nothing but a nightmare, true terror, horrifying!” Oshua continued dramatically, he faked a sob then wiped his imaginary tears from his eyes..

“Horribying!” Emma repeated in an ecstatic voice.

“Have he tried out for the drama club yet?” Marco muttered to Star who chuckled in reply.

“I think he should.” She whispered back. Oshua shot them a glare to silence their conversation.

“Thank you.” Oshua smiled at the little girl. This was his first time officially meeting her, he slept through most of Christmas dinner and by the time he woke up the visitors were already gone. “You know, looking back I thought if I could ever make it to this day. I feel so free.” With that he raised his arm as far as he could, a few bones snapping into place at the action.

Everyone scattered around the park when they had finished eating their, what they would call lunch, Pony called it dinner. Pony had cooked a lot of food but apparently it was easy to finish eight pounds of rice and chicken. She had forced them all to walk around and exercise to get off the excess fat as she finished eating her own dinner. Tom stayed back to converse with her.

Emma had begged Oshua to carry her to the other kids, the boy stubbornly obliged when his mother told him to. That left Wyatt to watch over the two as the two parents decided to have a stroll together.

“How old is Oshua again?” Marco asked as they decided to take the path that the joggers normally took.

“He’s seven, he’s turning eight late February.” Answered Star. Marco hummed in acknowledge. Star’s phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to see a few messages. It looked like she had been staring at for a while as Marco snapped her out of her haze. 

“You okay?” Marco asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” Star asked as she looked at him curiously.

“It’s nothing really, it’s just that walked twice around the park and I had to maneuver you pass a lot of people.” It was then that Star realized he still had his hands on her shoulders.

She laughed and gave him a bashful smile. “Sorry, I guess I’m a little distracted.” She said her eyes subconsciously drifted to her phone.

“Hey can I see this?” Marco took her phone from her hands then pocketed it in his pocket. “Thanks.” He said when Star tried to argue. He raised a challenging brow at her when she attempted to go into his pocket. She gave up with a small huff, the action blew her stray hairs out of her face.

“Okay, you have my attention. What now?”

Marco hummed in concentration before his eyes drifted to a group that was dressed in white gis. “Pony mentioned you knew karate? Let’s go.” He said and dragged her to the group before she could protest.

“Ha! I could do this all day.” Star challenged. They were currently in a competition to see who could break the most boards, it all started when the kids got a break for lunch. Marco had simply came up to them and asked if he could have used some of their boards then it just spiralled from there. The kids enjoyed it a lot, for one they had less board to break which meant they could go home earlier and two they were making a lot of money betting on who would win.

It came to a tie.

Oshua found himself more times catching Emma from falling than actually playing. The girl was still getting the concept of walking down, so that left him to suffer. 

“It’s a stupid piece of hose, dummy!” Oshua shouted to the little girl who was about to cry. Wyatt watched the scenes between them trying not to laugh. Oshua seemed a little too harsh on the baby but Wyatt did not feel the need to intervene. “I-I’m sorry.” Oshua said to the little girl once she began to cry.

“You soft piece of dough.” Wyatt chuckled when he saw the little boy hugged the baby and whispered apologies in her ear.

“I thought you didn’t have a family?” A voice beside him sounded which made the teenager jump. The voice chuckled and flopped down beside Wyatt with a small sigh. When Wyatt saw who it was he let his guard down just a needle prick.

“I said my parents were dead, not that I didn’t have a family.” Wyatt retorted in reply. Kacey hummed in reply and looked at the boy beside him. He was fighting a smile, by the clench of his jaws, as he watched his ‘family’ interact.

Oshua held Emma’s hands as he walked backwards, he made sure the girl was steady so that she could walk properly. He them lead towards Wyatt who stared at him with a questioning look. “I promised Emma ice cream.” He said to Wyatt who chuckled in disbelief at the boy.

“Why would you do that?” Wyatt questioned. Oshua shrugged in response.

“I just wanted her to shut up.” Oshua said bluntly. Wyatt laughed in disbelief again.

“Were you always this blunt?”

“Probably.” Oshua shrugged. “Ice cream.” He whined.

“I’m not your mother, go find your mother.” Wyatt answered the little who gave him a levelled glare. “What are you like six? You don’t scare me.” Maybe he did a little bit but Oshua didn’t need to know that.

“I’m seven, eleven months and three weeks. We want ice cream.” Oshua said and he made sure to punctuate every word.

Wyatt shot him a small smirk. “I thought Emma wanted ice cream?”

“I want it too, jeez.” Wyatt chuckled and flicked Oshua’s forehead. He encouraged the boy to come closer and he whispered in his ears.

“I’m broke.” Wyatt said then burst out laughing when he saw the boy’s expression. “No, seriously i’m broke. I can’t even save anything.’

“Why?” 

“I get drives to and from school, the house is stacked with a crap ton of food so I’m never hungry and the house is always clean so I don’t have to do chores.” Wyatt listed off the top of his head. Tom did give him a credit card in case of emergencies but ice cream was not an emergency.

“I can buy it.” Kacey offered. He already got up and began to lead the kids to the ice cream stand before Wyatt could protest. After Kacey took the children’s order he turned to Wyatt with a look of expectancy.

“I don’t want any.” Wyatt mumbled which made Kacey shoot him a raised eyebrow. “Strawberry Cheesecake.” He mumbled which elicited a chuckle from Kacey.

“Two strawberry cheesecake please.” Kacey said softly to the server who nod in reply.

  
  
  


“Why do I feel like everytime we start a conversation it begins with, ‘What the hell are you doing?’” Tom questioned as he looked over on Pony’s phone. 

“That’s because we always do some weird shit that elicits that reaction.” Pony answered. She rolled over on her back and held her phone above her face. Her arms failed her as the phone fell into her face, her response was to groan while Tom’s was to laugh.

“It’s a sign. If you spend your time ignoring my beauty karma will come to get ya.” Tom joked. Pony glared at him and pinched his nose which made the boy groan.

“Seriously? You’re such a child.” He complained as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Pony just gave a hum and reached for her phone again. She looked at the time then looked up at the sky, it was already sunset.

“It’s time to pack up and get the others.” She muttered. Tom hummed but made no attempt to move.

“Give them a bit more time, you said Star needed a break?” Tom suggested. Pony nodded her head slowly, a small smile forming on her lips.

Apparently, Pony’s lunch? Dinner? Dunch? Linner? I-It never lasted long as Star and Marco found themselves at a hotdog stand. Star stared at Marco with a look of disgust.

“What?” He asked as he took a bite of his meal. It didn’t look gross, it was just the thought of all those flavors together made Star cringe. Mustard, she never liked, relish always left a tangy flavor in her mouth. Then the basics of ketchup and mayonnaise, of course why not add a little barbeque sauce? Then he added cheese.

“You made my hotdog not want to be tasty anymore.” She said in annoyance. She wrapped it up and decided to give Oshua in secret so that Pony didn’t kill her.

“It’s not my fault my hotdog has taste.” Marco shrugged as he took another bite. Star scoffed and folded her arms to her chest.

“Excuse me, that’s five pounds of disgusting.” She scoffed again.

“Don’t dis it till you try it.” Marco held the dog close to first and encouraged her to take a bite. She stared at him for a while before she took a bite.

She didn’t like it.

  
  
  


“Hey idiot, m&ms it’s time to go. Your bedtime is near.” Wyatt said the kids who were near a swing. Oshua stopped immediately and held a giggling Emma off of the swing. His hands burnt due to the unwanted exercise. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Wyatt said to Kacey as he gave the boy an awkward wave. Kacey gave him a chuckle and a salut before he went to his waiting chauffeur

Wyatt picked Emma up with a huff then held on to a protesting Oshua’s hand tightly. He went on a path that would supposedly lead them back to everyone. It was a big park and it was also his first time there so he blames the adults if he got lost.

“Ah stop.” Star said as she held onto Marco’s arm. He turned to look at her curiously. Star wet her thumb with her spit then wiped the residue of the hotdog off of the startled man’s face. “If Pony sees that we bought food she will probably kill us.”

“Oh, ah thanks.” Marco stuttered in reply.

“Mama!” “Dadda!” Oshua and Emma said in unison. Star and Marco jumped at the sudden noise but smiled immediately afterwards.

“Hey precious.” Marco said softly as he collected Emma from Wyatt.

Oshua stared at his mother with a pointed look, Star chuckled nervously confused as to why Oshua gave her that look.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I’m sick so if there are a crap ton of mistakes know that I can’t see properly and my eyes are burning.
> 
> Also, Happy Birthday to me:).
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter.


	11. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute, sorry about that. I actually had this chapter written weeks ago but could not find the time to post it. Corona is in the Caribbean though so I have a break from school.
> 
> I hope everyone stays healthy and inside.
> 
> Enjoy:)

To say Jake was scared senseless was the least. He was simply watching a cartoon on the television, the volume low when Oshua suddenly bursts in with a look of determination on his face. The first word Jake uttered was ‘Bald’ which made Oshua shoot him a small glare. The boy had yet to speak, he just walked up to Jake’s bed, removed his backpack and began to unpack the contents. Oshua took out a few paint brushes, a small canvas and paints.

“I don’t like when we fight.” Oshua said once he had finished painting a blue background on Jake’s cast, that took a whole fifteen minutes so the air was awkward between them.

“I don’t either.” Jake answered in a tone to urge Oshua to continue.

“We spent three days apart. It would be like going off for the weekend at school but we went off on bad? Awkward terms.” Oshua rambled. He drew some random lines on the cast not really sure of what he was doing. “I read somewhere that if it won’t make sense or matter in the future then it should be easy to let go.” He said as he added green paint.

“What are you saying?”

“Let’s make a three day rule; if it doesn’t make sense when the three days are up then we do not dwell on it.” Oshua finished.

“Dwell?”

“Think about it too long.” Oshua explained, Jake gave a small nod but a frown was planted on his face. “Mama said you would be in here for a while.” He began once the room was a little too silent. Jake nodded again, his eyes downcast. “She said I should teach you what I learned in class today.” He pauses for a while before he speaks again. “Do you want to know what I learned today?” Jake gave a small nod but Oshua gave him a big bright smile.

  
  
  
  


“Marco, someone is here to see you.” Skullnick said through the telephone.

Marco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he wondered who came to him but he was also happy for the break. After the park ride, he got a call from work saying that the directorial team accidentally deleted some of his finished work. He did not have a backup as he forgot to do that simple basic detail and now that caused him his night. The call happened once he had dropped Star and Pony home so he decided to give Tom the car while he took a taxi to his work. He could have walked but stalling would not help him finish any faster.

The man got up and stretched, his bones snapped back into place and it made his body feel relieved but tired. His slouched posture began straightened as he stepped out of the office. The elevator ride was slow which gave him a good two minutes of sleep before he had to step out again.

As he walked to the reception area an image of blurred blonde was all he could see. He wiped his eyes to see the image of long blonde hair that stretched all the way to the butt crack. There were a few sections braided some with white ribbons in them. The side figure of fingers filled with fine rings padded softly against the desk as the woman waited patiently. The other hand was at her jaw but her face was not seen as her head was turned to read something.

“Star?” Marco questioned once he got closer. The woman in question turned and smiled at him. Marco was then reminded of how beautiful the woman looked. Freckles adorned her face and it reminded him of when Emma usually dunked the entire bag of sugar into the cookie batch. Her blue eyes shimmered as she smiled and she said something, he realized. When she speaks and smiles her cheeks puff up like an adorable squirrel and her eyes twinkle in delight.

“Marco?” Star’s smile faltered a bit when she saw that the man was not paying attention. “Marco!” The man finally snapped out of it to look at the woman in confusion. Star studies the man, he looked tired, if the bags under his eyes was any indication. She knew he didn’t go home the night before as he was still in his red hoodie and black jeans pants he wore to the park. Unless he just had an abundance of them.

His hair brown was all over the place like it had a mind of its own. “Ah- huh?” Marco stuttered.

Star gave him a smile again a little genuine this time. “Have you taken a break yet?” Marco shook his head slowly. “C’mon it looks like you need one.”

The man followed but he wasn’t really sure what his feet were doing. His eyes continued to inspect Star though as she wasn’t bad to look at. The woman was barefaced with her usual extravagant makeup gone from existence. There was a single silver chain that dangled from her neck which matched one of her rings. Star wore a blue, plaid jumper skirt with an oversized white T-shirt tucked into it. She seemed to step very delicately in her blue, suede creepers.

He realized he was at his regular visited cafe as the familiar scent hit him. “Hey, what do you want?” Star asked which helped him to snap out of his drowsiness enough to order.

Star paid after shooting him a challenging eyebrow then she gave their names and Marco stared at her weirdly. “But-”

“Shhh.” Star shushed him immediately. She gave the employee a quick smile before she pushed Marco away from the counter. She sat him at her usual seat way in the corner of the room. She could see everyone but no one noticed her unless they were actually looking. The air conditioning was just right there and she basically nurtured the growing plant beside her.

“I normally sit there.” Marco pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the room. It was secluded and basically closed off to everyone. The chair faced away from everyone so he wouldn’t be able to see them and vice versa.

“You’re here often?” Star asked, receiving a nod from Marco.

“Oh right why did you come to me?”

“Ah, I think you still have my phone.” She said as she turned to face Marco. They were sitting close beside each other both of them realizing that neither chose the seat to be able to sit face to face. Marco furrowed his brows his confusion as he felt his pockets and to Star’s prediction she was right.

“Ah sorry.” Marco said with a bashful smile.

“It’s okay, I needed space from it anyway.” Star just pocketed the phone, she would look at it a different time.

“Butterfly! Marco!” The employee called which caused Marco to stare dumbfounded.

“Go collect them.” Star said with a soft chuckle. Marco returned to her with an eyebrow raised. “I just give them the most ridiculous names and they either dumb it down to what I actually wanted or they find synonyms associated with it.” She took a sip of her drink then added, “sixty percent effective.”

“Sixty?”

“I once gave them the name Butterfliofiliasquashintonton but they just wrote Butternut Squash.” She said with a shrug. Marco snorted his drink through his nose in amusement but groaned afterwards.

“What the hell? I didn’t even know that could happen.” He said more to himself than anyone else after the burn in his nose became a little muted. 

They had a steady conversation, both slowly learning about each other until their phones rang, one after the other.

“Sorry.” They both said in unison.

“Yes Ludo?”

“Yes Glossaryck?” 

They looked at each other before they got up to prevent from hearing the other’s conversation.

“An emergency what?” Star whisper shouted to Glossaryck who she rarely ever saw but talked to him everyday. The man had other clients to worry about but he still made sure Star was okay or to alert her about any new updates.

_ “Um yeah you’ll be leaving for a mini photo shoot in three days.”  _ The man explained as patiently as possible. Glossaryck always had to be careful with his new models as he was not sure how they would react to certain situations.

“To where exactly?” Star asked a little skeptic. “And how long?” She added.

_ “It’s three places in the span of a week.” _

Star sighed, she couldn’t actually say no. She’ll miss a couple days of school and she would have to ask Pony to babysit, nothing new there. “Okay, yeah I’ll start packing I guess.” They hung up after a few more words. She guessed him pushing her to renew her visas was not for nothing. She turned around to see Marco frowning at a wall. He looked pretty scary like that and it made Star never want to get on his bad side. She sat back in her previous position as she waited for the man to finish.

“Fine I’m coming.” Marco gritted through his teeth. His glare dropped immediately once he saw Star frowning at her phone. “Um Star?” He said softly, the woman looked up slowly. “I have to get back to work.”

“Oh.” She said with a smile that Marco didn’t really appreciate. It felt like she was faking it. “Go ahead, I have things to sort out at work also.”

He wasn’t sure what the protocol was for a friend but also a stranger who gives him parenting advice. So he waved an awkward goodbye before he left.

  
  


Star was having a small crisis. Pony had an inescapable outing with her family that was planned a good two months in advance. She didn’t want to put her baby in the hands of strangers, especially for a week. She had nothing against babysitters but in the almost eight years of raising Oshua she had never used a babysitter. She was jobless for most of it or Pony always volunteered so this was just new to her.

Scrolling through babysitting sites was overwhelming. She had no idea that people actually had qualifications to do this thing. Five star ratings weren’t attracting her, the nannies or mannies seemed too perfect or she didn’t agree with their methods. She found one she would be okay with but the price had her wheezing. She was getting a steady amount of income but there was no way in hell she would pay that amount of money for someone to wake her child up and put him to bed. 

Describing the type of child she had had been uncomfortable. It felt like she was describing a pet; low maintenance, eats when fed, wakes when woken and needed little entertainment.

“Hey!” Pony shouted which scared Star out of her stool. Pony had her earphones in and it blasted loudly as Star could here the words perfectly clear or clear enough as it was in a different language.

“Never do that again.” Star said absentmindedly. She went back to looking at her laptop with a frown. She jumped again when Pony spoke from over her shoulder.

“He’s not a dog you know?” She had said with a small chuckle. “You’re way too spaced.” She ruffled Star’s hair before she felt compelled to French braid it. “Anyways…” She said once finished. “Tom offered to look after him.”

“You couldn’t have lead with that?” Star said as she hit the girl harshly in the arm. Pony laughed before she retreated to her room.

  
  
  


“It’s just a week Oshy Okay?” Star whispered as she hugged her child. Pony left the previous day so it left the two of them. They had decided to let Oshua stay over at Marco’s to make life much easier. Buff Frog was the one to transport them there as he would be the one Star would be travelling with.

“But you’ll miss my birthday.” Oshua mumbled into her shoulder blades.

“I’ll video call okay sweetie? I love you.” She said her last goodbye before she left.

Oshua sighed and went back inside the house or a mansion compared to his little home. Marco had given him a room to stay in, no seriously how big is this house? Oshua was sure he was going to need a map to find the kitchen.

“Hey grab your bag, it’s time for school.” Tom had said once he had exited. His red hair had faded to a dull red orange colour, his small mullet was beginning to grow again. Tom fixed his watch and quickly checked the time before he sighed. “Wyatt! It’s time to go.” He shouted at high caused Oshua to jump slightly. “Sorry.” Tom apologized once he saw the flinch. “I guess you’re not used to loud sounds.”

“Mamma barely shouts, we speak softly most times.” Oshua said softly to prove his point.

Wyatt came out from down the hall while he rubbed his eyes red. He still had his bed hair but Oshua wasn’t going to say anything. Wyatt yawned and stretched before his eyes landed on his brother. “It’s barely a quarter to six, why are you so loud?” The teenager said he was still half asleep. Tom read his watch again and laughed a little.

“Whoops, read it wrong.” Tom answered unapologetically. “It is time to get ready though.” Wyatt nodded and went into the direction of what Oshua assumes was the bathroom.

“What do you normally do at this hour?” Tom asked Oshua who looked more awake than any child should at this hour. Oshua shrugged in reply.

His routines normally consisted of him waking up, eating breakfast, going over some vocabulary with his mother and helping Pony study. Well, it’s more like he was learning big words he was sure was not needed in everyday conversation. Other times Star just let him sleep if she felt he was not in the mood or he would wake them. His routine was pretty simple.

He realized in his mind, how quiet he was in the mornings and he hoped he wasn’t causing trouble for Tom who seemed to be chatting up a storm. Though Oshua woke early mornings he was more alive and outgoing in the afternoons. He scrunched his face at the mention of star apples.

“First of all those things are gross. The insides are gross, it doesn’t even look like a star and don’t get me started on the taste.” Oshua rambled and gagged at the end for effect.

“I’ve never actually tasted those.” Tom said slightly dumbfounded at the boy’s outburst.

“You shouldn’t.” Oshua said with a firm nod of his head. 

“But aren’t they the same as star fruits?” That elicited a gasp from Oshua.

“Jumbilin?”

“Jumbi What?” Tom asked confused.

“It’s what Aunty calls them and they are so different from star apples.” He said the name in such a judgemental tone. “First of all the entire fruit is shaped like a star …” The rest of their conversation went on. Oshua describes the best fruits he had eaten so far and the one’s Tom should try. They were interrupted when Wyatt came out looking more refreshed than before with a sleepy Emma in tow.

The little girl rubbed her eyes as she held onto Wyatt’s pants for support. “Oshy?” She mumbled confused once she saw the boy on her couch.

“Oh hi Emma.” Oshua said with feigned amusement. He didn’t really warm up to the girl as yet so sue him, not because she’s cute and adorable meant he had to like her.

He spent the rest of his time on his tablet as he waited for everyone to finish their routines.

The long drive to school was different for Oshua. The normal fifteen minute walk turned into an hour long traffic which had set his mood into irritation. After he was dropped off he felt like all eyes were on him, it was weird being dropped off by a car when he had been walking all his life. He made his way into school then sat on his desk which had too many vulgar words for second graders to know. He glared at them before he took out his book a slammed it on the desk. He opened the book which effectively covered the words.

He could handle this.

Just a couple more weeks till break, actually, it’s three days until his birthday. He was going to be eight, a big boy. He could handle these idiots.

When Marco picked him up that day the car was already full. “I need to get the hospital.” Oshua said as he entered.

“Why exactly?” Marco asked as he began to drive in the direction of the hospital, Star had iterated their entire routine to him, three times. Marco wondered if he was like that with Emma.

“My friend is there, I visit him everyday.” Marco chuckled a little. Ohsua was pushing it on the everyday thing. “Okay Fine every other day.” Marco didn’t even have to try to coax the boy to spill the truth.

“Jakey!” Oshua shouted announcing his presence in the room and effectively zapping Jake out of his dazed state.

“Oh hey Oshy.” Jake chuckled nervously. “Hello sir I’ve never met before.” He stared confusedly at Marco then to Oshua.

“Hi I’m Marco, I hope you get better soon.” Marco said out of courtesy. Then he turned to Oshua. “Would it be okay to leave and come back?” He received a nod from the boy he questioned which made Marco smile. “Okay, see you later Oshua.” He waved before he exited the room.

“Who’s He?” Jake asked as soon as the door was closed.

“Mamma’s friend.” Oshua answered in a tone that said otherwise.

“How was your day?” Jake asked after an awkward moment of silence.

“It was good.” Oshua lied. Half way through the day he ended up somewhere in a bathroom stall bawling his eyes out. Maybe it was because he missed Pony, maybe because he missed his mother, maybe it was because Kimi said something that actually got to him. Maybe it was all, it was everything and nothing. He just felt the need to cry, he tried for as silent as possible as it would be an embarrassing story to hear for the rest of his life.

“Oshy.” Jake said in a soft but warning tone. “How was your day?” He asked a again.

“I-It was doable.”

Well that was a step up in Jake’s book, he didn’t normally push but he could see the slight redness in Oshua’s eyes all covered by his fake eye smile. Jake knows the real one, the real one could light up a room, he was pretty sure it could cure sadness or any illness received. In fact, any time Oshua gave him a real smile he could feel his bones healing faster, his energy replenished and like he could accomplish anything. 

Oshua, currently, had that face where he pretended everything was okay. Jake knew that face as he had seen it moments before the boy just left and broke down in front of his hospital door. Oshua too loud to even realize that Jake had heard it. He doesn’t like seeing his friend in this state, so he pushed again. “Oshua, How was your day?”

“I-it was-”

You know that moment right before your breaking point, when you feel like everything around you has shattered and you wish you could return to the past but it’s impossible to? That moment where time freezes just enough for you to realize your worst fears, the ones hidden away and locked with a key thrown in the depths of hell? A little too descriptive, but that was the feeling. He broke, he felt like that dam he saw in that Disney movie.

This was way too much for a little boy like him to handle. Why him of all people? Why did people like to target him? Why did they love to bully him?

“Oshy.” Jake said softly. He patted the area beside him, one of the slings being removed from one of his hands already. Oshua’s smile really was medicine so it pained Jake to see him cry.

Oshua curled into Jake’s side, being delicate as to not hurt him. He sobbed until he began to sniffle.

“I- I don’t have a dad.” Oshua whispered softly, it was a fact. Jake had never seen his father, Star never talked about him. She and Pony were his caretakers her neighbors often mistook them for a lesbian couple. The sun began to set, if that was any indication of how long the boy was in that state.

“What do you mean?” Jake kind of saw where the older was going with this but he still wanted him to say it.

“K-Kimi said, Kimi said, sh-She said that I was the reason Mamma’s always so sad.” Oshua said dejectedly.

Sad? No. Oshua? Ha! 

Star sad because of Oshua. 

Oshua made Star sad.

Those words were just ridiculous in a sentence. Jake was the last child of four and there was a huge age gap between him and his previous brother. As such, he mostly observed interactions between his family. He was normally silent, they sometimes forget he was there because of that. But, he was always observing.

His father’s left eye, just his left, would scrunch slightly when he felt the elders needed money. Then the man would give it before they even opened their mouths. His mother’s joy was shown in her posture, she claimed she loved them equally but her posture said otherwise. His brothers always acted tough anytime their father said something degrading but the mood in the house effectively goes down. The lively house would be dead and gloomy. He observed a lot.

Star, being sad because of Oshua was a kick to the face. Star Butterfly the woman who dashed out mid pose to get to her son because she missed a call from him, hilarious. Star who picks him up everyday without fail, if she couldn’t make it she bribes him with an apology, ridiculous. The mother who acquired the title crazy lady because of many days forgetting to remove make up or props because she thought she was going to be late to pick up her son, absurd (haha Oshua thought him that word last week). His Mamma whose eyes twinkle every time she looks at him, the proud smile she wears while introducing her son, the look of admiration every time he spoke. 

He tells Oshua exactly this. Oshua could not find the points to counteract so he stayed silent. “Jakey?” The boy hummed in reply. “C-could you sing me a song?” Jake froze a little. Oshua heard him sing before? “You hum a lot beside me in class and you sing when you think no one is there.” Jake let out an embarrassed laugh, he heard that? “If you don’t want to sing, could you hum for me?”

Jake contemplated for a moment before he sighed. He hummed a tune his mother sung to him every night as he ran his hand repeatedly through Oshua’s head. When he felt the boy had drifted asleep he sang softly, the lyrics he remembered.

“Beautiful child,Don’t you see?

You beautiful child, Please believe,

If no one loves you, Believe I do,

If no one hugs you,I’ll do that too 

Beautiful child, Don’t you see

Beautiful child, please believe.”

He fell asleep a little while after, his hand mid way through Oshua’s fuzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that. I’m sorry I too so long and I’m sorry if this is a really crappy story.
> 
> I hope you all stay safe.


	12. A Slow Dive Into Insanity (Oshua's Mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, hallo I am writing my notes before I write the chapter title as I have no idea what to call it.
> 
> Yeah, I have a lot of work to do today but I just wanted to get this out first. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Marco was surprised when Oshua didn’t wake, even when he picked him up from the bed. The boy slept like a log through the entire drive. The only movement made was when Marco placed him in his bed and the boy shuffled to get comfy. It was probably a bad idea to let the boy sleep in his school uniform but Marco didn’t have the heart to wake him. He must be really tired from whatever happened, if the tear tracks on his face was any indication.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to look at the caller ID. It was Star, it was currently 7:00 p.m where he lived which made it 10:00 a.m where Star was staying. He answered the call as he stepped out of Oshua’s room.

“Hey.” Marco whispered silently.

“C-can I see him? Why are you whispering? Is he awake?” Star rambled all at once. Marco let out a soft chuckle.

“He's sleeping but I could just show you him?” He asked more than suggested.

“Yes.” Star answered without hesitation. Marco gave her a soft smile before he turned and reentered the boy’s room. He turned on the light, the room immediately a shone blue light. The lava lamps surrounding the room glowed blue as well.

Marco switched the camera to the back to show Star. Oshua’s face looked contempt and relaxed, the complete opposite of how he looked on the car ride to the hospital. Star smiled at the boy before she whispered to Marco.

“Okay, I feel better now.”

“Are you sure?” He tried to verify. She gave a nod and Marco exited the room before he made it to his. He switched the camera back to the front and turned the volume up slightly before he placed his phone, flat, on the nightstand. “You seemed nervous earlier.” Marco said as he removed his shirt.

“That’s because I’m about to go to an interview. Apparently I’m popular in Korea.” Star said breathlessly, the shock evident in her voice. “Even though it’s like minutes because they are interviewing so many people. I’m also going on the run-way for the first time, not pressured at all.” Star rambled.

“An-”

“Actually I’m terrified, completely terrified. What if I can’t walk in the shoes then I fall off the platform and into a pool of mud then I would have to repay for the dress I messed up not to mention my face will be plastered over the internet as a screw up then my career would be over before it properly began and and and-”

“Star.” Marco said sharply causing the girl to freeze. “Deep breaths in, one, two.” He did the action and Star followed, her eyes looking frantic. “Out, one, two.” After she calmed Marco let out an amused chuckle. “Were you a singer in your past life or something? You’re breath control is ridiculous.” He commented causing Star to pause. Marco finally found a shirt to put on

“I- um sorry, I freak out sometimes.” She said bashfully.

“An interview? How’s your Korean?” Marco asked, the question muffled as he took up his phone to sit on his bed.

“꽤좋아?”

“I’ll take that as pretty good.” He said with a chuckle. The only languages he knew were Spanish and English.

“I’m so nervous, looking at Oshy always calms me down.” Star started with a soft chuckle.

Their conversation continued smoothly, they both talked about everything and nothing until Star had to leave.

Oshua woke up early the following morning. His face felt tight and his cheeks ached. He got up from the bed and looked in the mirror to see various wails on his face due to the creases in the bed sheets.

It was still pretty dark out so he opted to just take a shower and chill in more comfortable material until he had to get ready. When he stepped out of the bathroom, the room lights reflected red. The guest room was interesting but weird. It interacted with him and often changed the colour of the lights when a presence was sensed in the room.

It had been a while since he learned any new drum techniques or even watched a drum related video. He scrolled through his recommendation and came to an abrupt stop when he saw his mother in a thumbnail. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a few hairs strewn about and a few braids hanging down in sections of her hair. She had on light makeup which made her freckles visible and she wore a tight lipped smile.

Oshua went back to what Jake had told him the previous day. Yes his mother smiled when she was with him but that all changed a few weeks ago.

He clicked on the video but discovered it was in another language. He tried the closed captions but those were a lost cause. He’ll just use the translator app he downloaded to know whatever his mother had cursed. She did it a lot without realizing sometimes.

He used the app frequently.

Once he finished translating he was utterly confused. Butterfly was their name. Chicken? Were they talking about food? He knew she also said his name. Gosh he needed to take his self taught language lessons more seriously.

After his frustration had died he gave up calmly and decided to lay on his bed. His eyes drifted upwards to the ceiling. It was plain white and Oshua felt the urge to paint the wall, he wasn’t Picasso or Da Vinci But he felt the need to just splash the walls. Marco would probably crucify him.

A door down the hall opened, it made Oshua get up to see who it was. 

“Morning Tom.” He said softly. The man seemed to not hear as he continued sluggishly to the main bathroom. Oshua knew that there was probably a bathroom in his own room so he had no idea why Tom used the main one. “Tom?” He tried again. Oshua knew he had some hearing issues so he tried a little louder. He sighed before he walked up to Tom and touched which scared the buhakki out of him.

“Oh hey Little Butterfly.” Tom said a little loudly but also signed. Oshua frowned a bit as he looked at the man.

“Can you hear me?”

“I can read your lips slightly.” Tom said and signed. “Give me a few, I’ll be back okay?” Tom then made the trek to the bathroom.

He came out twenty minutes later with a sigh as he spoke a little lower. “I don’t normally put on my hearing aids until after I shower.” Tom explained as he came out of the bathroom. Oshua had sat in front of the door as he waited for Tom to come out. “Or when I know the others are nearby, we usually just sign.”

“Can you teach me?” Oshua whispered softly. He wanted to learn so that he could inconvenience Tom less. If the man normally didn’t put on his hearing aids until he was ready to go, Oshua wanted him to feel comfortable.

“Um sure, let’s start with the alphabet.” 

Tom taught him the alphabet and the number system until everyone was out and ready.

When he arrived at school again he sighed once he saw the words on his desk. He was too irritated to clean it off the previous day. He got a bucket or soap and water and a rag from the janitor before he began to clean. He felt good today so he cleaned with a wide smile on his face.

He didn’t know why he was so happy, maybe it was because he got to spend the day with Jake yesterday. Maybe a change of environment and routine helped with his mental state. He didn’t know why he wiped the table with a smile on his face.

It never changed when Kimi came in with her entourage. “I don’t like how you stole Jakey from me Oshua.” She said in a harsh voice.

Oshua wondered most times what reform school had done to make her so bitchy, he heard his mother say that when she thought he wasn’t listening. Principal Toffee said she was going to change but it looked like it was for the worst.

He didn’t like that she used the nickname he used for Jake. He didn’t like that she said it with such a sweet voice.

“I did not steal Jake.” He said curtly as he finished wiping the ink off of his table. He wrung the rag out before he placed it at the side of the bucket. “Please don’t write on my table. If you’re going to it’s best you learn how to spell and write properly. I thought we learned those from when we were four and five but it’s whatever.” That was the most Oshua had spoken to any of them. As he finished his sentence he walked out and the teacher entered. He was thankful for that as he was sure they would write on his desk and misspell the words purposely.

  
  


He stood outside for a long while as he waited for Marco to appear. After thirty minutes Oshua was getting worried. He heard a snicker and he looked beside him to see Kimi walking past him. “First your mother abandons you, then your driver.” She said before she made her way to the waiting car.

Maybe she was right. It had only been a day but his mother said she would call him. It had only been a day but Marco or Tom or Wyatt were nowhere to be seen. If that was how fast someone could leave him, he didn’t want that. He hoped Jake never felt that way. He was a very horrible creature to look at most times.

He didn’t have freckles littering his face like glitter like his mother. His canines were weirdly pointed. He knew he got his hair colour from his father, who he hasn’t seen in his almost eight years of life. He often got the feeling that he left because of him.

Maybe he should listen to Kimi. Maybe he should listen to the cruel writings on his desk. He’s not worth anything. He doesn’t deserve his mother. Maybe he should jump off a-

He felt himself shaken out of his stupor by a hand on his shoulder. “Oshua?” Wyatt tried again. 

Wyatt was terrified when he saw silent tears falling down the boy’s face. Marco had called him earlier to tell him to collect Oshua as he was caught up in work. Who knew he would see the boy having a silent breakdown.

Oshua looked up confused for a second before he hugged Wyatt, finding comfort in the boy’s presence.

  
  


Tom said he was supposed to card for emergencies but Wyatt felt that his purchases were necessary. The two boys found themselves seated in a fast food restaurant in a secluded corner.

“Thank you.” Oshua mumbled to the waitress once she placed down his order. Wyatt smiled and encouraged the younger to eat. They ate in silence until Wyatt decided to speak.

“What’s up Little Butterfly?” Wyatt decided to get to the point. There was no use beating around the bush, there was no use trying to spread an even layer of butter on the half eaten bread. Weird analogy but okay.

“I miss mamma.” Oshua answered sadly. “I know she’s busy and I know it’s a different time there so she is probably sleeping.” He said in a defeated tone. “I tried to watch one of her videos but it was in another language.” He shrugged.

Wyatt hummed in thought. “You mean the one in Korea? I can translate it for you.” He said as he already took out his phone and entered into the app. “C’mere.” He ushered Oshua over to him.

The boy came and sat beside Wyatt and took the earpiece offered to him.

_ “So Star Butterfly, this is your first time in Korea?” _ The interviewer began. Star hummed in thought.

_ “It’s not my first, I’ve been here plenty when I was younger.”  _ She answered with a small smile on her face.

_ “Ah, we heard you’re going to be on the runway today how are you feeling about that? It’s your first time right?” _

_ “Yes it’s my first time and I’m very nervous.”  _ Star answered, showing her first real emotion in her eyes.  _ “But my son, Oshua, calmed me down. I saw him earlier, he’s the driving force that keeps me going.” _ Star smiled brightly into the camera.

“She really said that?” Oshua asked in a slightly shocked tone. Wyatt said something but he chose to ignore as he continued to stare at the genuine smile on his mother’s face. He wondered if her cheeks were going to split.

_ “You look very young, which meant you had him at a young age?” _

_ “No regrets.”  _ Star chuckled slightly.  _ “He’s the best thing that happened in my life.” _

“Awww.” Wyatt said as he shook Oshua softly. Oshua tried not to smile as he pushed Wyatt off of him. Star smiled before she excused herself from the camera and made her way into the venue. “Low key your mom is a bad ass.” Wyatt said as he clicked on a compilation of Star.

It showed clips from the variety show she begged Oshua and Pony not to watch as she found them embarrassing. They both watched it in secret when Star wasn’t home and now they had an inside joke where they quoted her phrases from the show.

Star was shown doing Karate, dancing even a little parkour. Oshua smiled at his mother feeling a little proud. That woman was his mother.

When Oshua came home he saw Tom’s head in a book, it reminded him of when Pony was close to examinations at school. Tom looked up at the sound of the door and smiled. “Heya weirdos. I’m in study mode, don't bother me.”

“Where’s M&Ms?” Wyatt asked as he shook off his coat and stepped more into the house. Oshua took off his shoes before he followed suit.

“She’s asleep.” Tom answered absentmindedly.

“Do you want help?” Oshua offered. He usually helped Pony study even though he didn’t know how to pronounce half the words. He knew what they did so it was a win, win situation for both of them. Tom was studying a different major though.

“Do you know the difference in pixels and resolutions and the best FPS to use in animation?” Tom stated off the top of his head.

“No. But I know what deoxyribonucleic acid is and the different pH levels of chemicals.” 

They both stared at each other for a moment in silence. Wyatt sighed and broke the moment. “I’m way too young for this.” He said with a sigh as he made his way to Emma’s room.

Throughout Tom’s study process he had removed his hearing aids to achieve peace and quiet. Tom found it strange when Oshua would bring him a snack or something to drink. Oshua always saw his mother do it for Pony and recently, Pony doing the same for Star.

  
  
  


Another day, another episode of self doubt. Oshua really hated himself for his brain doing three sixty revolutions on his doubt. His mother called the previous day and they had a field day? Night? Talking about how their separation was going. He spent the night laughing at his mother’s antics.

_ “Hey Oshy, I’m supposed to interact with people tomorrow it’s gonna be so weird.” Star had whispered into the dead of night on the phone. Star said nothing about his bedtime this one night because she missed him too much. _

_ “Mamma, you have about six people in your contacts. You laugh at a seven year old’s joke, you hang around a teenager and sleep deprived college students, more like zombies.” Oshua had stated. _

_ “Your point being?” Star asked in an accusing tone. _

_ “Don’t treat them like aliens okay Mamma?” Star feigned a gasp. _

_ “I should have you know I was very social back in the day.” She said in an offended tone. _

_ “Mamma that’s like two decades ago.” Oshua chuckled. “My point is, you’re not usually around people but there is no reason to be nervous.” _

_ “Why is my son giving me life advice?” Star muttered, receiving a chuckle from Oshua. _

_ “It’s late here Mamma. I’m going to bed. I love you.” _

_ “Love you too, baby.” _

Why was he so down? Gah! He needed to get out of this room.

It was an okay day, yesterday. After his little meltdown he got to speak to his mother. After everything he hung out with Wyatt, he played games with Emma. Why did he feel so sad? Like the world was literally on his shoulders and it pulled him down like gravity.

Maybe he was still sleepy, he did speak to his mother the whole night. Yes. That was it. He needed a shower to wash away the sleepiness.

It didn’t help.

Why was he panicking? He felt himself panicking. Why was he panicking? It was just a little sadness. It would disappear in a few minutes, just wait it out.

A click of the door down the hall caused Oshua to jump up and run out of his room. He bumped into Tom right as he ran out, Oshua stared at him for a second before he hugged him tightly. “I’m scared.” Oshua said into the man’s side.

“Little Butterfly?” Tom asked, confused. Oh right, he couldn’t hear. Oshua took a step back and furrowed his eyebrow as he tried to remember what he learned the previous day.

‘ _ I A M S C A R E D.''  _ He sounded out the words as he spelled them. It was Tom’s turn for his eyebrows to be furrowed. He dropped to Oshua’s level and stared at him in the eyes.

_ ‘Are you okay?’ _ Oshua understood that. He learnt that. He shook his head in response. “Give me a second.” Tom got up and began to walk but Oshua clung on to him.

“I’m coming also.” Oshua mouthed clearly. Tom gave him a confused nod but led the way, he entered his room and reached for his hearing aids at the side of his dresser.

“Okay, you can speak now.” Tom said encouragingly. Oshua’s five second of confidence disappeared instantly.

“I- I never mind.” Oshua stuttered out. “S-sorry for bothering you.” He turned to leave but Tom stopped him with a delicate hand on his shoulders.

“Oshua?” Tom said softly. “You don’t have to talk about it right now but just know you can come to any of us.” He gave Oshua a small smile before he patted his head then made his way to the bathroom.

Oshua sighed in contemplation. He could go to any of them if he wanted to. He went back to his room and took out his tablet and put in his headphones. One thing that always brought him joy was music, sweet melodic music.

Unfortunately his shuffle playlist just wanted to reflect his mood, the room light didn’t help either. It glowed a dark blue colour that made Oshua want to scream.

He went through a state of dissociation through the day and oftentimes had to ask people to repeat what they said. Marco dropped him off at the hospital with a worried expression on his face. Oshua gave him a small smile to reassure him that he was okay. As Marco left, Oshua made his way to Jake’s bed.

“Hey-ack!”Jake began but exclaimed in slight pain.

“I’m sorry, I just- I’m not- I-I don’t.” Oshua gave up and curled into Jake’s side. “I’m sorry.”

“Oshy, are you okay?” Jake asked in a worried tone as he began to rub small circles in the boy’s back.

Oshua sighed and hid his face into the bed sheets. “I don’t feel okay.”

That was the first time Oshua came out truthfully without Jake having to push him. It was an improvement but also concerning. “Want to talk about it?”

“No.” Oshua replied after a moment. “C-can you sing for me? Please.”

Jake started with a hum. He had been practicing to sing, embarrassment thrown through the window when the nurse walked in on him mid vocal warm up. It was just a little embarrassing when Oshua wanted him to sing for him. His voice was uncontrollably high, he chalks that up to puberty not hitting him yet. Otherwise from that, Jake felt he had an okay voice. When he actually began to sing his voice cracked a little bit but Oshua didn’t seem to notice. 

Oshua fell asleep sometime later.

_ “Where’s my Oshy?” _ Star asked excitedly through the fun. The shadows and sunlight constantly passed her which gave away that she was in a vehicle.

“He’s asleep.” Marco stated as he shut the room door. “I would tell you you have bad timing but he fell asleep in Jake’s bed.” Star hummed in confusion.

“That’s weird. He normally begs me for more time because they can’t stop talking.” Star explained, still confused.

“He slept for all the times I picked him up, even though that was only twice.” Marco scratched his head in thought. “You said he was a light sleeper?”

“Very light.” Star said with a nod of her head.

“He didn’t even budge when I carried him to the car or when I brought him to bed.”

They were silent for a while before Star sighed. “Could I ask a probably huge ass favour?” 

“What kind of favour?” Marco asked skeptically.

“W-well tomorrow is Oshy’s birthday but it’s also his school’s sports day.” She began quietly. Her car stopped and she got out quietly. “Could you spend at least some of your day with him, please?” Star’s voice was quieter and she had a nervous expression on her face. “H-h-his sports day normally lasts two days but I- I just want you to spend at least two hours- or if you can’t, minutes? No minutes are too short, unless you’re doing half an hour. Wait, is that a lot of time, I-”

“Star.” Marco said with a soft laugh. “I’ll do it.” He had an adorable smile on his face but he couldn’t help it if he found her rambling cute. Wait, what? 

“Really!” Star exclaimed before remembering she was at the airport. “Thank you so much.” She said, a little quieter.

“No big deal. I’ve been looking for ways to piss off my boss, I’ll probably go the two days.”

“Make good choices. Don’t blame me if anything happens. Later Marco.” She rushed before she hung up.

“Cute.” Marco mumbled before he turned off his phone. He opened his room door and made his way to the living room, all the little kids were sleeping but Wyatt was awake, watching some weird looking television show. This is why he can’t wake up in the mornings.

“Wyatt, Tom.” He clapped his hands and blocked the view of the television to get their attention.

“I’m missing the good parts.” Wyatt complained.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Tom countered by his side. Wyatt huffed in reply.

“Tom I know your classes were cancelled for tomorrow.” Marco stated.

“Yes and? I already told you my schedule for the week, we have about four stupid meetings tomorrow.” Tom replied as he tried to remember his schedule.

“Yeah, we’re not going.” Marco said with finality, Tom spluttered in reply. “We are going to Oshua’s sports day.”

“Oh, yeah, that was tomorrow.” Wyatt stated. “My grade is to help with everything but why are you coming?”

“Star said he might be lonely because it’s his birthday.” Marco explained with a shrug.

“It is best if all of us could go.” Wyatt said with a nod. “He did have a silent breakdown the other day.” He mumbled to himself.

“W-what?” Tom asked, surprised form beside him.

“Whoops.” Wyatt answered with an embarrassed laugh. “When I picked him up yesterday he was crying. I think he might have thought no one would come for him.” He shrugged.

“Why would he think that?” Marco asked, finally taking a seat right beside Wyatt.

“Pony said he gets bullied.” Tom began with a sigh. “It was worse in the past but it cooled down a lot so they just hope the teachers do something about it. They don’t really like confrontation.”

“How bad was it exactly?”

“Let’s just say Oshua going bald wasn’t a stylistic choice in the beginning.” Tom sighed again.

“They cut his hair.” Wyatt deadpanned, his rage slowly building.

“Calm down.” Tom mumbled as he brought his brother into a side hug. “I know you have a history with bullies but getting angry won’t help.” Wyatt sighed and relaxed into his brother’s arms.

“Guys I feel left out.” Marco said with a laugh then he jumped on the both of them who groaned in reply.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly going insane staying in my house all day. Which is weird as it is my normal routine.
> 
> Hennyways, stay safe guys and drink lots of water.


	13. Fun Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm tired of quarantine.
> 
> That's it, that's the note.
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Oshua woke up he got the sudden urge to run away as he felt like he was in danger. The first sign should have been when he heard noise coming from the kitchen at five in the morning. The second should have been when Emma knocked on his door to sing happy birthday, then proceeded to not leave him alone. He was still too sleepy to deal with all this buhakki.

After a long shower he got dressed into his P.E. gear. He was in the red house, it was the losing house. He didn’t actually care for this day though and he did not feel like he should celebrate his birthday. For his outfit he wore a bright red t-shirt with his house colour, Lawrence, printed on the back and the crest of the school in the top right on the front of his shirt. His shirt covered his mid thigh, please note that his shirt was an extra, extra small. He then wore thigh length, black track tights that barely showed. He took up his red, chunky running shoes and made his way to the living room.

“Morning.” He mumbled, Oshua froze for a moment when he saw that Wyatt was up before him.

“Hey, little butterfly.” Wyatt greeted, way too happy to be considered normal. Oshua squinted his eyes suspiciously at him. “What?” he asked with a bright smile.

“Um, Marco, where’s Wyatt?” Oshua asked slightly panicked.

“I honestly don’t know.” Marco replied with a laugh before he flipped the pancakes. “He got less sleep than usual too.” He added.

Oshua was disturbed to say the least but he came to the conclusion that they would be back to their usual selves when they came to drop him home.

Marco placed a plate of pancakes in front of him then came a bowl of fruits, syrup and chocolate tea. “Happy birthday.” He said softly and with a kind smile. “Oh right.” he took out his phone, pressed a few buttons before he handed it to Oshua on speaker.

_ “Happy birthday to you…” _ The person on the other end began. It was his mother and Oshua smiled brightly at the thought. The others joined in on the singing before they clapped eight times then one more for good luck. _ “Happy birthday Oshy.”  _ Star said sleepily. 

“Thanks mamma.” Oshua whispered softly. “But you need to go back to bed, I know you’re sleepy.”

_ “I know, Oshy, but I just wanted to tell you happy birthday before your aunty.”  _ Star’s words were slurred and hard to comprehend but Oshua got the jist of it.  _ “I’m going now. I love you.”  _ She hung up afterwards, then Oshua handed the phone back to Marco, noting the picture he took of her in the coffee shop was the picture for her contact background.

“Pony said she will call later today.” Tom supplied as he went to the fridge to pull out some juice. He dyed his hair cherry red, his hair had grown past his eyes and he went back to his mullet. He also had black hoop earrings into his two lobe piercings then a knob into his helix piercings.

Oshua gave a nod before he began to eat his breakfast.

Oshua was quite on his ride to school but not the rest of the car. They belted out the lyrics to the band, Love Sentence, and Oshua had to admit, not everyone was born with the talent of singing. He felt the need to sing along but he was not in the mood to embarrass himself. He wore a smile though as passers by stared at their vehicle like someone was being murdered in there.

When the car came to a stop he hopped out and bid them farewell only to see them leaving with him. He blinked again and wondered when they all changed their clothing, they all had on red t-shirts, wristbands and headbands. “W-where are you going?” He asked nervously, beginning to back away from them.

“Oh, we’re here for sports day.” Tom said with nonchalance. 

“Star asked us to embarrass you in her place.” Marco shrugged casually.

“Please don’t.” Oshua said with a glare before he turned and ran away from them.

“He’s cute.” Wyatt laughed before he positioned Emma on his waist and began to walk as the others grabbed the items needed for the day.

Oshua ran away quickly from them then surged into his classroom to see the majority in the room staring at him. He blushed from embarrassment before he scurried to his seat and placed his head on his desk. _ Why on earth would they come today? I already got enough embarrassment from mamma every time this day happens?  _ He screeched before he realized it might be loud then his cheeks began to burn as his face was now red.

“You okay, little butterfly?” Tom asked from beside him which made him jump.  _ When did he get in here? How did he find in here? _ “We asked directions.” Tom answered like he read his mind. The older smirked at him before he gave an evil grin and a thumbs up.

“What did you do?” Oshua asked suspiciously. Marco entered a second after, with Emma, who ran up to Oshua.

“Nothing.” Tom chuckled, he held his arms up to show he was harmless.

“Are you doing any activities?” Marco asked as he sat on the floor, with Emma, he scooted closer to Oshua and Tom sat and did the same to free space.

“Why should I?” Oshua asked bluntly and Marco laughed at the attitude.

“It’s just fun to make memories.” Marco shrugged in reply. “If you decide to sign tell me so I can video, Star would want to see.” Oshua stayed silent for a while before he got up with a sigh and made his way out of the room.

“That was easy.” Tom said with a knowing smile.

“Star planned everything, she said that worked every time.” Marco said with a small laugh. He could feel the wary eyes on him but he ignored it in favour of speaking to Tom. Emma was colouring in one of her books with a smile, she often went out of the lines making the artwork look messy.

“She knows him too damn well.” 

“Well of course she does, he’s her son.” Marco commented. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from Ludo, he scowled before he placed his phone on the table. Tom got a message moments later and smirked. 

“And so it begins.” Tom laughed before he put his phone back in his pocket.

“Look!” Emma exclaimed, showing a messy looking flower. 

Tom faked a gasp. “That’s pretty, is it for me?” He asked in a high pitched voice. Emma shook her head, no. “Is it for your dad?” She shook her head again.

“Oshy!” Emma said with a cute giggle.

“Where’s mine?” Tom and Marco asked at the same time, they shared a look before they both did a silent laugh.

“Excuse me?” A teacher came up to the both of them with a worried look on her face. “Who might you guys be, I can’t allow strangers to-” The teacher stopped her speech to stare at the message on Marco’s phone. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Marco said with a kind smile. Star basically typed out a full page essay on his phone to explain that he was Oshua’s guardian for the week. The teacher went away afterwards then another person came up to him. Marco hated the woman at first glance.

“I’ve never seen you around before.” The woman stated as she sat on one of the kiddie chairs, she looked quite ridiculous as she was too old for it. Her hair was in an ear length bob, her face was in a smile that never seemed to reach her eyes.

“I’m new.” Marco said with a shrug. Tom gave him the expression that told him to play nice. It’s been a while since Marco had let out the bitchy side, why not have a little fun? Emma crawled into his lap and cuddled next to him, he smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair which was getting too hard for him to manage. She curled up in his side then closed her eyes slowly and Marco tried to laugh as she reminded him of a cat.

“You’re Oshua’s father?” She asked in a condescending tone. Marco shrugged at that.

“What’s it to ya?” He asked lightly but his expression said otherwise.

“Nothing.” The woman rushed to say. “I just find it good that he finally has two parents in his life, it’s not healthy for children with only one parent. Without that balance it could really mess with his mental health.” She said in a matter of fact tone.

Marco stared at Tom in disbelief. “Are you implying that single parents don’t do a good job of raising their child?” He deadpanned.

“More often than not, yes.” The woman stated, like she saw nothing wrong with her statement.

What kind of bull-

Emma whined and shifted in his arms when Marco stopped running his hands through her hair. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He muttered before he kissed her on his temple. “I- she’s getting sleepy, It’s too early for that.” He said to Tom. He was trying to get her into a routine for sleeping so that it didn’t mess with anyone else’s schedule.

“I got her.” Tom said before he delicately took her arms. “Come on M&Ms, let’s go for a walk.” 

Oshua walked in with a scowl on his face but stopped when he saw Marco speaking, or scowling, with Kimi’s mother. He made his way slowly over and sat beside Marco, his head down the entire time.

“He does resembles-”

“Just, stop talking. I feel like everything you say is the crap that comes out of a bird’s ass.” He said it quietly but Oshua stared at him shocked.

“I-”

“Zip.” He said with finality then turned to Oshua. “What’d you join?” He asked with a genuine smile on his face.

“Basically everything, Wyatt is so annoying.” He answered with a playful roll of his eyes. Kimi’s mother watched the interaction between them for a while before she let out a soft scoff and went back to where she was, previously. “I’m in more events than the actual people who care about this day.”

“Who knows, maybe your house will win today.” Marco said with a shrug while Oshua laughed in reply.

“When that happens I’ll get a drum set.” Oshua replied with a scoff.

“Okay.” Marco said. Oshua stared at him confused. “You win this, you get a drum set. Anyone you want.”

“I’m not playing, those are too-”

“See, I knew you couldn’t do it. You’re scared.” Marco challenged.

“I am not!”

“If at the end of this two day period, your house wins, I will buy you a drum set. Deal?”

Oshua stared at him in suspicion for a moment before he agreed. “Deal.”

The sun shone in Oshua’s face and he had to squint his eyes to see properly. Wyatt was in charge of races and he took that job a little too seriously. “Oshua, you’re in the third line.” Wyatt commanded and Oshua stared at him dumbfounded. “I get graded for this, I’ve got to take this seriously. No nicknames on the job, everyone is treated equally.” He explained before he pushed the boy in the line. “Good luck.” He whispered before he went to the front of the line.

Oshua watched the other races before him and got the gist of the game. You have a lime, you have a spoon, you balance the lime on the spoon and you try to get it over the finish line without dropping it. You drop it, you’re out. You hold it with your hands, you’re out.

Why did they pull children out of their classes to train for this?

_ Just get it over the finish line. _

Wyatt handed him the items when he stepped to the finish then gave him an encouraging smile before he went to the others. “Great, they have a favourite.” Someone commented from beside him, they were from the opposing house, blue.

Oshua looked at them and gave them a smile. “Good luck.” He said, throwing them for a loop.

The race began and Oshua took his sweet time to get to the finish line. He kept his eye on the spoon as he walked, unaware of the other children rushing to get to the end. When he got to the end he looked up to see only him and the person he wished good luck were the ones who were successful. 

“Good job.” The person from earlier said, they raised their hands for a high five. Oshua did it slowly.

Oshua turned around to see Tom and Marco waiting for him. “You still have a long way to go though.” Marco hummed in thought while Oshua scowled at him.

“It was only the first race.” Oshua mumbled in reply.

By the time break came around Oshua’s house was in third place. Was that bad? Yes, considering there were only four houses but it was an improvement from last year. Oshua sat on the blanket Marco laid out for all of them and munched on some snacks as he waited for seemingly nothing. 

“Why are there two days for sports day?” Tom asked as he looked for something on his phone.

“We are extra.” Oshua answered with a shrug. “There are a lot of activities to do so they don’t just jam it into one day.”

“You think that’s extra?” Wyatt interrupted. “I heard my school has been preparing for this since October, our sports day is in March.”

“What are they even doing?” Tom asked with a stunned look on his face. His phone rang and he smiled when he saw the caller ID before he handed it to Oshua.

“Hello?” 

_ “Oshy! My favourite person!” _

“Aunty Pony?” 

_ “Happy birthday, I’m sorry I can’t be there to celebrate it.” _ Pony whispered, sounding a little guilty.

“It’s fine, I’m actually having fun.” Oshua tried to reassure her.

Screams could be heard coming from her end of the line and she let out a tired sigh.  _ “I have to sort some things out.” _

“Don’t kill them.” Oshua added before she hung up.

Oshua really had fun today and though his house was still in third place, they were climbing up the ranks. They ended the day all sitting in the living watching a movie. It was late into the night now, Emma was already asleep using Wyatt’s lap as a pillow. Tom was typing furiously on his laptop trying to do some work to feel productive while Marco and Oshua were playing a board game.

“Why is this game so damn long?” Marco complained as he rolled his dice again.

“You’re just mad cause I'm winning.” Oshua countered with a small smile.

Marco huffed in reply. “I’m making you win, kiddo.”

“You didn’t know how to play it an hour ago.”

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Marco said, dismissing Oshua’s previous comment.

“It’s not even that late.” Oshua mumbled in reply. Marco then proceeded to show him it was past twelve on his phone screen. Oshua huffed in defeat. “Fine, but I won.”

“I made you win.” Marco reminded him.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

Oshua’s team came second overall but he enjoyed himself so much that he didn’t really care about the final results. “Looks like you can’t get that set after all.” Marco commented when the boy came up to him.

Oshua leveled him with a look before the boy sighed. “Whatever.” Oshua muttered in reply.

Marco stared at him for a while before he sighed. “C’mon.” He gestured to Oshua as everyone else was already on their way to the car.

Oshua spent the rest of his day at a water park and he had to admit it was one of his best days.

_ “He’s asleep, isn’t he?” _ Star asked with an annoying sigh.

“I took him to a water park, he’s completely knocked out.” Marco said with a small chuckle. “What have you been up to?” Star groaned at the question.

_ “I miss my bed.”  _ She was sick of travelling already. _ “I miss my damn son.” _ She added on with another sigh.  _ “I miss Pony.”  _ She tripped over something in her dark room and she cursed.  _ “Heck I even miss school.” _

“It’s just two more days.”

_ “Two days too many.  I s _ _wear if I see another receptionist, cleaner, room service or waiter I’m going to murder them.”_ Just then there was a knock on her door.  _ “Gimme a second.” _ Star opened the door and quickly accepted her breakfast.  _ “Thank you.” _ She said to the man before she went back to her previous conversation. _ “That man looked terrified, I think he overheard my conversation.”  _ Star said as she burst out a laugh. _ “Oh my gosh, I must have sounded like a criminal or something.” _

“Also doesn’t help that you are having breakfast at eleven in the morning.” Marco added. Star opened everything, revealing her huge brunch.

_ “Hey, it’s a day off.” _ She tried to reason but he just gave her a hum.  _ “Oh, I meant to ask you, you didn’t have any problems at the school right? The people there can be a real pain most times.” She asked through a stuffed mouth. _

“There was this one woman but I shut her up.” Marco said dismissively.

“ _ Did she have a bob?” _ Marco hummed in reply.  _ “Black hair?” _ He hummed again. _ “Green eyes, freckles?” _

“You know her.” Marco stated eliciting a sigh from Star.

_ “She’s the mother of one of his stupid bullies. She thinks her way is always right.” _ Star said through a full mouth. _ “Gosh, I’m hungry.”  _ She commented to herself.

“I feel even better now.” Marco smiled an evil looking smile. “Hey, aren’t models supposed to be on diets?”

_ “If they put me on a diet, I’m cooking them for dinner.”  _ She hummed then thought for a moment. “ _ I wonder what humans taste like?” _ Her voice held curiosity.

“Y-you. Scare. Me.”

Star let out an amused hum. “Two people in ten minutes.”

_ “You’re proud of that?” _ Marco asked his tone conveying skepticism.  _ “It’s not like you made hundreds of people jump at once.” _

_ “Is that a challenge?”  _ Star asked in a dark tone.

“I- what?” He answered slightly intimidated.

_ “I’m just pulling your leg.” _ She began to laugh before his brain could process anything.  _ “It’s getting late over there isn’t it?”  _ She began after a while.  _ “I’m leaving, have a goodnight Marco.”  _ Star whispered softly before she hung up.

Marco was actually tired, he spent a good chunk of his day in water and that took out a lot of his energy. He went to the living room to see the brothers cuddled up together with Emma being mushed in the center. He sighed and turned off the television before he put a blanket over them and went to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you stick around for the next chapter. :)


	14. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's night and it's a Friday but I thought why the hell not post it? I mean it's finished and if I wait I'll probably forget to update.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Star sighed as she flopped on her bed for a moment. She was extremely homesick and it was weird to be by herself in all those times of always being around people. Granted those people were a sleep deprived college student and a seve- eight year old boy. Damn, Oshua was eight. Has it really been eight years since everything had happened?

_ Star stood in her bathroom doing a silent cheer. It was her third time peeing on a damn stick just to make sure the results were correct. She was pregnant and she and Oskar were going to have a beautiful, hopefully healthy baby together. She couldn’t wait to break the news to him. _

_ Star sat around the dining table after serving Oskar his food. The man didn’t even acknowledge it. “Babe when I’m in the zone don’t take me out.” He would normally say. _

_ “Um, Oskar, I know you normally say not to distract when working but I have something important to tell you.” She began a little too enthusiastic, she had held it in for a while as the man was always out. _

_ “I actually have something to tell you too.” Oskar said as he gently placed his air guitar against the foot of the table. Star try not to cringe at the thought. Sometimes the man was an embarrassment to be around, he normally burst into random songs at the worst possible times. “I’ll go first since I believe mine is more important.” Star’s smile dropped immediately, he really was starting to get on her nerves these days. “I’m going on tour with the boys.” _

_ “Y- y- you’re what?” Star asked in disbelief. _

_ “Yeah we decided to take our show on the road, build up our fan base and exposure.” He explained like he was speaking about the weather. “You can wait for me right babe? I mean without me around the house you can finally get a few brain cells- I mean get a proper education.” Star was speechless, not even a word came in mind for how utterly shocked she was. “I’ll be gone for a few months, it’s not that bad.” _

_ Star just blinked at him in surprise, what was she supposed to say to that? “Oh.” She sounded in a quiet voice. _

_ “Oh?” Oskar asked with an eyebrow raised. _

_ “Oh.” She nodded her mouth slightly open, shock still evident on her face. She let out a small laugh of disbelief. “Yeah, oh.” _

_ “Kinda thought you would be more excited for me.” He stated as he took a sip of his drink. It took every bit of self control Star had to not hit the man. _

_ “Oh.” She said again this time her anger rose to the surface. “W-what the fuck do you expect me to say. Condrat- the fuck- ulations? I’m pregnant you fucking asshole!” She screeched to her husband who looked like he was scared shitless. Star never really cursed around him, or shouted for that matter, she never felt comfortable enough to show her over dramatic side to him. “I have been for months now, you didn’t even notice! Now you’re talking about going on tour!” _

_ “You’re what?” Oskar asked dumbfounded, Star just stared at him breathing heavily. She was sure she was upsetting the neighbours and that was going to be a different headache entirely. “I- what are you gonna do with it?” He asked softly and in a worried voice. _

_ “Excuse me?” Star said a little quieter this time, her breathing still heavy as she glared at the man. _

_ “Is it too late to, you know…” He trailed off into a mumble. _

_ “I’m not aborting, you asshole.” What was she supposed to say? He wanted her to kill her three month old fetus. “I can’t deal with you right now.” She said through gritted teeth, her body shaking with anger. “Go on your stupid fucking tour and never show your face in front of me again, you got that.” She said before she walked into the direction of their bedroom and slammed the door. She locked it then slid her back against the door. _

_ She cried herself to sleep that night and when she woke up Oskar was gone. _

What would have happened if she never had met Oskar?

For one she would probably still have friends as the idiot convinced her that every single one of them was using her. Some of them were but so was he. She did all his homework and most of his projects and work in general while still having time to do hers. They did completely different subjects.

Two, she would be a professional in all the sports that she did. She got joint pains constantly now because she stopped everything so suddenly after doing them for basically all her life.

Three, she would have her parents. She did miss them from time to time and when Pony normally visits hers, Star always felt a pang in her chest. A factor of her not going to meet them was that they had also suggested abortion. She got their point, somewhat, as they didn’t want their grandchild to be associated with them in any way. Still didn’t justify it though as the baby was also Star’s bloodline.

Four, she would have had a job that helped her pay the bills and live in comfort much sooner.

All those pros were really wonderful but she wouldn’t have Oshua and she was honestly okay with the outcome of her life so far. The only thing she would want to fix now would be the relationship between her and her parents, which was non-existent. Maybe she will someday when she has the mental capacity to deal with them, just not anytime in the near future.

She got up from her bed to finish her meal, letting her thoughts overtake her.

“Last day, how are you feeling?” Buff frog asked as they made their way to the airport.

“Gosh I miss my damn family.” Star stated, letting out a long exhale.

Buff Frog laughed and turned the corner of a street. “It gets better after time.” He tried to assure.

“I wouldn’t consider that a good thing entirely. Don’t you miss your kids?” She asked as she watched the raindrops race down the car window.

“At times, yes but when you take care of so many troublemakers a break is well deserved.” He answered through a small laugh.

“I just can’t comprehend. I haven’t really been alone in almost nine years, it’s creepy when you sit down and really let your thoughts consume you.”

“Getting into your own mind is wonderful sometimes.” Buff frog started with a sigh. “It helps you to look back on your past, whether that be yourself or actions. Through it you can see your mistakes, regrets, fears, successes and better yourself from it.”

“I guess you’re right.” She mumbled in reply.

Basically a day later and they were back home. 

Star stopped mid-walk to stare at Marco. She was just going to take a taxi to get home as Buff frog had to get to work immediately, sucks to be him. “Are you avoiding work again?” She asked when she walked up to him.

“Maybe.” He answered, giving her a cheeky grin. “Besides, I heard you were going to take a taxi and thought why not save you the trouble.” He explained as he bounced Emma lightly in his arms.

“I only had one suitcase and a backpack; it wouldn’t have been any trouble for me. You didn’t have to come all the way here, especially if you were taking care of Emma.” Star stated.

“So should I just leave you here then?” He countered, already turning to walk without her.

“I- wait, I never said I wanted you to go.” She mumbled.

“But you were kind of implying it.” He responded with a small chuckle.

“I-” She stammered then let out an annoyed sigh. “Thank you Marco.” She mumbled out causing the man to laugh.

“Give me that.” He pointed to her suitcase.

“But you have Emma, it’s mine, I’m okay with carrying it.” Star rushed to explain. Marco ignored her and took the suitcase before he attempted to pull the bag off of Star’s shoulder. “I-”

“Stubbornness gets you nowhere.” Marco laughed softly before he stopped trying to pry the bag off of Star. “Okay, here’s a compromise…” He began after he felt Emma shift her head on his shoulders. “I carry your bags and you carry Emma, she’s extra clingy today and that normally results in difficulty driving.” Star stared at him for a while before she let out a defeated sigh.

“Only because you need to drive.” She added before she handed him her backpack. Emma barely reacted to the exchange as she went back to her previous position. Star sat in the back of the car and Marco strapped her and the baby in.

“Are you comfy?”

“Yeah, just fine.” Star mumbled as she could already feel the exhaustion overtake her. 

  
  


Oshua sat at his table glaring at the huge cake in front of him. The children who participated in sports received a slice of cake as a reward. The dilemma he faced was who to share it with. There was Marco, Tom, Wyatt, Emma and his mother who was supposed to come home today. If he shared his cake to all of them he would have nothing remaining but if he doesn’t share it he would feel guilty. So, who gets it? 

“Gah!” He shouted in frustration then he remembered where he was, in a classroom, but it was recess so it was mostly empty. He only got a few shocked looks from his classmates and teacher. He gave them a sheepish smile before he stared at the cake again.

“Oshua, are you okay?” His teacher asked worriedly. “You’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

“Oh.” Oshua said in embarrassment. He guessed he was getting too comfortable in school, he normally had a plethora of outbursts at home. “I’m okay Mrs. Fredankey.” He said to her giving her a small smile, he was pretty sure he butchered the name. 

“Are you sure?” 

He gave a few nods and she gave him one last glance before she walked away.

He decided to give the next half to Jake as he hadn’t seen him in a while and that could possibly help with the guilty feeling bubbling in his chest. When Oshua exited the school the first thing he saw was his mother and Emma. The excitement he had was hard to contain as he almost tackled his mother to the ground.

“Okay, I guess you really missed me.” Star said through a few laughs.

“Very much.” Oshua said but it was muffled in her clothing. Emma tugged on his sleeve and he looked at her confused. 

“I’m looking after her for a few, don’t worry about it.”

“Did Marco skip work again.” He asked in an almost tired tone.

“I guess he does it a lot then.” Star replied with a small laugh. “Is it okay if you spend time with me today or do you want to see Jake.”

“I think…” Oshua began slowly. “Jake can wait just another day?” He asked more than stated.

“I think that could be arranged.” Star replied as she began to walk off, holding on to Emma’s hand tightly. “How about…” She dragged on, making Oshua a little impatient.

“Yes?”

Star laughed at his annoyed response. “Aish, I can definitely tell you’re my child. How about you visit him for the rest of the week. Granted,” She added on when Oshua got too excited. “Granted you do all your homework and chores around the house.”

“Deal!” Oshua cheered happily, making Star smile. Gosh she missed her son.

Emma stumbled a little as she walked as she was still sleepy. Marco dropped Star off at her home and asked to watch Emma as he had to actually rush to work to correct something.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Star asked softly to Emma, the little girl blinked slowly before giving Star a small nod. “Are you sure?” Emma nodded again. “Are you sleepy?” She gave another nod.

“Marco is trying to get her into a proper sleep cycle.” Oshua stated as they stood at the edge of the sidewalk.

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” Star mumbled. “But she’s nodding off, while walking. I say let her sleep.” Star said with enthusiasm.

“I say no.” Oshua stated with finality. “That right there is a ball of sunshine with too much sugar in her system.” He said with a huff. “Give her time, she’s probably just still groggy.” He said a little softer tone.

“Damn a week and you already found yourself a little sister.” Star said jokingly.

“I-I don’t like her.” He rushed to say causing Star to laugh.

“Oh I missed you.” She replied fondly.

Oshua was right, Emma was a ball of sunshine. It only took for the baby to arrive at Star’s apartment to start bouncing around and touching everything. Star decided to cook dinner a little earlier so she asked Oshua to watch Emma a bit.

“Okay Emma, I’m going to teach you how to do my homework.” Oshua said showcasing an evil smile.

“Oshy, be nice.” Star warned with a small laugh before she went into the kitchen. She immediately stubbed her toe on the stool Oshua used to reach the higher items, near the cupboard. She held in a curse as she bit her lip in pain. “Stupid stool.” She muttered but she didn’t move it, she just stepped on it to reach the items she needed.

Star then went into to the fridge and decided to go with something simple, spaghetti and meatballs. She filled a pot with water then lit the stove before she attended to the seasoning.

She was midway through chopping when her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out to view the messages she received from Glossaryck. Apparently rest is for the weak. 

She had a few auditions to go to. Yes, she was happy but she really just wanted to spend some time in her home with her son. Star realized she zone out a little then rembered she had a pot of boiling water on the stove. She turned around to see Emma on the stool reaching for the shiny thing dangling from the pot handle.

“Emma no!” Star screamed and in the the blink of an eye she was protecting Emma from the scalding hot water that was now burning her back. Star screamed in pain and Emma began to cry due to confusion.

“Mama?” Oshua asked worriedly as he stared in horror at his mother.

“Do not tell anyone, especially Marco.” Star stated with a glare as she tried to calm Emma while also trying to ignore the pain on her back.

“Ah, mama?” Oshua asked as he began to panic. “Your back is red!”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby.” Star said softly to Emma as she ran her hands through her curly hair. Emma continued to cry loudly which sent Star into panic. “Hey it’s okay, I’m sorry I scared you.” She whispered as she tried to keep her voice calm. She felt something cold on her back and she felt relief but pain at the same time. She bit her lip to hide the pain.

“Sorry.” Oshua whispered trying to soothe everyone. “I-I read that something cold helps.” He mumbled and Star gave him a gratefull smile. Emma sat between her legs still crying so Star began to rock her back and forth.

“Do you know how to calm her down?”

Oshua shrugged in reply. “Jake normally sings me a song.” He mumbled.

“If I sing I will be making the situation worse.” Star deadpanned and Oshua had to stifle a laugh.

“Just hum then.” He stated. Star thought about it for a moment before she began to hum a tune her mother would sing to her when she was younger. Emma calmed down a few minutes later with her thumb in her mouth.

“Are you okay mama?” Oshua asked worriedly as he took the the pot off the ground and turned off the stove. Star then realized she was basically sitting in a puddle of water with Emma.

“Of course I’m fine.” She assured him with what she hoped was a smile.

“Should I just play the vine?” He mumbled with a small glare.

“I’m not lying.” Star tried to defend even though she knew it was pointless. 

“I believe you.”

“I’m not going to argue with you.” Star stated with a playful glare. “I’m really fine, I’m just glad Emma didn’t get hurt.” She ran her hand through Emma’s hair and she leaned into the touch.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Oshua said knowing fully well Star hated when he used double negatives. Before she could make a comment Oshua peeled the towel off of her making her hiss in pain. He ran it under some cold water water before he put it back on her back.

Star attempted to get up but Emma was on the verge of crying again. “I- I’m.” She stuttered helplessly, she could feel her self beginning to slip into a panic attack. She took a deep breath knowing that was not what any of them needed at the moment. “C’mon Emma, I’m not going anywhere.” She began softly, she looked up to see Oshua with a mop and bucket waiting for her to move. “Don’t you want to come with me?” Emma contemplated for a moment before she gave a nod. “Okay, let’s go then.” Star got up then immediately balanced Emma on her hips. Emma wrapped her hands around Star’s neck making the older hiss in pain.

“I’ll order the food.” Oshua assured as he pushed his mother towards her room. Star collected Emma’s bag on the way, struggled before she finally made her way to her room then sank down on her bed with a sigh.

“Hurt?” Emma asked touching a sour spot, Star hid her hiss as she gave a nod. “I’m sorry.” The baby replied and Star could see the extra gloss in her eyes.

“Ah no it’s okay, it just burns a little.” She rushed to explain before the younger could cry again.

“Daddy says burns are bad.” Emma stated with a pout.

“It’s okay, i’ll heal just fine.” Hopefully. “Let’s go have a bath okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who got burned by oil a few weeks ago I can totally relate to this scene.
> 
> I actually had this idea planned out a while ago then I got burned so that's something.
> 
> I already have Marco bonding with Oshua so I want some Star and Emma bonding time.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter. :)


	15. Healing Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello, it's the end of the month so I decided to get out one last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Okay Emma.” Star started as she threw the wet clothing in the hamper. “You’re going to have to stay with Oshy for a bit, okay?” Emma shook her head in reply. “It’s only for a little while and I need to have a bath also, yeah?” The younger shook her head again and looked like she was about to make a fuss. “It’s only for a little bit I promise.” Star pushed on the verge of a panic attack. She could have showered the same time as Emma but Star knew the moment she peeled the clothing off of her burning skin, Emma would probably cry from how terrifying it looked. Star was trying to save them both the trouble of wasting their tears.

“Wanna stay.” Emma mumbled through a pout.

“Don’t you want to see Oshy?” Star tried again with as much sweetness as she could muster.

Emma shook her head in reply. “Oshy is busy.” She stated with a short nod. “No disracthon.”

“You know, I think he could use a break, yeah? Why don’t you and him eat the rest of the cookies in the jar?” Star bribed.

“Cookies?” Emma perked up at the thought before giving a big nod. “I want cookies!”

Note to self: lead with cookies.

When Star finally got Emma out and into the living room, she made her way back to the bathroom. A feeling of dread took over as she thought about having to shower with the water beating away on her back. She sighed and unbuttoned her blouse, hissing in pain when she attempted to move too fast. When the shirt was off Star turned so that she could see her back in the mirror. It was red, but that was a given, extremely red. Her skin looked angry as the wild patterns of red spread from the center of her back to her right shoulder.

“Guess it’s sleeves for a few days.” Star mumbled before she made her way to the shower. 

She didn’t enjoy it.

“There’s my princess!” Marco exclaimed as Emma ran into his arms and let out a cute giggle. “Oh, did you have fun?” Emma gave a nod in reply.

“We’re playing the mute game.” Oshua answered casually as he ate his noodles.

“The mute game? But you just spoke?”

“Yeah but mama is playing.” Oshua shrugged in reply.

“So are you going to break it anytime soon?” He asked Star who was silently drinking a cup of water. Star raised an eyebrow at him and gave him the side eye before she placed the cup down and began to eat again.

“They have been playing this game for hours.” Oshua lied, they began to play five minutes before Marco arrived. Star didn’t want Emma to talk about what happened earlier, or at least with her in the room. “It’s simple, the first one to arrive home wins the game.” Oshua shrugged.

“B-but-” Marco gestured to their living room and Oshua gave him the same look Star did.

“See you later Marco.” Oshua said before the man could protest. “Remember the first one to make it home can speak.” He said as he pushed Marco out the door.

“What the hell?” Marco muttered as he stared at Emma who was trying her darn best not to speak. “You know you can speak right?”

Emma shook her head furiously and pointed in the direction of where she thinks her home might be. 

“Fine, let’s get home before Star.” He mumbled in slight defeat.

“Did you put cream on it?” Oshua asked his mother when he felt Marco was not coming back.

“O-Of course I did.” Star mumbled in reply. Oshua sighed and rolled his eyes as he went into his room and opened the medicine cabinet.

“You know mama, Aunty Pony is not here.” Oshua began as he took what he was searching for. “And as such, I am tasked to look after you. Yes, I know you still consider me young but it doesn’t mean I can’t do simple things like putting dressing on your back-'' Oshua paused in his speech to see his mother half asleep on the couch.

She must have been exhausted. Star came home from a day’s worth of flying to babysit and pick up her son and to also cook dinner. She saved a child from being burned harshly and almost had a few panic attacks. Oshua sighed in thought, Star was laying on her stomach with half her body dangling off the couch.

“Mama?” He whispered softly and tapped her gently on her forearm. Star mumbled in reply and shuffled to get comfy but ended up falling on the floor. Oshua held in a laugh. “Go to bed.” He said a little above regular decibels before he rushed into his room and laughed.

“It’s not that funny.” Star mumbled as she fixed back the couch then made her way to her room. It wasn’t a good night for her as her usual position was on her back. She woke up looking like a zombie but she could care less. 

Star dropped Oshua off at school with too much fabric on her body. She was sure she would get a fever after this but her first priority was to make sure Oshua got to school safely.

“Mama, go home and rest.” Oshua said before he made his way into the building.

When Star got home the first thing she did was complete all the work piled up on her from the week prior. Then she opened the email from Glossaryck and began to practice some lines. She didn’t eat breakfast earlier nor did she eat lunch and she was still covered in layers of clothing. Her breathing slowed down at some point and her eyes were slowly getting heavier and heavier.

A knock on the door took her out of her trance.

  
  
  


Emma fell asleep at some point during the drive home so Marco did not get the opportunity to ask her how her day went. For his day it was really annoying as the production team were not happy with some of the results and had to do it over which resulted in extra work time. 

He came home to an empty living room, the brothers seem to have called it an early night and he should too, considering everything. Marco had no idea what compelled him to drive two hours to the airport to pick up Star that morning and why he wanted to carry her bags. It all just happened and he decided to roll with it. After he put Emma in bed he went to his room and immediately hit his toe on the door jam.

Marco could hear the echoes of Jackie laughing at him sometimes and it still gave him the same playful irritant as if she was still there. He frequently hit his toes on random objects in the room resulting in his deceased wife guffawing in laughter. Marco rolled his eyes in thought, a lazy smile overtook his face as he flopped into bed. 

Since Tom and Wyatt moved in it was really easy to occupy his mind and has helped Marco tremendously in his healing process. Tonight was one of those rare nights where he was alone, it was really frightening as all he was thinking about was his time with Jackie.

He remembered the day they placed their deposit down on the house. They had planned for years and had future plans on what every room would be. They did fulfill their goals as they always did when they put their minds to it.

The day Jackie told him she was pregnant he called everyone he knew existed to celebrate.

When Emma was born he cried like an idiot and Jackie laughed at him through the anesthesia. She had to have a C- section due to many complications and it worried Marco that day. 

Ironically, that wasn’t her time to die. 

Though Marco was depressed when Jackie died he tried not to show it as he had a baby to take care of. He also didn’t want to worry his parents as they could be overbearing at times.

Marco fell asleep with a smile on his face that night as he remembered some of his favourite memories with Jackie.

After Marco dropped everyone off at their designated locations he made his way to the park with Emma. His parents were supposed to look after Emma in an hour and he had no intention of going to work that day.

“How was your day yesterday?” He asked Emma as he helped her onto the jungle gym.

“Sca’wy.” Emma answered as he hung upside down.

“Scary? Why was it scary?” Marco asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Star got hurt.” She answered as she attempted to sit up, Marco let out a small chuckle then helped her up. Emma smiled then stood on top of the bars, Marco made sure to mark her as to not make her fall.

“H-How did she get hurt?” He asked worriedly. She looked fine yesterday when he collected Emma.

“Pot.” Emma answered then took a step forward, balancing carefully on the bars. “Hot pot.”

“She got burned?” Marco exclaimed and he made Emma jump slightly. “Ah, sorry princess.” He said, a little softer. “She looks fine though. I guess it was a little burn.” He shrugged in thought.

“Nuh ah.” Emma said with a small pout as she shook her head. “Big burn!” She emphasized by doing a big jump, Marco panicked slightly before he caught her. Emma let out a cute giggle that turned into a laugh. “Again! Again!”

Marco rolled his eyes playfully and put her back onto the jungle gym. “Big burn?”

“Back.” She touched her father’s shoulder then traced from his blades, attempted to draw to the center of his back then she connected it again.

“What!”

“Saved me.” She nodded when she pointed to herself.

“I- why didn’t she tell me?” He asked himself.

“Wowy?” Emma answered as she cocked her head to the side like a little puppy.

“Aish, that idiot.” He mumbled. “Hey, you want to visit mamá and papá a little early?” The younger nodded enthusiastically knowing it’s always fun at grandma’s house.

Marco went a little past the speed limit as he drove to Star’s home. Why on earth didn’t she tell him about this? He was a lot worried for her well being if the burn was as big as Emma described. He knocked on her door a little too harshly, the knocks getting louder the longer it took Star to answer. Maybe she was out? But why would she be when she was injured? He tried again and Star finally answered with a drowsy look on her face.

“Marco.” Star asked a little more awake now.

“Let me see it.” Marco demanded softly.

“I-I don’t- w- what are you talking about?” She stammered out.

“Emma talks.” He stated with a shrug. Star stared at him for a while trying to figure out if she should still play dumb. She sighed after a moment and moved out of the way to let him in. “Why are you in so much clothing?” He asked once inside.

“To hide it.” Star mumbled as she closed the door.

“It needs to breathe, Star.” He sighed. “You adding heat to it will just make it worse.”

“I- no.” Star denied as she looked at anything but Marco.

“Let me see it.” He repeated a little impatiently. Star sighed before she rolled her eyes and shook off her multiple layers of clothing until she was left in her spaghetti strap blouse. “Ah, she wasn’t lying.” Marco exclaimed when he saw how angry her skin looked. “Doesn’t that hurt?” He nodded to her bra straps that was visibly digging into her skin

“No.”

“Star. I’m going to need you to be honest for a few moments okay?” He said softly as he attempted to touch it. Star hissed in pain then glared at him. “Sorry.” He answered as he cringed a little. “Luckily, I can help with the burns.” Marco replied, his tone getting lighter. He reached into his knapsack that Star never noticed before. “Marco Diaz fixer elixir and soothing bruises.”

“Who named these?” She rolled her eyes at him then hissed again when Marco brushed past her burns.

“Should I be sorry?” Marco asked, his tone light and playful.

“That actually hurts!” She retorted with a huff.

“C’mon, I’ve been using this for years and it helped a lot.” He swished the bottle around and Star stared at it in fear.

“What’s in it?” She asked skeptically. There were brown and tired looking leaves and stems in the bottle, with an ominous brown liquid in it.

“I don’t know.” Marco shrugged resulting in Star to stammer in shock.

“Y-You d-don’t-”

“All I know is there is white rum in there.” He shrugged again.

“Rum- a-as- in alcohol?” Her voice went up a few octaves, worry evident on her face. “Marco, I’m not sure if I want this anymore.”

“You didn’t ask for it in the first place.” He laughed before he grabbed her uninjured arm and led her to the couch. He gestured for her to lay down on her stomach and once she did he knelt down beside her. “Okay, this is going to burn for a while.”

“Burns on top of burns?”

“I’ll put a cream on it afterwards don’t worry.” He assured her. “I-I gonna kinda need to- l-lift up your blouse.” He stammered as a blush made its way on his cheeks. Thankfully Star was facing away from him.

“Ah yeah, sure.” Star mumbled.

“A-and your bra.” He said quieter. 

“Huh? Y- yeah sure.” She was also glad Marco could not see her at the moment.

After a beat Marco unhooked the bra strap then immediately opened his mixture to move the process along. Star hissed as she felt the liquid on her skin. It burned but when the air hit it, it felt cool and soothing. Marco massaged her back delicately and Star soon found herself drifting to sleep.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Marco asked after a few beats.

Star sighed into the cushion and buried her face more into the material. “It’s not exactly a lot to tell honestly.” She mumbled. “I was cooking and zoned out for a bit then when my senses came to, I saw Emma reaching for the pot handle. My first instinct was to protecc.”

“Did you just-”

“Ah, yeah that was cringe.” Star chuckled awkwardly.

“You should’ve told me.” Marco whispered softly as he opened the jar for the cream. “This is going to sting a little.”

“They all sting, Marco. That’s why I didn’t put any in the first- ouch.” She exclaimed when he rubbed it into her skin.

“You talk too much.” He chuckled then applied more,giving her a soothing massage. “You should take better care of yourself.” He began after a while, Star didn’t answer but he chose to continue. “Especially since Pony isn’t here to take care of you. I know Oshua is somewhat capable, he’s very mature for his age but he’s just a kid. You don’t want to push too many responsibilities on him. Star?” He asked when she didn’t even let out a hum. He scooted closer to her face to see her sleeping soundly. “Why do I get the feeling you overworked yourself.” He whispered to her. “Aye, este idiota.”

Marco closed all the items he opened and went downstairs for his laptop. When he returned Star was in the same position she was when he left her. He set about doing some personal work.

Renovations were going well in the building he rented and it was close to the final product. That didn’t include appliances, basic utilities and employment. He just changed how a few of the rooms looked to give them a more homey feel. Marco shifted through his emails that piled up on him, and answered as many as he could. Surprisingly, no one called from work.

He was being a crappy employee for one specific reason, redundancy pay. Yeah, he had money but he was always a cheapskate. 

A phone rang somewhere near the time he was planning to leave, it was Star’s. He contemplated if he should answer it; he figured he could just tell the caller she was asleep.

“Hello?” Marco answered confused, the caller ID was an unknown number.

“What the hell, is it even her number? She blocked me and changed her number,” Marco heard someone mutter over the phone. “Who is this? I want to speak to Star.” The person, a man, demanded.

Marco chuckled in slight disbelief at the man’s tone. “I’m sorry but she’s sleeping at the moment. If you want I could leave a message.” Marco said politely, mustering enough falseness to end a few persons' career.

“Ah, so it is the bitch’s phone.” The man muttered. “So, she did block me. Good for nothing whore.” Marco let out another laugh of disbelief. “Who are you, her secretary?”

“No, just a friend.” Marco answered, again in a polite tone. “Again, would you like to leave a message?”

“No, I'll call again later.” The man hung up abruptly making Marco huff in annoyance.

Marco took a deep breath before he saved his number as ‘Rude SOB, answer at your own risk’. Along with a sticky note on the phone explaining the main points of the conversation. He gave Star one last look before he went through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to bring a little conflict in, wait I've already done that.
> 
> Hehe.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos, I really appreciate it.


	16. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, it's been almost a month.  
Life happens, depression happens.
> 
> I wasn't even alerted about the comments because of my gmail (I normally reply immediately).
> 
> Again, I'm sorry I hope this chapter makes it up.

“How is it that you managed to damage your body in the two weeks I was gone.” Pony announced as she stepped into the house.

“Who snitched?” Star asked with an exasperated sigh.

“Who didn’t?” Pony replied through a small laugh. “Oshua told me immediately, Emma screamed it over the call with Tom and Wyatt and Marco told me on the car drive here.” She explained.

“Marco is here?” Star perked up while Pony gave her a knowing look.

“Girl, what happened in those fourteen days?”

“Nothing.” Star rushed to say.

“You answered too quickly for it not to be anything.” Pony stated.

“If I said it slowly it would have suggested something.” Star countered.

“What are you two going on about?” Tom asked as he dropped Pony’s suitcases on the floor. “Seriously what are in these, dead bodies?” He let out a puff of air before he went straight to the fridge.

“I’m pretty sure I saw Star bought orange juice last week, toss me it.” Wyatt said as he entered.

“You guys have been here everyday since you found out I got burned and all you do is raid my fridge. You don’t even take care of me.” Star complained as she made her way back to the living room.

“Marco gives you enough attention.” Tom muttered from inside the fridge. Pony heard what he said and smirked evilly.

“Let it sail on its own.” Wyatt muttered in her ear before he also went to the living room. “Anyway since it’s been a while since all of us have been in the same place together, we decided to have a small get together.” He explained to Pony who hummed in response.

“Marco went for Emma and Oshua.” Tom added.

“Why didn’t he collect everyone at the same time instead of doing rounds?” Star asked as she grabbed a few snacks from the cupboard. Her burns scabbed over and now she had patterns of purplish pink designing her back. It was also very easy to move about though even though it still hurt to do so sometimes.

“Oshua’s school wasn’t over as yet and Emma has a set time to be picked up from her grandparents.” Tom explained.

Almost an hour had gone by when Oshua burst through the door with a huge smile on his face. He explained to everyone how happy he was that one of Jake’s casts would come off that day. Star agreed to bake a cake to celebrate.

\-------

“Hey Marco.” Star began nervously on the phone. Marco hummed in response as he went over a few papers for his building. “I- I was wondering…” She began slowly with a small chuckle. “Ah, never mind sorry for calling you.”

_ “Star.” _

“Ah, yes?” She squawked into the phone.

_ “Spit it out.” _ He said softly but firmly.

“Was rude SOB a male?” Her voice went up a few octaves higher. Why was she nervous? If it was Oskar then what? She could just simply ignore the calls or block the number but she did that already. The man was persistent, his new phone number was evidence. It was one thing to hate him from a distance but when he is this close to her it is terrifying. Terrifying in a way as she doesn’t know what he’ll do. The man had a lot of anger, she’s had her fair share of it to say it’s not pretty, it’s not funny, it’s truly horrifying whether you are watching or at the end of it.

“Um, Star?” Marco asked, a little confused then she hummed in response. “You kind of zoned out there. I said yes, he was.”

“Great.” She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. “Did he call me a bitch?” She asked but her tone said otherwise.

“Star? Do you know this-”

“I have a favour to ask you?” Star interrupted quickly.

“Um, okay shoot.” Marco answered while he rubbed his head. He was getting whiplash from the conversation.

“Could Oshy stay with you guys for a few days again?” Her nervousness was back and so was his confusion. “Probably a little longer than a week.”

“Sure. Are you going somewhere again?”

“No, no, I’ll be at home. I just don’t think it’s safe for Oshy at the moment.” She muttered to herself.

“Star, what is going-”

“Could this be no questions asked?” Star interrupted again. The line was silent for a few seconds before she heard a sigh.

“Yeah, sure. No questions asked.” He repeated, a little out of it.

“Thanks Marco, I really appreciate this.” She said with a smile before she hung up.

  
  
  
  


“Oshy, it’s just for a few days.” Star tried to reason at the table.

“You just said it was going to be longer than the last time.” Oshua countered as he shoved some pancakes in his mouth. His eyes then went wide at the realisation. “This is why I’m having pancakes today?” He questioned waving his fork around. Star remained silent before she looked to Pony for help. Pony gave her a look before she got up from the table and made her way to her room. Oshua scoffed in response. “That’s bribery.”

“You know sometimes I hate how smart you are.” Star mumbled, receiving a glare in response.

“It’s common sense mama.” The boy answered as he shoveled more pancakes into his mouth.

“Stop eating the ‘bribe’ then.” She replied with a soft scoff.

“This is nutrition. You know? The things I need to nourish my body.” He retorted.

“Did you just-” Star began in disbelief.

“Yeah, I heard it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” Oshua replied quickly and in an apologetic tone.

“Don’t, just don’t.” She said firmly.

“I- I know.” He stammered in reply. They finished the rest of breakfast in silence.

Pony came out of her room fully dressed then grabbed her bag to go. “I’m leaving, guys.”

“Good luck on the test.” Star replied from the sink where she was washing the dishes.

Oshua just looked at her then back to the floor. “Did something happen?” Pony questioned worriedly.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Star replied as she turned around to smile. “Get to school, honey.”

“Um, okay.” Pony answered softly, she tried to think about the tears she saw in Star’s eyes.

Star turned back around and continued to finish her task. She tried not to let her emotions take over her as she thought about Oskar. She felt tiny hands wrap around her waist then she looked down to see Oshua.

“I’m sorry I did that, please don’t cry.”

“Ah, I’m not crying because of you.” Star replied, a little croaky, as he stooped down to eye level. She hugged him a little too firmly trying to find something to ground her.

“Then why are you crying?” He asked, his voice muffled between her shoulders.

“Story for another time, yeah.” She said as she pet his hair, which was already growing out. “Okay.” She began trying to muster enough perkiness in her voice. “Grab your bag and off to school.” Star pushed him softly to the living but Oshua just smiled.

“You’ll have to catch me first.” He said as he rushed towards the door. Star let out a huff of disbelief before she grabbed his bag, Oshua was already at the door by the time she grabbed his shoes.

Oshua giggled and pulled the door only to fall on his bottom as he stared confused at the strangers bickering in front of him. “Oshy, stop running.” Star said as he went to the door only to stop in her tracks.

“I found the address, so why don’t you press the bell River?” The woman whispered to the man.

“It’s just a button darling.” The man whispered back, a little harshly.

“Then why aren’t you pushing it.” The woman answered before she turned to stare at the opened door.

“Mama? Papa?” Star questioned, her voice cracking in the process.

“Mama?” Oshua questioned worriedly as it looked like she was about to cry again. Somewhere between the whispers he had made his way to his mother’s side.

“Ah, oh hey, sweetheart.” Moon answered with a nervous smile. Star stared at her parents shocked for a second before she dropped everything she was holding to run and hug them both.

“You’re still a hugger I see.” River commented after a few moments.

“Dad, shut up. Let me have this.”

“Mama?” Oshua whispered softly and a little nervously. Star blinked a few times before she let go of her parents.

“Ah, school. Right.” She chuckled softly.

“I can go down by myself if you want.” He whispered in reply as he dug his shoes into the floor. 

“Nonsense.” Star replied before she took his bag. “Um… mama, papa, you can wait inside. I-if you want to.” She said before she grabbed Oshua’s hand and made her way to the elevator.

“Were they really grandmama and papa?” Oshua asked excitedly once halfway to their destination. Star hummed in reply with a small smile on her face. “Are you sure papa did those cool things because he looks old.” Star bursted out a laugh at Oshua’s tone. “I’m serious, are you sure he wrestled an alligator?”

“He got the pictures to prove it.” Star answered, her smile a little bigger. Star stepped out of the elevator to see Marco waiting there with Emma asleep in his arms .

“Oh, hey. I was just on my way there.” Marco said as soon as he saw them. “Could you watch Emma for a few, mom and dad had to rush Marco jr. to the hospital and I have loads of work piled up. Star held out her arms silently.

“That’s what you get for skipping work.” Star and Oshua said at the same time. Marco just rolled his eyes and gave her Emma’s bag for the day.

“Let’s go.” Marco said to oshua who rolled his eyes.

“Hey why is he called Marco jr.?” Oshua asked as he skipped to the entrance. “It’s such a dumb name.” 

“And Oshua isn’t?” Marco replied with a scoff.

“Hey!” The child shouted, offended. 

Star chuckled as she waited for the elevator door to close. The last time she watched Emma she got burned now, her parents visited her for the first time in years. What kind of bad, goodluck was this child.

She entered the house to hear her parents bickering, again, about who hugged her longer. She smiled softly. “I rugged you both at the same time actually.” She interjected.

“No, I specifically remember, your hands touched me first.” River replied. Moon rolled her eyes then stared at Star and then at the baby in her arms.

“Is she yours?” Moon asked softly.

“Huh? Oh no!” Star began but went back down a few octaves when Emma shifted. “She’s a friend’s.” She explained. The room was in awkward silence for a while before Star sighed and sat down on the chair closest to them. “Mama, papa………….. W-why are you here?” She asked nervously.

“A-are you okay, darling?” River asked softly.

“W-Why'd you ask?”

“Oskar came barging into our house, demanding to see his ‘wife’.” Moon explained. Star froze up at that and held onto Emma a little tighter.

“B-but I divorced him years ago.” Star answered softly.

“We just found out about that.” Her mother whispered. “Why is he looking for you?”

“I- I don’t know. Why would he look for me?” A tear fell from her eye but she wiped it away harshly. “He’s ignored me for almost ten years, more if I think back to our ‘relationship’.” She began to ramble her voice getting higher at each word. “Literally left when I told him I was pregnant to go tour the ducking world. He’s still not successful, I might add, because he’s an untalented piece of brick!” (Sorry to all the bricks in the world) Emma shifted in her arms again and she sighed. “I signed the papers.” She whispered. “He signed the papers.” She said, a little harsher. “I remember, because I tried for months. He kept denying that we needed a damn divorce.”

“Star-”

“I did it!” She interrupted. “Mama, I remember distinctly. I had to track him down then convince his ‘security’ that I was his wife. He kept on saying we didn’t need a divorce.” Star’s tears were falling freely and probably all over Emma, but she had to get it out. The only other person who knew about this was Pony. “You know what he said, it was the  _ pregnancy _ clouding my judgement and that I should abort. I was already seven months in. Nourishing my dear child and slaving to work so we could survive. He told me to abort. I don’t even remember how he signed the damn papers, I think he was trying to make me not cause a scene.”

“Star, why didn’t you ever come to us? About any of this?” River began carefully.

“You guys didn’t want anything to do with me.” She muttered as she brought Emma to her chest and snuggled into her.

“We didn’t want anything to do with Oskar.” Her mother corrected her. “Why didn't you tell us you were divorced? We spent eight years away from you, we didn’t hear anything about you. Then we saw your face in a magazine and on a billboard.”

“Gosh you saw that?” Star cringed visibly.

“We sent one of our staff to confirm if it was actually you. They said they made eye contact with you before you ran away. At that point we thought you didn’t care about us anymore.” River continued.

“That was at Christmas right?”

Her parents gave a nod. “We thought it was best to let you live your life, thought you and Oskar were happy together.”

“I was far from it.” Star muttered. “My life just started to pick up a couple months ago. Oskar made me give up on so many things I’m still trying to find myself.”

“Star, w-we’re sorry.” Moon said as she got up to kneel in front of her child.

“Ah mama?” Star replied in a panic, River followed soon after. “Papa? Guys stop, you’re making me nervous.”

“Please forgiv-”

“Gosh, yes! Get up!” She rushed out as she attempted to lift them with one hand while holding Emma in the other.

“I know it’s a little too late but could we make it up to you?” River asked nervously.

“Guys, it’s okay. I never held a grudge or anything. Honestly I was going to visit this week actually to beg for forgiveness.” She explained.

They spent the rest of the time just catching up and speaking about seemingly nothing. Emma woke up at some point, a ball full of energy and there was no way she could be contained in a house. The adults decided to take her to the park.

River played with Emma as Star and her mother sat on a bench.

“Who’s child is it anyway?” Moon asked with a small smile as she saw her husband being himself.

“My friend Marco.” Star replied softly.

“You said that too delicately.” Her mother replied with a smug smile.

“What is wrong with you and Pony, friend. FRIEND.”

“Who’s Pony?”

“My wife.” Star said without a second thought.

“Y-your wife?” Her mother questioned in a shocked tone.

“Might as well be.” Star shrugged.

“Should I be concerned?”

“Not exactly. The summary of my life now is me and Marco are taking five kids. Some are sweethearts like, Oshy and Emma, and the others raid my fridge.” She chuckled.

“Five kids? Who is this Marco?” Her mother said worriedly.

“Ah, mama.” Star chuckled and playfully hit her mother’s shoulder. “I’m joking-ish.”

“Ish?”

“Do you want to meet Oshy?” 

“I don’t think he’ll be comfortable meeting a bunch of strangers.” Moon said nervously. Star stared at her mother as she tried to come up with a bunch of excuses.

“Are you done.” Star asked with an eyebrow raised. “Good. I tell Oshy stories about you guys all the time. He doesn’t believe half of dad’s but that’s understandable.” She shrugged.

“Y-you still talked about us?” Her mother asked, shocked. Star turned to look at her and smiled. She wiped the silent tears streaming from Moon’s face before she hugged.

“Of course I did, who wouldn’t want to learn about my cool parents.” Star chuckled.

“I’m so sorry.” Moon replied, hugging her a little tighter.

“Stop with that.” Star replied. “You already overdid it when you knelled in front of me.”

“I’ll do it again just to embarrass you.”

“Please do not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said life happens. Since Covid-19, I had to watch the news everyday to figure out when my exams will be held. First it's postponed then it's not. Then it's moved then it's cancelled. I have spent a good chunk of my month now ignoring everything, including my studies, I've just poured my life into Korean Dramas. Then I got depressed again because I was procrastinating. (no one wants to hear that Jay). Anyway, I'm okay for now.
> 
> About the chapter, Star was really close with her parents from the beginning and she understand why they did that. She really loves them though. I don't really know what to say, it was just one of those chapter.
> 
> Hennyways, stick around for the next chapter :).


	17. Presents and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys will be taking over this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, it's been a while. (Let's try not to make that my official greeting)
> 
> Here is Chapter 17 it's a short one but if things go smoothly then I will have another chapter out in a few days. (It's a busy weekend though so let's hope It works out).
> 
> Anyways-
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Why does mama want me to stay with you again?” Oshua asked as he stepped into Marco’s van.

“So you don’t know either then.” Marco said with a slight hum.

“I thought you would know.” Oshua mumbled before he stared out the window.

“No Jake today?”

“His family said I spend more time with him than they do, so I gave them a week.”

“You gave them a week.” Marco chuckled. “At what point did his family have to ask permission to visit him?”

“Hey first come first serve!” Oshua replied.

“Who the hell taught you that?” He laughed again. “You can’t apply that to everyday life.”

“Of course you can.” Oshua stated in a matter of fact tone. “If you arrive first in a line you’re going to be served first, come earlier to an interview with someone who has a similar occupation as you and you get the job.” He listed off the top of his head, Marco sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m just gonna pretend to not hear you.” Marco chuckled in response as he went straight instead making a turn.

“Where are we going?” Oshua asked once he realized he wasn’t going home nor in the direction of Marco’s home.

“Sorry, it’s a surprise.” Marco replied absentmindedly.

“What kind of surprise?” The child asked suspiciously. “Does mama know?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise and of course Star knows.”

“Is this another stupid bribe to get me to stay with you?” He asked, slightly irritated.

“You could think of it as a bribe…” Marco began as his brows furrowed in thought; is face shifted into a big smile a few seconds after. “Or you could take it as a late present or something.”

“You had me at present.” Oshua interrupted with a huge smile on his face.

  
  
  


Wyatt sat in the chair by the door, head down looking at his feet as he waited for the principal to finish talking. He sighed when he heard a few shouts then slowly began to scratch at his palm due to nervousness. He looked up when he heard footsteps only to see Tom staring at him in disappointment.

“What was the one thing I told you not to do?” Tom asked calmly as he glared at his brother.

“Start a fight.” Wyatt mumbled as he looked back down to his feet.

“And what did you do?”

“I-It wasn’t my fault!” Wyatt tried to explain but immediately shut up when he saw the look on Tom’s face. The older sighed and rolled his eyes before he grabbed Wyatt’s wrist and gently, but firmly, pulled him into the office.

“If you look at your feet one more time I’m going to chop them off.” Tom stated to his brother harshly and brought silence to the room.

Wyatt immediately looked up and gave a few nods to show he understood. Wyatt knew his brother had anger issues when he was younger and had found many ways of dealing with it without breaking bones or a building. Wyatt always got scared when his brother was angry because Tom was unpredictable at times. Calm and soothing Tom was the best and everyone who had seen the anger would agree to that.

Tom sighed again then ruffled Wyatt’s hair. “S-sorry, I’m working on it.” He mumbled to Wyatt. “I-It’s just-”

“I’m sorry.” Wyatt mumbled as he looked anywhere else but at his feet.

“No. That’s my bad.” Tom countered before he turned to his audience. “I’m sorry for his behaviour, I will deal with it accordingly and how I see fit. If there are any problems that might arise from your son’s injury, please contact me.” He said politely before walking through the door. Tom had to rush out from school to get there so he missed one of his lectures, which was kind of important. If he hurried now and took a bus back to his college, he could be there in time for his last lecture but he and Wyatt needed to speak about some things.

  
  
  


“Why are we at a music store?” Oshua asked as he stared at the sign through his window.

“Why do you ask so many questions?” Marco countered as he hopped out of the car. “Why do you think we are at a music store Ohsua? It’s certainly not for gymnastics lessons.” He retorted sarcastically.

“I’ll give you that point.” Oshua mumbled as he removed his seatbelt to get out of the car.

“Star and I were talking.” Marco began as he led the way into the store. “And we decided to get you a drum set, right?”

“Wait what?” Oshua began in shock.

“Zip.” Marco interrupted. “But the thing is, where you live… i-it might be too loud for the neighbours.”

“What’s with the stutter?” 

“You ask too many unnecessary questions.” Marco chuckled. “So we, being everyone, decided that the drums will stay at my place.”

“So this is a bribe.” Oshua stated with a soft glare.

“We planned it before, you baboon.” Marco said as he flicked Oshua’s forehead.

“Ow.”

“Moving on. We, a-as in all of us again, came to a conclusion that if you want to… you can pick another instrument.”

“Really?” Oshua beamed, all suspicion dissolved from his features. Before he could think he gave Marco a tight hug before quickly letting go. “U- Um thanks.” He mumbled before he ran deeper into the store.

Marco wore a small smile on his face as he watched the child run around. It was weird and nerve racking when he brought the idea up to Star. For one, Oshua is not his kid and secondly, he and Star were not dating so it was quite out there. It didn’t take much convincing to get Star on board and when she said she was just going to buy the drums and just use the space offered he refused. They went back and forth for a while before deciding on splitting the price on both instruments.

“Marco?” Oshua asked from around the corner, snapping the man out of his daze.

  
  


Tom ended up somewhere near a lake. He sat on the grass and Wyatt followed suit. They sat in silence for a while before Tom finally decided to speak. “Why?” He asked softly.

“I- I…” Wyatt sighed quietly. “I honestly don’t know, I- I was just sitting in class and I heard someone complain about their parents, wishing they were dead. I don't know, something just kind of clicked and I hit him.” He began to scratch his palm again but Tom stopped him by holding his hands. “I don’t even know why I got angry, It’s not like they were the best parents out there. They treated both of us like crap yet I was their favourite. I-It’s just dumb and I caused you trouble for it. I-I’m sorry, Tom.”

“I guess I should have looked after you more.” Tom mumbled as he played with his brother’s thumb. “I took all this responsibility of being your guardian, not even a year yet and I already failed.”

“I- what no, you didn’t.” Wyatt rushed to reply. “You’re doing a much better job than Ma and Pa.”

“Sometimes, it doesn’t feel like it.” Tom mumbled in reply. They sat in silence for a while, no one said nothing. They just enjoyed the cool breeze and the calming sound of nature. “Do you remember the night of the accident?” He asked after a while.

“It was one of my first memories though I don’t remember much.” Wyatt said with a short nod.

“You were about three years old at the time and Ma forgot to pick me up from school again. Pa went on a business trip so it was just her taking care of the both of us alone. Ma was always a reckless driver and taking care of us by herself just solidified her poor decisions, the rain didn’t help either. She was drunk when she came for me and you were strapped in at the front, deep in sleep.” Tom squeezed tightly on Wyatt’s arm. It wasn’t a story he liked to tell, it brought back too many memories. “I brought you to the back because it's safer there. At some point on the way back home Ma skidded into a tree. My hearing and your knee weren’t the same after that.” He sighed and laid on the grass, Wyatt following with him.

“Why are you telling me this story?” The younger whispered softly.

“You’d think that accident would have woken her up or something but that just made it worse. She never asked us if we were okay, if we were doing alright, always wanted us to be quiet and only speak when spoken to.” He sighed again. “If It wasn't for Marco, I’m not sure I would have been able to function socially or read social clues to an extent.”

“But you can’t-”

“I said to an extent.” Tom interrupted. “But, Ma and Pa did pay for tuition and we had a roof over our head, that didn’t give them the right to treat us like that still. My point is, what am I doing that’s different from them? I clothe you, I feed you, send you to school then I come home either study or sleep.”

“Yeah but you have asked me if I was okay. You made sure I was comfortable and happy, gave me the freedom to speak my mind and to be expressive. I mean Ma would kill me if she saw me wearing eye shadow.” Wyatt chuckled a little. “Or even nail polish.” He pushed himself up to look at Tom in the face. “I have been able to be myself around all of you and have actually made friends and I am also happy, very happy. If I had known these stupid thoughts were going through your head I would have done this.” He gave Tom a hard punch on the harm then gave him a tight hug. “Thank you, for always being there, you big idiot.”

Tom hugged him back with a few tears streaking down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I have a busy weekend. My bro's birthday is on Sunday but it's a birthday weekend and I'm also doing a huge painting for him that I haven't even started yet, I also have school on Friday. ( This is just me torturing myself). Moving on I finally decided what I want to do with my life so, yay.
> 
> This chapter is just pure bonding moments because I'm a sucker for bonding scenes. I also really like the boys calling their parents Ma and Pa, why? I don't know, I just love it.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter :)


	18. It's Going To Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been months. I'm sorry about that, life happens.
> 
> Short chapter, unfortunately, but a lot happens.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Did grandmama and papa leave?” Oshua asked as he took off his shoes. Marco followed close behind with a keyboard in hand.

“Whatchu got there?” Star asked with a knowing smile, she had yet to turn around as she was feeding Emma. “Also, yes they did because they had work to do.”

“But I wanted to ask them some questions.” Oshua pouted in reply.

“You can at a later date, okay?” Star ruffled his growing hair then turned back to Emma. “C’mon Ems, you played all day today, it’s best to eat something.” She tried to persuade the baby who was just playing with her teddy.

“You washed her hair?” Marco asked slightly surprised. Emma’s hair was more on the curly side so it was difficult for him to manage. The most he had ever done was air dry, oil it then put it in pigtails. Currently, her curls looked more defined and healthy.

“Ah yeah.” Star chuckled, she gave up on feeding Emma to snatch her up and hold her closely to her. “Pony gave me some tips on how to care for it. Her hair had been growing like crazy, so I wanted to make sure it doesn’t fall off due to negligence.” She slowly bounced Emma up and down and she immediately began to fall asleep.

“Busy day?” Marco asked worried as he attempted to take Emma from her. Star gave him a look that made him back off. “She’s mine you know.”

“Well she’s in my arms.” Star countered.

Oshua rolled his eyes at them before he mumbled about changing his clothing. Marco chuckled and placed the keyboard in the corner. When Oshua’s door clicked shut he turned to Star again.

“You were crying?” Marco asked worriedly. He stepped a few steps closer into her personal space, almost touching her face before he blinked and realized what he was doing. “S-sorry. Your face looks a little swell.” He mumbled.

“Did Oshy enjoy today?” Star asked, quickly changing the subject. She turned away from Marco to head for a chair to sit on.

“Yes but he still doesn’t want to stay with us.”

Star sighed and closed her eyes slowly. “My ex- husband is looking for me.” She whispered quietly.

Marco blinked in surprise, as he processed what he just heard. “Is that a bad thing?” He whispered back.

“Considering that he left me when I was pregnant and has extreme anger issues, yes.” She summed up, holding Emma a little closer to her. Star continued to listen out for the minute Oshua’s shower would stop.

“He what?” Marco replies in a silent shout. “So why is he looking for you then?”

“I have no idea, nor do I want to know. I just want Oshy away from him.” She sighed and slumped in her chair. “He’ll probably come to the school, just to find me.”

“That’s why you want Oshua to stay with us?” Marco concluded and Star gave him a nod in response. “I’ll see what I can do to convince him.” He sighed.

“Not tonight though.” She replied as she heard the silence coming from Oshua’s room.

  
  
  
  
  


“Is this going to be a natural occurrence?” Oshua asked as he stepped into the car.

“That’s up to you.” Marco replied with a chuckle.

“No thank you. I would rather walk with mama.” He replied with an eye roll.

“You know-”

“No I don’t.” Oshua retorted.

“Oshua.” Marco said firmly. Oshua stayed quiet and looked through the window. “You’re a smart kid, why do you think she’s being so persistent?” Oshua continued to remain silent. “She’s trying to protect you…… from someone.”

“What?” Oshua exclaimed in reply, making Marco jump slightly.

“Let’s not do outbursts in the car, thank you.”

“What’s going on?” Oshua asked in a serious but worried tone.

“I honestly don’t know either. The point is to just trust your mother, she just wants to make sure you’re safe.” 

“But who’s going to make sure she’s safe?” He countered.

“I’m sure she has a plan.” Marco replied, voice cracking in the process.

Oshua remained silent as he stared through the window for the rest of his ride to school. “Fine.” He mumbled once he got out of the car.

“Success!”

  
  
  
  
  


“This is not permanent.” Oshua declared as he glared at everyone, Emma already wanting to play with him.

“Noted.” Wyatt replied with a blank face before he dragged his feet to his room.

“Oshy be nice.” Star warned as she handed him his own bag. She kissed the top of his head and hugged him very tightly.

“Be safe mama, I’m not joking.” Oshua whispered in her ear. 

“Anyway, didn’t we buy you a drum set?” She said, trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes you did.” Oshua replied, happily playing along.

“Okay I have auditions to get to so I’ll get going.” Star announced then turned to leave.

“I- I’ll drive you.” Marco replied before chasing after her.

“Those two have been spending way too much time together.” Tom commented under his breath. “C’mon little butterfly, I’ll drop you off at your room then show you where the drums are.”

“I thought they would be in my room?”

“No, there was a soundproof room here.”

  
  


Star and Marco got in the car in silence. Only the engine filling up the silence and the occasional cars driving by. “Thanks, Marco. I really appreciate it, I promise I will sort this out soon enough. I just really don’t want him near Oshy.” Star whispers softly.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Marco asked in a worried tone. It was one thing to make sure Oshy- Oshua, where did that come from? Huh, weird. It was one thing to make sure  _ Oshua _ was safe but Star was a different case. Her schedule was not exactly set in stone, it was random and most times ran into early morning. If her ex-husband was to come to her at her most vulnerable there was no telling what would happen.

“I’ll be okay.” Star whispered again.

The rest of the drive was in silence. Star sat there letting her anxiety get the best of her. She kept on blaming it on the auditions but she knew better than that. Oskar was never really a sweetheart, yes he did some sweet things but that was overshadowed by his personality. He was stubborn, close minded and just most times an asshole. If things never went his way he would find ways to make sure he got it. His ideals were messed up and that was also a factor as to why Star never left him.

How did the saying go? Give a woman a broken doll and she would find the beauty in it? Was it an actual saying? Oskar did sing it in her ear from time to time. There was also another one, good things come to those who obey.

Those weren’t how they went, right? 

_ “Star?” _

No? Then why did she feel like they were? 

_ “Star, we’re here.”  _

Why does she feel so bad for hiding from him?

_ “Are you okay?” _

He was her broken doll right? She was to make him pretty? He was her responsibility, right? 

_ “Oh gosh, you’re shaking.” _

What would happen when he found her? Gosh, she hopes it would be somewhere public. Then again he didn’t care where he would hit her. Oh gosh right, he would hit her, she must’ve erased that awful memory. 

_ “Star breathe for me okay? In, then out?” _

But why though, why erase it? 

_ “In, two, three, four.” _

Was it that bad? 

_ “Out, two three four.” _

Was it that traumatizing? 

_ “In, two three four.” _

No, Oskar was a sweetheart right? 

_ “Out, two, three four.” _

She loved him……… right?

“Star? It’s me.” Marco whispered softly. “Breathe with me, one more time, yeah?” 

Star was gripping on to Marco’s hand for dear life, it helped ground her. Maybe she did love Oskar at one stage in her life, but that was years ago.

“In, two, three four.” Marco rubbed small circles on her hands, the best he could with how tight she was holding him. “Out, two, three, four.” Star eased up on her grip and calmed down enough to feel tears streaming down her face. “Are you okay?” Star shook her head and dragged him into an awkward hug.

“I’m so scared, Marco.” She whispered before she burst into tears.

“I- It’s going to be okay.” Marco replied, a little hesitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so I try not to do long notes at the start so i'll just 'explain' down here. 
> 
> I think I mentioned it a few times but I live in the Caribbean which has been touched by the recent events. Students of Grade 11, 12 and 13, sometimes 9, do examinations like the SAT's or the GCE, I think that's how it goes. Our exams normally begin in April/May and end in June/early July but due to covid it was postponed to Late July and ended on August 4. I had to stop procrastinating and focus on my studies that is why I disappeared for so long. 
> 
> I am also going though a slight block but I pushed through to deliver this chapter. I am going to try and do frequent updates now as we are on summer break and school begins in October. (For sixth formers).
> 
> Now to the story, I don't know if you would get the ending-ish. This is kind of a realization for Star, through her panic she realized how manipulative Oskar was and just how traumatizing it was for her. She realized she didn't love Oskar and through her panic Marco was the one guiding her through and he has been there for her for the past couple of months. So this is basically Star realizing she has feelings for Marco.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter, which will hopefully be much longer.


	19. Everything Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a whole bunch of Marco and Star. Actually, they are all we get this chapter. Also, Star's acting (as filler).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm back already. If you actually exclude Star's audition it's a very short chapter.
> 
> I marked the audition with '............' so you can skip it if you want. (It's not like I poured my heart and soul into it.  
Trigger Warning: Attempted suicide, graphic depictions of cutting and mild (a lot) cursing.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Star took a deep breath in, the scent of Marco’s coconut shampoo calmed her tremendously. She continued to hug him for a while before it hit her that she still had an audition to do. Reluctantly, she pulled away but still held his hands for some kind of safety. “I- I still have an audition to get to.” She croaked out.

“Are you sure you’re up for it?” Marco asked worriedly, still rubbing circles on her arms. Star gave a short nod.

“I already missed a lot because of my back, I- I can’t miss anymore.” Star let go of his hands slowly before she checked herself in the mirror. She looked awful. “Great, now everyone will know I had a mental breakdown.” She joked lightly.

“What time is your audition?”

“About thirty minutes, why?”

“It’s not that hard to fix, let me do it.” Marco offered. Star stared at him reluctantly before she went into her backpack to grab her makeup pouch. Marco gave her a reassuring smile before he grabbed what he needed. “This ain’t my first time Star.” He chuckled.

“Oh.” Star answered letting out a small laugh. “I should have guessed.”

“Stop talking.” Marco said, playfully hitting her lip. “My wife used to have these meltdowns right before a show. I got plenty of practice.” He said, slightly in his own world.

He remembered how Jackie used to force him to get it right because she refused to leave the car looking like a clown. Eventually, practice made perfect and Jackie didn’t even have to ask him to do it anymore. He was a pro.

“I don’t think I ever asked what happened to her.” Star mumbled in reply.

“Car crash.” Marco whispered, pausing at the memory.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked worriedly.

“Uh, yeah I’m fine.” He replied, his hands shaking slightly as he grabbed the next item. “I- I- it’s just that I haven’t thought of it in so long.” Marco explained. With him having to take care of the kids, work and being a designated driver (even if he did volunteer), it took his mind off the death. 

“I’ve been so busy. God I feel like a horrible person now.” He released a puff of air in disbelief. “I guess I- I just drowned myself in work.” 

“How are you actually feeling?” Star asked carefully.

“I don’t know.” Marco answered blankly. “Between taking care of everyone and starting up my business I guess I haven’t really found the time to feel.” He whispered softly. Marco blanked out for a good while before he shook it off and went back to work on Star’s face.

“It is okay to feel from time to time.” Star mumbled to him, she felt like she would fall asleep because of the panic attack she had, just a few moments before, and the delicate way Marco touched her face.

“What should I feel exactly?” He stopped again to stare out the car window. “It was very hard at the start to forget and try to move on, I struggled for so long just to not feel and I- I -”

“Hey.” Star interrupted as she saw the signs of a rant. “It’s okay to not want to move on, things take time. Everything is different for everyone.” She held on to his forearms to grab his attention. “Having emotions, not wanting to move on, feeling helpless, feeling horrible, it’s all a process.”

“I-”

“Marco, suppressing your emotions helps no one, especially you.” Star gave him a sweet smile. “You know everything passes in life, right?”

“To some degree, yes.” Marco whispered in reply.

“Life is a cycle.” Star began softly.

“Are you gonna quote some emotional shit now?” Marco asked in a joking manner.

“Since you asked for it, definitely.” Star giggled in reply. “ Just like the night leaves and the morning comes, the spring leaves and summer comes, but just like the flower wilts and the fruit grows ripe everything needs to go through pain.” She quoted.

“D-did you just quote RM?” Marco asked in disbelief.

“A man of culture I see.” She giggled again. They sat in silence for a while before Marco turned back around, to face Star.

“I wasn’t finished.” He said, gesturing to the makeup.

“Oh, right.”

  
  
  


Star walked into the audition room with her head high, posture correct and overall badassery level through the roof. “Good afternoon, my name is Star Butterfly and I’m auditioning for the role of Sarah Weston in the show, ‘Hanging On to The Last Semblance of Hope’.” She finished with a smile.

“Okay Miss Butterfly, shall we begin?” A judge asked, head down in a sheet of paper. “Please read from page 111, when Sarah discovers she is immortal. We will have contestant 245 read the lines of Jakesone and I will read the internal dialogue as well as narration.” He said in a dead tone.

Star took a deep breath inwards, she memorized this to the T, practiced the lines with everyone she knew. She got this, she was now Sarah Weston.

……..

_ “Why?” Sarah says to herself. “Why me? What did I do to deserve this?” She looked at the box cutter in her hand. “Was I a horrible person in my past life? So horrible that this happened to me?” She twirled the object in her hand and stared at it for some time. Then she carefully placed it near her veins and put pressure on it. She dragged it downwards and cried or was she screaming from the pain? She didn’t really know. _

_ The blood seeped down her hands and she smiled. But then the pain stopped and she frowned and tried again, the same thing happened. “What the fuck?” Sarah whispered softly and in disbelief.  _

_ She went deeper this time and it stayed a little longer but it still healed. ‘Am I going crazy?’ She asked herself. ‘Well…… crazier.’ She was never one who thought of suicide, she loved her life and her family. But they were all dead, so what was the point of living anymore? ‘What the hell is happening to me?’ She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her eyes were red? Not red as in she has just finished crying red, but glowing red. She blinked and the red was still there so she blinked again and again and again until her breathing became erratic. Why were her irises blood red? _

_ She counts to ten trying to control her breathing then she counts to ten again and again and again. At this point she is at number two thousand and three and she was still breathing erratically. So she stopped counting and just gave up, closing her eyes and letting sleep, that she has been resisting for some time, take over. _

_ “Sarah?” Sarah heard a distant voice saying. “Babe? Baby? Hey, wake up.” Bo said softly, as he shook her gently. “Are you okay?” He asked when she came to and winced when he realized the question. “Sorry.” wasn’t the best question to ask considering her entire family died a few hours ago. _

_ “Wha- what are you doing here?” Sarah asked as she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes. _

_ “I came to check on you. It’s not healthy to witness so many deaths, especially in the span of two days.” Bo said, caressing her cheeks. Sarah could see he had bloodshot eyes and dried tear tracks. He had been in a depressing mood since the night she got the call from the hospital. She then tried to remember why she was on the bathroom floor. _

_ She looked at her hands and saw dried blood but no cut or healing mark, it was clean. She traced along her hands, to where she knew she cut very deeply, she felt no bumps or anything really. Sarah then looked at the counter to see the box cutter staring at her, she shot up and frightened Bo in the process before she grabbed the knife. She had to see if she was just going crazy. She dug deep into her vein crying from the pain ignoring Bo’s cries of ‘what are you doing.’ It healed, faster than she even remembered. _

_ “Bo, yo- you saw that right? It healed.” Sarah said to Bo, breath shaky due to fear of herself and shock. Bo shook his head so Sarah did it again. _

_ “Sarah what are you doing?” Bo asked in a panicked voice. Her cut healed in less than a second. ‘It worked?’ Bo thought to himself. ‘I can go home?’ _

_ “What is happening to me Bo?” Sarah was scared. Terrified actually, did she get bit by a werewolf or something? Was she going to grow fangs and ridiculous facial hair? Oh wait, her eyes are red, was she a true alpha? What the hell was wrong with her brain? _

_ “I- I really don’t know.” He lied. _

_ Sarah huffed out a laugh, and another and another until she began to cry. “Fuck!” She screams. “Why? Why me? Why couldn’t they bring me with them? Why do I have to stay on this earth? I have nothing down here but haunting memories now, I have no one.” She sobs and falls to her knees, Bo falling with her as he tries to calm her down. _

_ Her breathing becomes ragged and choppy and she really just wants to die. She wants Bo to let go of her also, for some reason her gut was telling her to push him away. To get rid of him. Why did she suddenly feel uncomfortable with him touching her? She didn’t like it, so she pushed him off of her and the look of betrayal in Bo’s eyes made Sarah’s heart break. _

_ “S-sorry.” She forced out. “I don’t know why I just did that.” _

_ “Because you know.” Bo said, cocking his head to the side, Sarah looked at him strangely. “Well your subconscious knows anyways.” He chuckled as he pointed to his head. _

_ “Bo?” Sarah said worriedly. Bo just laughed this time then clicked his tongue. _

_ “Not my name sweetheart.” He says darkly, the look on his face is what worried Sarah, she had never seen that look on him before. Not even when he is talking about his parents. _

_ “Bojogae.” She said this time, Bo laughed again. “Jakesone?” She whispered as she stared him right in the eye. _

_ “Ding, ding, ding right you are.” Despite the darkness in his tone Sarah could see the sadness in his eyes. _

_ “You’ve never had a problem with me calling you Bo.” Sarah stated, her face set in a frown. _

_ “True, but now call me by my proper title. I am Jakesone Nam of the Nam clan. 2nd son of said clan and next in line for the throne. I am a demon.” He said and smirked when Sarah‘s face moved from confusion to terror. “A demon of lust, a demon of deception, a demon of desires and a trickster.” He got up, as his feet were getting a little numb from bending so long. “You are Sarah Weston.” He begins. “A very beautiful human.” His voice faltered. “That did not deserve this but life isn’t fair.” He stooped down to her eye level again holding her face in his hands. “I do love you.” Sarah jerked away from his hands and it stings, his heart hurts. _

_ “What did you do?” Sarah demanded her face contorted into a glare. Jakesone always hated her glare, it always messed up her pretty face and made her less approachable. _

_ “I turned you immortal.” Jakesone sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  _

_ “Yeah, and you have beans sprouting out of your ass.” Sarah says sarcastically. Jakesone laughed, a genuine laugh. _

_ “It is true, how do you explain the healing factor? Or the fact that your eyes are glowing red right now?” _

_ “My eyes aren’t r-” Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and she wanted to scream.” _

_ “Don’t scream.” Jakesone warns. _

_ “I look like a fucking demon, Bo!” She huffed angrily and the man beside her. _

_ “You aren’t a demon, just immortal.” Sarah glared at Jakesone a deadly look that could send anyone running. “Gosh you’re beautiful.” He breathed out and Sarah’s gaze faltered. She turned back to look at herself in the mirror, she attempted to blink the red away but it didn't work. She began to cry again and Jakesone stepped forward to comfort her. _

_ “Don’t come near me!” Sarah screecheed, making him flinch. After a while he walked up to her and hugged her from behind, he positioned his head in the crook of her neck then began to rock them back and forth. Sarah just melted into him with a sigh. “I hate you.” She turned after a while and cried into his shoulders. “I fucking hate you.” _

_ Jakesone was also crying those words stung, they hurt him so much. He gripped Sarah a little tighter as they both cried, he kept mumbling a ‘sorry’ every now and then while Sarah still screamed ‘I hate you.’  _

_ After about an hour had passed they finally calmed down. They were still in the same position only breathing like one entity and sniffling every once in a while. “Sarah?” Jakesone asked voice cracking in the process. _

_ “Don’t talk to me.” Sarah sniffled burying her face into Jakesone’s neck. _

_ “Baby please.” He begged as he tried to prevent the new wave of tears that threatened to spill. _

_ “Bo- Jakesone, let go of me. Please.” Sarah begged also. _

_ “If I do, I’ll cry again. I don’t like that expression on your face.” _

_ “Then you shouldn’t have done this to me. Is there any way you can undo this?” She asked, sounding hopeful. _

_ “No.” Jakesone answered and felt her face fall even more. He grabbed her by the waist slowly and positioned her on the bathroom counter. They were now on eye level and that made both of them feel even worse, Jakesone was the first to look away. _

_ It kind of made sense to Sarah now, why she sometimes saw red in his eyes. “Look at me.” She commanded. “Look at me. You did this. You made me. You made this- this monster.” Sarah chokes out. _

_ “You’re not a monster.” Jakesone mumbled, still not looking at her. _

_ “Then look at me.” She commanded again, he still did not look at her. “J?” Sarah chuckled a very small chuckle , she’s already calling him by a nickname. _

_ Jakesone turned his head slightly at the sound of her chuckle. Sarah sighed and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her, they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. He looked good with red eyes she thought before they are both surging forward and exploring each other’s mouths. They do that for a while before Sarah pushed him off of her, she tried to catch her breath but his lips were on hers again and she could not resist. She pushed him off again, this time holding him at arm's length, as to try and catch her breath again. _

_ “What the fuck was that?” That never happened before when they used to make out. _

_ “I guess you are tied to lust.” Jakesone said to himself more than to Sarah. “But, that should’ve been predictable.” He eyed her from head to toe and Sarah blushed and turned her head away from him. _

_ “What does that even mean?” She asks looking anywhere but Jakesone. _

_ Jakesone sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “We basically entered into a contract, once that happens you normally get a trait from the demon. You got lust.” _

_ “So I’m a walking sex magnet?” Sarah deadpanned. _

_ “I really hate that you are. It’s gonna hurt me.” _

_ “Because I can fuck without even trying?” _

_ “No because I love you and I can’t be with you anymore.” Sarah cocked an eyebrow for him to elaborate. “Being immortal comes with a price, Sarah. That price is love, you can’t have any love in your life.” He said sadly. _

_ “What do you mean I can’t have love in my life. Is that why my family died? Wait, when did this even happen to me?” _

_ Jakesone sighed but answered the last question. “July eight.” _

_ “The day I got a call from the hospital?” Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. Jakesone shrunk into himself a little and let out a whimper. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, “Résponds-moi.” She growled into his ear. _

_ “Yes.” Sarah’s eyes widened and she pushed him off of her. _

_ “Ils sont morts parce que je suis immortel?” She screamed in disbelief. Her French to English filter was currently broken it seemed. _

_ “Yes and no.They were still going to die.” He mumbled. Sarah glared at him and smacked him in the back of his head. “Ow.” _

_ “Un tel connard!” _

_ “I speak English baby.” _

_ “No me cuides!” Sarah screeched. _

_ “Babé!” _

_ “Qué!” _

_ “Stop this!” _

_ “안돼!” _

_ “This is just getting ridiculous.” Jakesone sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _

_ Sarah huffed out a laugh as she tugged on her hair, Jakesone let out a panicked sound before he removed her hands. “Ridiculous! You think I’m being ridiculous? Well of course I’m being ridiculous I have the fucking right to be when I just found that my ex boyfriend is basically a fucking sex demon who turned me immortal for some unknown reason and that caused my fucking family to die!” She says in one breath. _

_ Jakesone looked at her for a long while, then sighed. “I have to go.” _

_ “What? Sarah asked, anger laced in her tone. _

_ “I can’t spend any more time with you now.” He gave her his last kiss before disappearing which scared the hell out of Sarah. _

_ She sat there for a while and processed what just happened. She then began to laugh before she burst out into tears, she brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees then she just cried. _

_ ……….. _

“And scene.” The judge called. “Okay, we will call you sometime in the week to inform you about the audition.”

Star gave a nod in understanding before she stepped through the door. All her adrenaline when entering suddenly decided to leave her body.

“Hey, you okay?” Marco asked, rushing to her side.

“That was terrifying.” Star replied, releasing a small laugh. “So damn terrifying.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star's audition is actually a story I was working but then stopped because I was getting discouraged. (Two years of my life? Why not drop parts of it in a fan fic?) Also, spoiler, Star got the part ain't no way in hell all of that was copied, pasted and edited for nothing.
> 
> Moving on, it was Star's turn to comfort Marco because healing takes a hell of a long time. 
> 
> Alternate title for this chapter:- It's Okay to Not Be Okay.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter :)


	20. Suffocate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a minute hasn't it?
> 
> Adulting is hard.

Oshua sat at his table, head resting on his desk. He played with his pencil in boredom as he blew it to the top only for it to roll down again. This was his last class for the day and no matter how much everyone preached on television about how fun kindergarten or elementary school or primary school was, bullying totally ruined that experience for him. You think transferring to a different class would help but no. Kimi made sure to spread the word around. 

He also didn’t want the transfer because he was awkward at the worst possible times and Jake would not be in his class anymore. Say what you want about the bullying but Oshua did make a wonderful friend out of it. Even if said friend was dumb enough to save Oshua instead of himself. He was still mad about that. Yes, the sacrifice did save him but it left him quite lonely.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Oshua sighed in relief. He was put at the front of the class for some reason, so it was easy for him to exit. But this wasn’t high school, so he sat and waited for the teacher to take attendance, then for the intercom to dismiss them. As he got up and walked out he could hear children’s names being called on the intercom so they knew where to find their parents. Oshua sighed and took a deep breath in, once he made it outside, this school was slowly suffocating him and he couldn’t wait to leave (in three years). He groaned at the thought and leaned on the wall for support as he waited for Marco, or Tom or Wyatt to pick him up. He never knew who would with those dysfunctional idiots, he was sure Emma would snap one day and pick him up herself. He smiled at the thought, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“Hey kid!” Oshua heard a strange voice shout, he’s never heard it before so he never thought to look. “Oi!” The voice shouted again. “Peach fuzz!” At that Oshua subconsciously reached up to touch his hair with a pout, he did shave it again recently and it was already growing back. He looked at the man with a slight frown and pointed to himself. “Yeah, you.” The man said and jogged over to him. “I’m looking for…..” The man trailed off to look into his hand's middle. “Oshua Butterfly.” He chuckled a bit.

“Oh, Oshua? I just saw the teacher talking to him, he’s inside.” A voice from behind him said. Oshua jumped at the sound and looked up at Marco with furrowed brows. Marco stared at the man with a frown on his face.

“Ah, okay thanks.” The man said before walking into the school building.

Marco let out a deep breath he never realised he was holding and looked at Oshua with a slight fear in his eyes. “Let’s go home.” Marco said just now realizing he was holding onto Oshua’s arm a little too tightly. Oshua, however, didn’t let go as it looked like Marco needed the stability.

“Who was that?” Oshua asked curiously.

Marco sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he began to walk down the stairs. Oshua was right beside him still holding Marco’s hand as he followed him. “I think you and your mother need to have a talk.” Marco replied and left it at that.

Oshua sat in his new room, the lights reflecting a deep red colour. Who was that man? Why did Marco lie to him? Were just some of the top questions roaming through his head. He sighed and rolled out of his bed to make his way to his drums, the soundproof room was luckily connected to his so it wasn’t much of a problem to get to them.

Oshua was living with the others for almost a month now and each day he felt like he was a part of their little family the more time he spent with them. He even started to get into a routine with them and knew about their slight ticks or changes in mood. He was…… sad? Not exactly but being away from his mother was taking a slight toll on him. He decided to go to the keyboard today to play a little sad tune he learned from Mr. Naemat a few weeks ago.

Marco entered Oshua’s room with a slight knock, he saw the door to what everyone dubbed ‘Oshy’s music room’ open. He entered to see Oshua lying on the ground, curled up in a ball and shivering slightly. “Ah shit.” Marco whispered to himself. “Oshy?” He said softly as he rushed to the boy. Oshua stirred a little and opened his eyes slightly, when he saw the blurry image of Marco he rolled over to hug him slightly. “Yep, definitely sick.” Marco chuckled when he saw how clingy the boy was being.

  
  


…………………..

Star sighed as she closed her door and threw her keys on the counter. She dragged her feet slowly, passing her room in favour of going to Oshua’s. She flopped down on his bed and immediately fell asleep, letting the darkness surround her.

The alarm blaring in her ear at three in morning is what caused her to jump out of bed with lightning speed, quickly gathering her clothing and rushing to the shower. Her schedule has gotten a lot busier these past two months. She barely had time for anything that was out of her schedule, that meant she hadn’t seen her boys (as she dubbed them) and Emma in literal months. She missed her son dearly and it was difficult for them to talk over the phone as she was always drifting to sleep.

Her schedule usually followed a similar pattern, she got up early and got ready for the day. She had selected a sponsor and so she had modelling gigs every other day. Those were as early as six in the morning as as late as eleven in the night, because obviously they thought she was a vampire. To be honest, these days she isn’t that far away from looking like one. She barely ate now as she never actually felt hungry and without Oshua or Pony, who’s father pulled her away from school indefinitely, she felt no need to cook. The bags under her eyes were becoming deeper and darker each day. Even though she was very sad, she was happy Oshua or the rest of her boys couldn’t see her like this.

Star still had school, it was a short course but she needed more credits in order to finish within the time limit Glossaryck and her sat. She found herself half asleep in most of those classes, Jeremy most times had to wake her or give her the notes after class was finished. She also had mini interviews as she was chosen as MC, for some of the shows at her company.

It was really stressful. 

Star filled the kettle with water and plugged it in debating what kind of tea she should try, to see if it can keep her up during the day. A couple weeks into Oshua’s stay, Star was going to take him back but then Marco told her Oskar visited the school and she almost had a panic attack. Somehow that few weeks flew into two months and now she was just stuck in a cycle.

Her phone chimed and she looked down at it to see that filming was today, she sighed and softly banged her head against the wall. “I’m so tired.” She whispered, closing her eyes slowly and resting on the wall for a moment.

Another alarm blared and Star groaned in reply.

  
  


………………

“Wyatt?” Kacey whispered from beside him. “What the hell are you doing?”

Wyatt raised a finger to silence the boy. He continued to scroll through his phone, obnoxiously chewing on his gum, annoying a good portion of the class. “I’m trying to get Star to take a break.” He answered after a while.

“That model?” Kacey asked having heard his friend mention her once or twice before.

“Yep, it’s almost been three months since I last saw her. That wouldn’t be a problem for me but we are taking care of her son.” Wyatt said absentmindedly. He chuckled when one of the managers asked how he got her number and began to type a long worded paragraph.

“That long though? Are you sure she’s alive?” Kacey half joked.

“Actually no, she might as well be a vampire at this point in time.” Wyatt retorted. His phone rang and the teacher looked up at him with a glare. Wyatt smiled at the teacher before he excused himself to take the call.

“He’s gonna get in trouble for that.” Kacey muttered to himself.

  
  


………………

Oshua was about to step out of the school but did a whole 180 when he saw the man, Marco told him to avoid outside. The man visited at least once weekly searching for him. Oshua then turned around again with determination on his face, who is this man and why does he have to avoid him? He stepped out of school, again, and began to march over to the man.

He then felt an arm yank him away and he looked up to see it was Kimi, a scowl formed on his face immediately as he tried to get away. “That man has been here for months now searching for you.” Kimi whispered harshly. “I don’t like you but I won’t be a witness to a kidnapping.” She said as she dragged him down the stairs, luckily Tom was just around the corner so Kimi pushed Oshua towards him with a scowl. 

Oshua stumbled and nearly fell but Tom caught him with confusion lacing his face. Oshua shook his head to tell him it was nothing.

“Let’s get you to Jake then.” Tom said softly and Oshua gave a nod in response.

  
  
  


“Oshy!” Jake shouted happily, he removed his sheets and got up slowly trying to walk, briskly, towards him. Oshua slightly panicked and caught up to the boy all the way. Jake’s casts had all been removed so he was doing a lot of physical therapy now. He could walk a good two minutes without being tired but running was a different case.

“See you later, Little Butterfly.” Tom said with a wave and a small laugh.

Oshua glared at Jake as he helped him up back on the bed. “Are you dumb?” He shouted harshly.

“Just stupid, thank you.” Jake retorted with a small smile. “What is it now?” He asked softly, seeing the frown Oshua had when he entered.

“I’m just…. Going through a mood. It’s nothing.” He muttered.

“Nothing is usually something.” Jake joked, trying to lighten the mood. “Tell Jakey what’s wrong?” He said, only half joking, as he patted the space beside him, on his bed. Oshua looked at the space in contemplation before he got up and struggled to get on the bed, without help. “Hehe, I’m still taller than you.” Jake laughed. “Ow!” He exclaimed when Oshua flicked his forehead.

“You’re just an overgrown beanstalk!” Oshua shot back.

“You’re just a troll.” Jake replied. “A very grumpy one at that.” He laughed again.

“Lamppost.”

“Dwarf.”

“Giraffe.’

“Elf.”

“I-I feel like I can’t breathe.” Oshua blurted out.

“You want me to open the windows?” Jake asked worriedly as he readied himself to get up. Oshua grabbed onto his arm to hold him down and shook his head.

“When, I’m at Marco’s….” He whispered softly, eyes downcast as he began to play with his fingers. “I feel like everyone is hiding something from me a-and I want to ask them, but they always seem like they are ready to snap or s-scared or s-something.” He gripped on to Jake’s arm but the boy took Oshua’s hands and intertwined their fingers, holding it close to his chest.

“I learned this word recently.” Jake said with furrowed brows. “Suffocate, l-like you can’t breathe or s-something is holding you back.”

Oshua gave a short nod. “T-then I feel suffocated.” He whispered softly.

………………

Star hopped out of the taxi and thanked the driver. She began to search for her key in her bag as she stepped into the elevator. Filming for her new series was going great, even if she didn’t remember half of what was happening half the time, due to her dozing off multiple times throughout the shoot. Her vampire appearance really sold the look of a thousand year old, tired, immortal human.

She sighed as the elevator door opened, happy to be home, at acceptable hours of the night. She began to hum a tune as she made her way down the hallway and to her door. She stopped at her door and was about to open her it when she felt the feeling of ice, cold water being dumped down her back. She knew that feeling all too well. She turned around to see Oskar staring at her with a frown on his face.

“You are a difficult person to find, Star Butterfly.” Oskar said harshly, emphasizing her last name with anger.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, It's been a minute. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, writer's block be blocking my creativity in writing. (cause that's what writer's block be, lol).
> 
> I know this was kind of a depressing chapter and I sorta, kind of left you on a cliffhanger, whoops.
> 
> Sometimes I forget that Oshy is like eight and I write him with the mindset of a maturing teenager, I know there are kids out there like that but I feel like I'm overdoing it.
> 
> With that being said, thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Hope you stick around for the next chapter :)


	21. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I'm sorry.

Star was panicking, to say the least. What the hell- how the hell did he find her? It wasn’t hard he could have looked up her address in the yellow pages or something, but it was still a shocker. She never thought he would come to her in the dead of night because she expected that in the earlier months, not when she was finally letting her guard down.

“What, you thought I gave up?” Oskar asked, one eyebrow raised. He stepped closer to Star forcing her to step back into the door. “I just want to talk.” He whispered softly, Star knew that tone, she hated it. It was his way of trying to manipulate her.

She calmed her mind and took a deep breath in then out. “If you want to talk please come back in the morning when I’m around people,” Star said bluntly then turned to enter her house. Oskar was quick to grab her arm to stop her.

“What, are you scared of me or something, Star?” He asked in a slightly confused tone which caused Star to look at him in shock. “You’ve known me for years and-”

“Oskar.” Star interrupted his guilt-tripping speech. Her voice was, stern one she used as the character she was acting as. “I’m very busy and very tired.” She began with a fierce look in her eyes. “I have no time for your bullshit right now and I don’t think I ever will.” She forced her hand out of his grip forcing him to stumble backward. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

“You’ve gained a lot of spunk these last few years haven’t you?” Oskar replied as he stepped up to Star again.

…………………

The minute Marco arrived home Oshua grabbed him and dragged him to his music room. The younger locked his door and turned to face the older with a glare.

“What did I break?” Marco joked feeling like he had been called to the principal’s office.

“What are you guys hiding from me?” Oshua asked in a serious tone. Marco’s smile dropped and he stuttered out an answer.

“N-nothing.” He answered, looking away from the younger.

“Why are you lying to me?” Oshua asked softly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Marco panicked slightly and rushed to the boy’s side.

“Oshy, ah, you know I can’t tell you. You have to ask your mother.” He replied softly.

“You’ve been saying that for months now.” Oshua sniffed his nose. “I miss mama.” He began to cry and Marco hugged him for comfort. 

“I’m sorry Oshy, sometimes I forget that you're still a kid.” He replied as he began to rock him back and forth. “Wyatt said she got off work early today, how about we pay her a visit?” Marco offered softly.

Oshua stopped for a moment to consider the option. On one hand, he would get to see his mother face to face and not on a screen, on the other hand, he knew she was tired. With a heavy frown on his face, he looked up at Marco with tears in his eyes. “Let her sleep.” He said then began to wail.

“Are you sure?” Marco asked slightly panicked as he tried to comfort the crying child. Oshua just gave a nod as he continued to cry.

…………………

Star was tired, she could feel the energy drain from her body the more she tried to fight against Oskar.

“Why are you fighting me, dear?” Oskar asked in a hurtful tone. “I just want to talk to you.” He covered her mouth, which prevented her from screaming as he slammed her against her door. “Just a civil conversation, is that too much to ask?” He looked down to see a key which he could only assume was for her apartment and hurriedly picked it up. He opened the door with lightning speed and threw Star inside.

Star tripped over the shoes at her door then knocked her head on the raised platform. “Even now you still can’t fall gracefully?” Oskar muttered then clicked his tongue. “You always had to hit your head on something, then you walk around with bruises all over your body, making the neighbours think I abused you or something.” He spat out harshly. “Did I abuse you, Star?” He asked in a shaky voice. “All I ever did was love you.” He said softly, eliciting a chuckle from Star.

“What do you want, Oskar?” She asked, though her voice was strained and her head was pounding.

“I want my wife to come home.” He answered in an obvious tone. “We’ve been apart for too long now, my journey of self-discovery is finished and I think it’s time for me to settle down.”

“Leave me alone. We are divorced for crying out loud! I haven’t seen you in eight years!” She shouted as tears of frustration began to roll down her face. “I thought this was over.” She whispered as she began to cry.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay,” Oskar said as he rushed to the floor to wipe her tears. “Why are you crying, dear, I’m here for you now. I-I know it’s been a long time but I’m for you now.” He whispered softly.

Star wanted to push him off of her, she wanted to scream bloody murder as she ran down the stairs just so she could go hug Oshua but she was just too tired to do anything. Taekwondo trained her ass, what good was it if she couldn’t use it in this situation? A shiver went down her spine and she seized up when she felt herself being carried to the living room. 

She was terrified.

Oskar was always so unpredictable. One minute he could be ‘sweet’ and the next her would be the devil incarnate.

“I’ll get you some water, yeah?” He said softly as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. He got up and made his way to the kitchen and Star decided it was the perfect time to try something, anything.

Her phone! She needed to find her phone. She dug around her pocket but there was no luck, did it fall at the door?

……………

Wyatt gave a cheeky smile to Star’s stylist as he collected her phone. After weeks of annoying them, he was finally able to get a good month’s worth of Star’s schedule. He went to the agency to surprise her today but they had already wrapped up shooting by the time he got there.

“Are you sure you know where to go?” One of the stylists asked with skepticism.

“Yes,” Wyatt answered with a broad smile on his face though he had an uneasy feeling boiling in his stomach. “I even have a spare key.” He explained as he showed the key. “I’m leaving now, see ya later!” He exclaimed then hurriedly made his way out of the building. He immediately called Marco who picked up after the second ring. “I know Oshua probably said he’ll visit Star tomorrow to let her rest but can you just check on her right now? I know you guys will reach faster than me.” He said immediately.

“Isn’t her company just down the road from where she lives?” Marco asked in confusion, already grabbing his jacket and car keys.

“I was at the site for her show, it’s quite a distance away from her house,” Wyatt explained.

“Okay, I got it. Oshy let’s go.” 

Wyatt heard Marco say before he hung up.

…………………

“You’ve lost so much weight, Star,” Oskar whispered softly from beside her. Star had to fight the shiver that ran throughout her entire body, shaking up her entire nervous system and leaving her heart racing. “There is barely any food in your house, you should eat more.” He continued in a soft tone. “You wouldn’t want our child to see you in that condition now would you?”

At that statement, Star felt like her entire world was collapsing. It felt like an earthquake came and demolished her composure and a tsunami came to wash away the little hopes and dreams she had left. Her headache was getting stronger and she could feel the heavy beats of her heart.

“What was his name? Oshua? Oshua Butterfly?” He let out a little laugh that made Star grow tense. “Why are you so jumpy Star? Can’t I ask about our child?” Oskar’s tone grew a little darker as he stared at Star with those piercing emerald eyes of his. His eyes were devoid of emotions, it felt like she was somehow staring into a black hole.

It was a huge contrast to the warmth that had begun to surround. Pony, Marco, Tom, Wyatt, and Emma were constants in her life and they made everything peaceful. If it was only her and Oshua she would have crumbled under the man’s gaze and gave up her freedom.

“He is a difficult child to talk to, you know?” Oskar began with a chuckle. “People at his school think I’m a kidnapper or something.” He clicked his tongue and slowly rose from beside Star to stoop in front of her. “You look thirsty, dear.” He said as he handed her the glass of water he set out, that has yet to be touched.

“I-I-I d-d-don’t want you anywhere near my child Oskar.” She managed to get out through her throat felt it was seconds away from closing up.

“Our child.” Oskar corrected in a chuckle. “I did say to wait for me didn’t I?” He gave her a few head pats resulting in her freezing in shock, again. “I’ve finally done discovering myself, putting my music out there, hell, I even have a slowly growing fanbase.” he chuckled again.

Star was aware of his music as he did pop up on her shuffle from time to time, she had yet to listen to one of his songs fully though as her throat always felt as though it was closing up. She never realized he actually had a fanbase.

“I’m proud of you, Star.” He said, interrupting her thoughts. “You’re acting now and you’re a model. You’ve always wanted to try out acting, I always knew you could do it.”

Star scoffed at that then let out a huge chuckle. “Sorry I was creeped out right up until the bullshit.” She said boldly which threw Oskar off slightly.

“Star? Are you sick? You’ve been acting out a lot since I’ve been trying to find you.” Oskar asked in feigned worry.

She took a long deep breath and tried to steady her nerves, she needed to not panic. She needed to call the police or one of her neighbours. Unfortunately, the telephone was closer to the door than it was to her and her walls weren’t thin.

Just then there was a knock at her door before she heard the lock clicked open.

“She’s probably sleeping.” Star heard Marco say as she watched both him and Oshua take off their shoes and exchanged them for slippers.

“Wyatt was probably just overreact-” Oshua stopped his comment to stare at the familiar stranger looking at him. “Mama?” Oshua said worriedly but was suddenly thrown behind Marco.

“Call the police,” Marco whispered softly to Oshua, the child immediately obeying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger?
> 
> Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if I offended anyone, I do not know anything about coffee shops. My cousin is hearing impaired but she doesn’t wear a hearing aid so I don’t have much experience with them.
> 
> What I can tell you is that for my story, Tom hears but it’s muffled so the hearing aid amplified that. This is fiction, don’t murder me.
> 
> Lastly, I know nothing of babies, I am the last child and have past baby years. I have not been around babies since my other cousin’s nephew was a baby (am I making sense?).
> 
> Hennyways, I hope you enjoy and stick around for the next chapter.


End file.
